Mafia
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU.Jane and Maura are both daughters of rivaling mafia bosses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Rating: It's definitely a M! Consider yourself warned!

Co-written with Kim!

**MAFIA**

**Chapter 01**

Jane Rizzoli was the daughter of an Italian mob in America. She had grown up, seeing things that girls her age would never see in their entire life. Her father wanted Jane to become part of his _business _once she was old enough. But since Jane saw how much it hurt people and how often people got killed, it wasn't something the Italian girl looked forward to. Though also, she never had the guts to tell her father, that this was nothing that she wanted to be a part of. Her father was very strict with Jane, especially because she was a girl..., and whenever she messed up, he'd make her remember that he rather had wanted a boy to follow his footsteps than some _untalented,_ skinny girl.

Jane had cried so many nights because of her father but had never done it in front of him. If she'd cry in front of him, she knew that this would never end well. He already thought she was too weak to do anything. If she'd show those kind of emotions, he'd only try to toughen her up. And Jane knew what _toughen up _meant and wanted to avoid that. She often would wish that she was the daughter of a normal guy and live a normal life... but it was just a wish.

It was Friday night and since her father had been satisfied with Jane's shooting skills for once, he had allowed her to go out. Jane was excited and couldn't wait to meet people. Because of her strict father she rarely to never got to go out.

The brunette dressed a pair of leather pants, a tight white top with a black skull on it and straightened her hair. She looked breathtaking, like an Italian model. She took the fake ID her father gave her and then drove off with one of his cars. She parked the car in front of a club and after waiting in the queue for a while, she was allowed to enter.

She was more than excited as she saw all the people, who were drinking and dancing happily. Jane went up to the bar and ordered a drink for herself. She paid and as she turned around to walk away, she ran into a blonde girl, splashing the drink all over her top.

Maura had lived the life of luxury. Her father was a very powerful leader in the mob and she had gotten everything she had ever wanted. Her mother had died when she was a baby and that was why she was treated like a little queen. She was the apple of her father's eye and could literally do no wrong.

She had an older brother who also looked out for her like their father did. He was also in the dance club, keeping an eye out for his little sister like he was supposed to do. He was often distracted by all the hotties.

Maura came to a halt as the drink was splashed along her entire front. Her lips parted in shock and she looked up, meeting the young woman's face. Maura's top was a rich fuchsia, one strap over her right shoulder and she wore a very short black skirt with a bit of lace around the edges. She also wore thigh high tight black boots.

She was speechless as she looked up at the well what she thought to be a model before her. It was also obvious on her end that she was not wearing a bra. "Hum..."

The shock was written all over the Italian girl's face. "Uh, sorry." Jane apologized immediately and turned to place her now empty glass back on the bar.

She fished for a napkin and then started to wipe over the wet material of the blonde girls top. "Sorry, I...didn't see you." Jane stated the obvious as she kept rubbing over her chest and her stomach. Her father would say that this was so typical for Jane to happen. He'd be ashamed and shake his head in disapproval.

"Just stop," Maura said loudly over the music and stopped Jane's hand from touching her. She took the napkin from her hand and sighed, before waving Jane off as she moved back through the crowd toward the restroom. She hurried inside to wipe off her front and then dried it off with the hand dryer before she came back out. A tall blonde guy stopped Maura as she exited the bathroom and she waved him off as well to move back into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Jane sighed as she watched the blonde girl moving to the restroom. Rude. That girl was probably some snob. She had apologized after all. That had went well. Jane rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar and ordered herself another vodka red bull. Before she turned to leave, she changed her mind and ordered a second vodka red bull.

With the two drinks in her hands, she walked over to the blonde girl she had just splashed her drink over.

"Hey...here, I owe you one." Jane said and handed Maura the drink.

Maura was dancing with several girls as Jane would walk up to her and offer the drink. She never said no to a free drink. She took it from the tall brunette and simply turned around and drank it while she danced. The blonde wasn't a snob as much as she was spoiled because she usually got everything that she wanted. She took the drink and downed it a moment later and turned around to hand Jane the empty glass. She flashed a sweet smile and then was pulled back into the group of people.

Jane looked at the blonde in disbelief as she handed her the empty glass back. What a bitch! No thank you, no nothing. Jane decided not to let the blonde ruin her mood and moved away from her and her friends. After all the blonde seemed to be very popular. Probably everyone knew her at the club, Jane assumed.

The Italian girl, brought the empty glass back to the bar. She looked for a free seat, and as she found one, she sat down and sipped on her drink while she watched all the people dancing, laughing and drinking. Since Jane had a seat right at the bar, it was easy for her to order drinks. She ordered two shots of silver Tequila and downed them in an instant, feeling how the alcohol made her feel all warm and carefree. Then she turned around, this time with a light smile over her face thanks to the Tequila, and continued watching the crowd.

Maura had not missed the face on the girl who had brought her the drink and she mused at herself for being the one to put that expression over her. However about an hour later, she moved from the crowd and noticed that the brunette girl was still sitting at the bar and looked pasted. She huffed a light laugh and walked right up to her.

"You must be new. My name's Maura...I don't mean to be rude, but usually the girls dance here...so...don't you think you should?" She said to her, leaning in and talking loudly so that Jane could hear her. The blonde smelled amazing from the heat of the room and from her perfume. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her skirt was so short that if she bent over, the world would get a nice view.

By the time Maura had made her way over to her, Jane have had six other shots of silver Jose Cuervo Tequila and had two more double vodka red bull drinks. Jane was at a state where she felt lightheaded, you could tell from the super relaxed expression on her face and her glassy eyes. Jane was a lightweight, there was no doubt about it. It was obvious she hardly drank.

"I'm Jane..." Jane told the girl as she introduced herself. "And yes I am new, I've...never b-been here before...and I'm not a good dancer..." The Italian girl answered her.

"Oh you could be...I will show you some moves," she said and pulled Jane from her stool and dragged her to the dance floor. As soon as they got there, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and started to roll her body against her. She smiled up at her, licking her lips.

"Just do what I do," she said loudly at Jane and reached around to her backside and held it firmly within her hands. In the corner of the room, Maura's brother watched his sister closely.

Jane almost stumbled as Maura dragged her to the dance floor. Usually the brunette would have minded to make a fool out of herself while trying to dance but at this state, she didn't mind too much. She watched the blonde with interest as she tried to show her how to dance. The brunette tried to mirror Maura's moves as good as she could, swaying her hips from side to side with the rhythm of the music.

Maura moved against Jane and held the woman's backside as she did so. Then she slipped upward along Jane's front and smiled at her right before she brought their lips together. She made out with Jane right there on the dance floor as they moved.

Jane became lost in the moment. The alcohol, the drumming of the music, and how it felt to have someone moving against her. Maura's brother continued to watch and then sighed. His sister could be a real slut sometimes. He took a long drink of his beer.

Jane really was lost in the moment and kissed back, tasting the alcohol on the blonde girl's tongue. Then all of a sudden, she got a weird feeling inside her stomach. She was getting sick. Not because of Maura, but because of the Tequila on her empty stomach. She pushed the blonde girl away and rushed for the restroom, pushing people out of the way in the process. As she finally made it, she dropped to her knees in front of a toilet and puked the Jose Cuervo out again.

She felt miserable. Then she realized that she had made out with a girl and felt even more miserable. Jane wiped her mouth on toilet paper and threw it inside the toilet, before she flushed it. She pulled herself up and walked over to the basins. She turned on the cold water and took some in her mouth, before she spit it out, to get the weird taste out of her mouth. Her face was pale by now and the world around her was spinning.

She turned off the water and let herself glide down against the tiles of the restroom and sat down, resting her head on her knees, after she had pulled them close to her body. A few girls came in, chatted and giggled and simply ignored the brunette girl who was sitting on the floor.

Maura blinked and watched as the young girl ran from her after shoving her away and ran to the rest room. She laughed softly and shook her head head, finally making her way to the restroom as well. She stood in front of the girl who was on the floor with her head against her knees.

"Hey," she said and moved to sit down next to Jane, crossing her legs at her ankles. She rubbed the girls upper arm and sighed. "You are cut out for this," she said bluntly.

"Why don't you just go home," she added, not trying to sound mean, but she came off as sounding just that. She shrugged and another girl came into the restroom that got her attention. She patted Jane's upper arm before she got up.

"Go home mod..." she said with a huffed laugh as the other girl started to pull Maura out of the restroom.

Jane couldn't go home. She couldn't drive in this condition and she wasn't allowed to get a cab and tell the cab driver her home address. Her father was very paranoid and even when Jane drove home, she had to drive so many different ways to make sure no one was following her. And if her Dad would see her in this state, she'd be grounded for months.

She slowly lifted her head off her knees and looked at Maura, who was getting pulled out of the restroom by one of her friends.

"I'm...fine. I j-just need s-some water, I guess..." Jane mumbled slurring and let a hand run through her dark hair. It wasn't even midnight yet. Her plan now was to drink a glass of water and then move into her car and try to get some sleep before she'd drive home.

Maura just gave Jane a look and was pulled back out to the dance floor. By the time Jane would make it back out, the music had gotten louder and the blonde was sandwiched between two girls and a guy. There were hands all over her tiny frame and she was being kissed by one of the girls. Stephen looked over at his sister and sighed once again. Enough was enough.

One he could handle, but three...that was simply not allowed for him. He moved from his chair, seeing the brunette stumbling from the bathroom as he moved two of the dancers from his sister. Once that problem was fixed, he moved over to Jane and helped her to a near by table.

"I think you are done for the night..." he said. His sister had made out with her...first...that usually meant she liked a person.

Jane didn't say anything at first as the blonde guy helped her to a table. She simply couldn't think straight.

"I..I just want a b-bottle of water and t-then I go to s-sleep." Jane explained to him. Jane pulled out $10 from her wallet and handed it to the guy. "C-can you _please _get o-one for me? P-please." She asked. She didn't wanna stumble back to the bar to get water. And he seemed nice enough to do it for her.

Jane's eyes wandered to the dance floor where she saw Maura dancing and making out with a girl. So that blonde was apparently a lesbian.

"Sure," Stephen said and sighed, pushing the money back into her hand. "Keep your money," he said and moved away from her toward the bar.

Maura finished kissing who was kissing her and noticed Jane sitting at her brother's usual table. She frowned and rolled her eyes, moving from the floor over to sit right in Jane's lap. She smiled at her and stroke her cheek.

"You are not his type...so don't get any ideas," she teased Jane and touched her lips with her fingertips. "But you are mine...tall, dark, and lovely."

"Come on Maur...enough for tonight. I am tired of seeing you whore around," he grumbled as he set the bottle of water before Jane. "And get out of her lap. Not everyone wants that kind of attention."

"Thanks." Jane whispered as the blonde guy moved away to get her a bottle of water. She put her arm on the table and supported her head with her hand, while she looked in Maura's direction. She wasn't exactly looking at her, she was just in thoughts. The brunette girl almost jumped as the blonde sat down in her lap.

Jane wasn't used to people acting like that at all. Her eyes widened as Maura told Jane that the guy wasn't her type. Jane shook her head and wanted to explain but Maura kept on talking. Then the blonde guy returned with a bottle of water again and Jane could tell that they must be siblings.

"Thank you." Jane said as she took the cool bottle of water from him and opened it. She drunk a sip and listened to the siblings talking.

"Maura." He said warning as he saw the daring look on her face and that confident grin over her lips. "I mean it. It really is enough for tonight. Let me call our driver to pick us up." Stephen said to his sister.

Maura played with Jane's hair, twisting the long strands around her first two fingers as her brother talked to her. She rolled her eyes and stroke her fingers under Jane's chin.

"I am certainly not done for the night," she said to her brother and then watched Jane drinking her water. "And she is in no condition to be left alone..." she added and looked back at him. "You go and have the driver pick me up in a few hours. I want to make sure she is ok...I kind of feel responsible..." she said and then gave her brother a soft pouty look and widened her rich hazel green eyes.

"No Maura. Father told me not to leave you alone and I won't." Stephen said serious. He took it very serious to look after his little sister. "Let me call our driver. He can drive her home too, if you are so concerned, dear sister." Stephen said matter-of-factly and watched his sister twisting the brunette girl's strands of hair around her fingers.

"C'mon, get off her lap, Maura, she is clearly done. Don't act like a horny teenager for once..." He growled at her.

She growled at him back and then looked at Jane with a cute smile. "You aren't really done, are you? You want to dance some more...here drink your water," she said, taking the water and moving it toward Jane's mouth. She scooted off of Jane's lap but sat next to her.

Under the table, she started to rub Jane's thigh. She glared at Stephen. "I am old enough to be on my own, Stephen. Go home!" She moved closer to Jane again and touched her cheek.

"I am not going home without you." He simply said and sat down across from Maura and Jane. "Fine, if you wanna party some more, then go ahead." Stephen said. He knew that Maura was stubborn and he couldn't change her mind if she didn't want to. So he'd rather stay at the club, watch her and make sure she is okay than going home. "But Maur, quit whoring around for the night, okay?" Stephen said and gave his sister a look.

Jane drank the water that Maura was holding against her lips. The cold water cooled her body down a bit. She took the bottle from Maura and pressed it against her forehead and closed her eyes. That felt good.

"My...pops will..kill me." Jane just mumbled. That was all she could think of . Jane could feel the warmth of Maura's hand that was rubbing her thigh. It felt even more warm because of her leather pants.

"Maura. Promise." Stephen said, expecting an answer.

Maura looked from the pretty girl sitting next to her to her brother. She widened her eyes and shook her head at him. "Alright...you win. I am done for the night. I will just sit here with her," she said, smiling sweetly back at Jane and moved her touch farther up her thigh.

She frowned at Jane's words. "Oh you think your father will kill you? Hardly...just sober up a little and he will none the wiser," she winked at Jane and kissed her cheek, before nuzzling against her. "I think I might be in love," she said to her brother.

Stephen rolled his eyes at his sister's statement. "You say that every weekend, Sis. Last week it was this girl Jennifer...the week before that, it was Erin... I lost track by now." He said and drank a sip from his beer.

"I h-hope I s-sober up...quick." Jane mumbled and took another big gulp of the cool water. Maura's hand on her thigh was so hot against her skin. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to think straight and realized how far up Maura's hand was on her thigh already.

"That is soo not true. Those were just flings. This is for realz," she taunted her brother and curled her touch down the inside of Jane's thigh. She smiled at her brother still.

"Oh Sweety...you won't for several hours, sorry to say that," Maura said to Jane and then sweetly kissed her cheek. Jane was incredibly attractive and Maura would be lying if she said she didn't want to take the woman right then and there. She licked her lower lip and looked back at Jane.

"I have to go to the restroom...come with," she said and before Jane could respond, Maura pulled her up and headed toward the restroom.

Jane gasped in surprise as Maura pulled her up from the seat and pulled her behind her towards the restroom again. She had a hard time keeping up with her speed in her drunk state so she wouldn't stumble.

"Sis! Don't take advantage of her! She's drunk." Stephen called after his sister as he saw her pulling the Italian girl behind her. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe what his sister did sometimes. Sometimes he thought she had no conscience. But then again, Maura was very spoiled and always got what she wanted.

Maura pulled Jane into the larger stall in the restroom and pushed her against the wall. She then captured her lips again, kissing her deeply while her hands started to explore her body. Maura pushed a knee between Jane's legs and parted them. Then she worked to unbutton and unzip her leather pants. Before Jane realized what was happening, the pretty blonde's hand was touching between her legs, rubbing and playing with the sweet folds. Maura kissed down to Jane's neck and sucked there for a moment.

Jane's head was spinning like crazy. The whole world around her didn't seem to stand still. She felt hot hands all over her body and lips pressing against her own. She felt a knee being pushed between her legs, which caused Jane to part her legs even more in order not to loose her balance. She brought a hand to the wall, also for balance reasons. Jane moved her head aside and closed her eyes and mumbled something. She suddenly gasped and opened her eyes as she felt a hand between her legs. How was that possible so fast? Her cheeks flushed even more as she got hotter and hotter between her legs. Her body was enjoying it but her mind was screaming.

"Maura..." She mumbled, remembering her name. "...please...no." Jane wasn't the kind of girl who had quickies at the restroom, she never had. And now there was this woman she had talked two sentences to. Jane wasn't a lesbian. She felt lips against her neck and brought one hand against Maura's shoulder, pushing her lightly. It felt incredible nice but...she was a woman. And she was drunk. She only semi realized what was happening at this moment.

Maura heard Jane's soft pleas and simply pushed her hand back, holding it to the wall.

"Hey, just feel this...okay? Feel how good this feels," she said, parting her folds and finding the tiny sensitive bud that was already erect and throbbing in need of being touched. Maura stared at Jane's face, smiling and captured her lips again, pressing her chest to Jane's.

"Just feel it, sweetie," she purred and rolled her fingers over the sweet little bud inside of Jane's sex. It was clear that the blonde did this quite often. "Oh god you are soo hot..." she groaned and nipped at Jane's lower lip.

There was no denying that it turned Jane on. She became incredible moist between her legs. She had a hard time holding herself up on her feet in her state and with all the sensations rushing through her inexperienced body. Jane let out a moan as Maura touched her little bud. It felt incredible. Her breathing increased and she closed her eyes again.

"I'm n-not a l-lesbian..." Jane slurred in between hard breaths. The heart in her chest was racing. "You c-cant do this...y-you don't know me..." Jane whispered and laid her head on Maura's shoulder.

"Oh honey, neither am I...I just like to take what I find very alluring and attractive. Right now, that includes you, sweetie," she said and took Jane's lips even deeper, kissing her to silence her. She pushed Jane farther with her hand between her legs, knowing how the woman's body was working. She felt how wet she got and she pulled back.

"Mmm is this your first time...being touched," she asked her and kissed her chin and then suckled her neck again. Oh god this woman was crazy wet...so moist and her little clit was throbbing hard. She twisted her hand and pressed her thumb over the clit while she found Jane's entrance and pushed a finger into the deep heat that was also throbbing.

After Maura had kissed her, Jane leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder again and closed her eyes. As she noticed how weak her legs got, as wetter she became, she reached out for Maura and wrapped an arm around her to hold onto her so she wouldn't slip to the ground.

She then nodded her head against Maura's shoulder to answer her question. "Mhh ya..." She mumbled and her eyes shot open as the blonde entered her. The brunette was so caught up at this moment, that she didn't even try to push the blonde away.

"Oh you are going to love this," she said smoothly and pushed her finger deeper. Since she heard Jane say that it was her first time, she didn't even bother pushing another finger into her...Maura was not about hurting the woman.

"You are going to love this," she said again as Jane wrapped an arm around her holding to her. Maura stepped closer to Jane and helped to hold her up. She kissed Jane's neck and rolled her thumb over Jane's clit and then found the swollen bud inside of Jane. She started to rub her finger over it, sending tight, sharp jolts of pleasure through Jane's body.

The brunette had never felt something like that before. It was amazing. Everything between her legs seemed to be on fire and the Italian girl's cheeks flushed even more. Her breathing increased and she dug her nails into the blonde in front of her. She couldn't help but moan.

Whatever Maura was doing caused her to get a sweet tingling in her stomach. She bit her own bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut as the tingling got more intense. It got so intense that it washed over her body a minute later. The orgasm felt incredible and her body was shaking. She held onto Maura tightly throughout her orgasm.

Maura kept up her movements as Jane's orgasm started and then moved throughout Jane's body. "Oh wow," she uttered softly and groaned herself as she felt Jane's hold on her tighten and the nails burying themselves into her body.

Jane's orgasm was intense. Her muscles convulsed violently and the clit vibrated against her thumb. She flattened a hand against the wall as Jane's body jerked and trembled against her. Then she removed her hand and grabbed Jane's chin, lifted her head and took her lips again, kissing deeply.

Her heart was still racing in her chest as Maura was kissing her. Jane couldn't believe what had just happened and she didn't realize it fully yet. Her body just felt drained and her cheeks felt so hot. She just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"I...n-need to go h-home..." Jane mumbled against the blonde's lips. She had lost the track of time and she was afraid that she was late. "I feel so...s-spent now..." She mumbled.

Maura pulled away from Jane and opened the door to the stall. She pulled Jane out and let her rest against the wall as she washed her hands and fixed her hair. Then she turned to Jane and fixed her shirt and pants.

"Yes, you look worn," she mused and then took Jane's hand and walked back out to the loud dance floor and to the table. She let Jane sit down, eying her brother as she sat next to the pretty brunette.

"Go ahead...call the driver...I am ready to go home," she said with a smart smile.

Stephen knew exactly what his sister did and only shook his head. He pulled out his cell and walked out of the club to call the driver. It was too loud to make a call inside the club. Once he was done, he returned to the table and sat down.

"He'll be here in 10." Stephen said and glanced at Jane. The girl looked clearly exhausted, drunk and tired. "How could you take advantage of her?" Stephen hissed at his sister quietly.

Jane leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, not hearing anything that Stephen or Maura said.

Maura's eyes hardened at her brother's words. "Stop talking like that. I did no such thing. She wanted it...she didn't stop me. I think I love her," she said and looked at Jane who had her eyes closed and head resting against the wall. "I was her first," she said to her brother with pride in her soft hazel eyes.

His sister wasn't a bad person...she was just a spoiled girl who took whatever she thought she could...and what she wanted. She smiled at him and then took Jane's hand within hers.

"You loved it, didn't you," she said close to Jane's ear and then she kissed below it.

His eyes widened at his sisters words. "Her first? Maura!" Stephen hissed, but staid quiet. This wasn't something he wanted anyone to hear. "Why did you do it? C'mon she had her first time in the restroom..." He said in disbelief and shook his head again. "You never know when to let it go, Sis." He looked at his sister and then at Jane.

"Mhh." The brunette only mumbled and snuggled against the wall. "And stop talking about love...I cant even take you serious anymore...it's every week another girl you are suddenly in love with." He said with a sigh. Of course he didn't think his sister was a bad person. He loved her. But sometimes he thought, she was overdoing it and didn't know when to stop. But whatsoever he'd do everything for his little sister.

"Oh stop...she loved every moment of it...I would know," Maura said and wiggled a finger before her brother's face. She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her close.

"I do love her and it's not the same as my love every week. She is so sweet and lovely...and felt like heaven to touch," she said and kissed Jane's cheek before offering the woman some of her water. Maura was easy on the eyes...which was one of her problems...she was also very richly endowed with a body that every male and female wanted. She also wore the clothing that drove people nuts.

TBC

So what do you guys think so far? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments!

This Chapter might be shocking and all but I promise it gets better!

_This Chapter contains violence and rape! Consider yourself warned!_

**Chapter 02**

Several hours later, Jane was home and fast asleep in bed. Maura and her brother were also home and making their way quietly into the house. Maura as usual, was laughing and stumbling around in the darkness.

Jane's father knocked on his daughter's door. "Jane...I know you can hear me! Why are you home so late! You tell me now, Jane!"

Stephen brought an arm around his sister. „Sh Maura, C'mon you wake Dad up." He whispered quietly. The house was big and their father had his room at the other end of the house but still Stephen didn't wanna risk that their Dad would wake up because of his drunk sister. If he'd wake up and see how drunk Maura was again, he'd blame Stephen for not taking care of his little sister good enough. He moved with the blonde into her room and closed the door behind him. He guided her to the bed and made her sit down. „Next time when I say we go home – we _will _go home. You can't always be that hammered when we return." Stephen said.

Jane woke up because of the loud knocks on her door. She screwed up her face. Everything was still spinning and her head was about to explode. She couldn't even remember how she had made it home. She was still fully dressed in her bed – too drunk to get changed before bed. She wasn't even underneath the covers, she just laid there over her bed like she had passed out. All the pretty brunette could think of was _Oh god, Pops will kill me_. „I'm sorry, Pops." Jane mumbled from inside the room. She forced herself to get up from the bed and made it to her door and opened. „I didn't look at the time...I'm sorry."

"Oh come on...I am not that bad...nor am I that loud," Maura said as she sat down on the bed and started to take off her boots. She glared at her brother. "You never have any fun Stephen...you just never have any fun," she said and tossed her boots aside before she fell over onto her bed and snuggled with her pillows. "I am so in love with her..." she mumbled, closing her eyes and sighing.

"What were you doing out so late? How could you not see the time? I told you, when you should be home...and I mean it," her father said, looking through the crack in the door at his daughter's face. He was angry, that much was clear. "Tell me what you thought was so important that you just didn't look at the time..."

Stephen rolled his eyes once again as his sister said that. "Maura, trust me, you are not. You don't even know what love is. Next week you are in love with another girl." Stephen said and pulled the blanket from underneath her and covered his little sister. "Plus, you probably won't see her again. You think she will return to the club after what you've done? I doubt it. Who knows if she even remembers what happened...or if she even remembers you. She was pretty wasted."

Jane had a hard time to look at her father. She just wanted to pass out in her bed again. Jane smelled after booze, since she didn't had time to shower yet nor to undress her clothes she had worn in the club. "I..I can't remember. I..met some nice people, I guess." The brunette whispered. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Jane mumbled.

Maura stretched as she was covered up and yawned, staring at him through half closed eyes. "I do know what love is...and I just felt something with her... Don't tell me...I don't...understand." She yawned again and finally closed her eyes. Her face softened as she simply passed out from the drinks, dancing, and the late hour of the night.

"You were drinking...I can smell it on you," her father said and he finally pushed open the door. He glared at his daughter. "What did I tell you about drinking? I knew I should have never let you make the decision about how to spend your free time. It won't happen again," he said in anger and smacked her across the face. "You aren't going out again...ever!" He yelled and then slammed the door in her face.

Stephen just sighed and looked down at his sister. He walked over, switched off the light and then left the room, closing the door. He made his way into his own room, got changed and then lied down in his bed, falling asleep pretty quick himself.

Jane starred at the closed door in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes and she moved back into her bed. She buried her face into the pillow and cried in it. She hated it here. She hated his rules. She hated being almost held like a prisoner here.

The following weeks, Maura stepped on the the floor of the dance club. She wore a white lace short skirt and a tight fitting brown tank top. She had on brown knee high boots. Her rich honey locks were down around her face. Her brother came in behind her. She moved forward, scanning the dance floor and then the bar. When she didn't see the girl from last week, her shoulders dropped and she simply moved to their usual table and sat down heavily.

Jane's dad was simply controlling. He wanted his daughter to do what he wanted her to do. Having an independent mind was out of the question. He watched her like a hawk for the following weeks, until one late Friday night he was called out to an important meeting. He had looked at his daughter with intense, controlling eyes. "You stay here..." he said harshly at her and then had left.

Stephen scanned the dance floor too but didn't see her either. He sat down across from his sister. "C'mon cheer up. She wasn't here the last weeks and she isn't here today. It probably was a one time thing for her. Go and have fun with your other friends, okay?" Stephen said, trying to cheer his sister up. He could tell it really bothered her that the Italian girl wasn't there, just like last Saturday. But knowing Maura, she'd probably get over it by the end of the night, where she suddenly was _in love _with another girl.

"Of course, Pops." Jane replied, like a good daughter would and watched him leave. She rushed to the window and watched him getting into the passenger seat of the car and he drove off with 3 of his men. Jane sighed and looked at her watch. She knew where her Dad was going. It took an hour to get there and an hour back...and the meeting probably would take somewhere between 2-3 hours, as usual. So she could do about 4 hours whatever she wanted. Better 3,5 hours. She wanted to be careful.

Jane wanted to go out and have some fun like every girl in her age. She went into her Dad's office and looked through his drawers for her fake ID. As she found it, she rushed in her room and quickly dressed a tight red dress. The dress ended just above her knees and had spaghetti straps. It was a present from her Ma, but she never had been allowed to wear it because her Dad thought it looked too _slutty _and _girly._ And after all he wanted to turn his daughter into someone tough and not into someone girly. Jane opened her hair, and left her locks, no time to straighten her hair.

She fished the car keys from the bowl and drove off. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened the last time... only parts of it. She remembered spilling her drink on a girl, drinking too much tequila, puking, a guy that bought her water...and that she went with a girl in the bathroom...for a long time...hands all over her body. She shook her head, trying to push that thought away. Did it really happen or was it just a dream she had that night! She parked the car in front of the club, showed her ID and then entered.

Maura looked at him and shrugged before finally getting up and and moving onto the dance floor. She was picked up almost as soon as she stepped onto the floor by three girls. A smile soon appeared on her face at the attention and she simply started dancing and enjoying herself.

Stephen then had to watch his sister being touched by the three girls and their bodies dancing close to one another. Maura was like a magnet and their father simply adored her. She was the spitting image of their mother. She could do no wrong in his eyes...no matter what she did. The same went for himself...but it was different. Their father expected things from him...duties, responsibilities...but from Maura...nothing...

Jane would not see Maura right away...the blonde girl from several weeks ago...but she would notice her moving from the crowd over to the table and sitting down...a girl followed her and snuggled close. Maura took a long drink of her fancy mixed drink and said something to the young man sitting there before the girl next to her stroked her cheek.

Jane remembered Maura's face as she saw her. That was the girl she had spilled her drink over. She really seemed to be a party girl, no doubt about it. The brunette walked up to the bar and just ordered Tonic Water. She didn't wanna risk that her Dad could smell alcohol on her like the last time. She drunk a sip and leaned against the bar, while she watched Maura for a while.

And then it suddenly dawned her - Maura was also the girl whose hands she had felt all over her body. Jane swallowed hard and sipped from her water again. She saw that the girl next to Maura, pulled the blonde's head to the side so she was able to kiss her with passion. Her hand came up to one of Maura's breasts and then wandered down lower and eventually underneath the table.

Jane sighed and pushed herself away from the bar to walk, but someone caught her attention. A blonde guy. She remembered him. It was the guy who had bought her the water, wasn't it! Jane wasn't sure but walked over to him anyways.

"Hey...I'm sorry to bother you but, haven't we met before? Didn't you buy me some water when I felt sick?" Jane asked.

Maura instantly pulled away from the other girl next to her that was kissing her as someone spoke to her brother. Her lips parted as she saw who it was and her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed and then glared at her brother because he held the pretty, tall, brunette's attention.

"I am not entirely sure...I do a lot of that around here," he said lightly and smiled at her. He noted his sister's expression and then looked back to Jane. He then recognized her. She was the drunk girl that his sister had wrapped around her finger several weeks ago. "Huh, we might have...but like I said, I do that a lot..."

"What's wrong, Maur?" The girl next to Maura asked her and pulled her into a passionate kiss again, pushing her tongue inside Maura's mouth and rubbing it against hers. Jane only gave a small nod.

"Uh, thanks for that, though." Jane only said and as she turned to leave she met Maura's eyes. Jane smiled lightly and lifted her hand to say a quick _hi _and then she moved over to a free seat with the glass of water in her hands.

Maura's eyes closed slightly as she was kissed with rich passion and her heart quickened slightly within the embrace. She pulled away again and looked at the girl who finally looked her way. _It was her_. Maura swallowed and licked her lips.

"Sure not a problem," Stephen replied and smiled up at her. He saw his sister get kissed again and then pull away again. Maura blinked as the woman walked away and then she nudged the girl sitting next to her to get up. She moved from the booth and right over to Jane. Jane saw her standing, now, right at her table's edge. "Jane, right?" She said, chewing on her lower lip as she looked over the pretty girl.

Jane smiled, obviously surprised that someone remembered her name. She gave a nod. "Yeah. I am sorry, your name must have slipped my mind. You are...?" Jane asked. She did recognize her face and everything but she didn't remember the pretty blonde's name. She remembered though, that she was the sister of the blonde guy. That was about everything she remembered personally about the blonde girl.

"Maura," she said breathlessly and then sat down right next to Jane. She was hardly afraid of touching the other girl almost instantly. She played with the dark curls. "I like it like this," she said close to Jane's face before she kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I remember you very well," she said into her ear before nibbling at it and pulling back to stare into her face. Maura was alluringly beautiful. She was the light and Jane was the moth and she just could simply not stop drawing toward her.

Jane was surprised about Maura's forwardness. She put her glass on the table and looked into Maura's hazel eyes. "Stop." The brunette girl said and placed a hand on Maura's chest to stop her from nibbling on her ear.

"You remember me _very well_? What is that supposed to mean? I've been pretty drunk the last time I've been here, I know that...what did I do? Did I make a fool out of myself?" Jane asked. Stephen watched his sister and the brunette. The brunette didn't seem to be an easy girl and get wrapped around his sisters finger so easily like all the other girls. Usually Maura's looks made it very easy on her to get anyone she wanted within seconds. He smirked as he watched them.

Maura blinked as she was pushed back from Jane. Her lips parted and she looked rather annoyed and surprised at the same time. This girl really was different from all of the rest. She swallowed and let out a deep breath.

"We danced, kissed, and played around," she said simply and then smiled darkly. "You let me have you...in the restroom and you enjoyed every bit of it," she purred and reached over to touch the woman's hair again.

The shock was written all over the Italian girl's face as Maura said that. Jane stared in shock at Maura, obviously speechless. Stephen raised his brow. What did Maura just tell her that shocked her so much? Jane closed her eyes for a brief moment. Yes, she remembered hands all over her body but somehow she had thought it had been some weird dream she have had. Now that blonde told her it was reality. Jane couldn't believe that she had her first time with a _woman _in the _restroom_.

It was obvious to Jane that Maura made out with almost every girl and the thought sickened Jane. She had given her virginity in her drunken state to some girl who apparently slept with every girl at this club. Jane felt like she was just another name on Maura's list now. Jane didn't wanna accept that. She met Maura's eyes again.

"You're lying." Jane said. Jane would have never let that happen... she was catholic after all! She wasn't a lesbian and she wasn't an easy girl either.

"Why would I lie? You loved it. You didn't tell me to stop...and I felt just how much you loved it as you came all over my hand," she said, eying the woman and smiling seductively. She studied the woman's face, seeing the shock over it and sighed.

"Oh honey...it's not the worst thing to have happened. And I never took your pureness...I just gave you a little fun...You are still a virgin if you are worried about that," she said and then smiled more. "Just not a woman virgin," she teased and looked at the girl's face.

Jane's dark eyes were boring into Maura's hazel ones. How could that girl talk like that? Jane's facial expression changed as Maura was teasing her and it looked like a mixture of hurt and anger. Jane grabbed her glass of water from the table and threw the tonic water in Maura's face. Stephen gasped in shock as he saw that but then let out an amused snort as he saw the shocked expression on his sisters face. Jane placed the empty glass down on the table, before she got up and walked away from Maura.

Maura just sat there for a long time in shock. Her eyes followed Jane as she got up and walked away from her. Her breathing was deep and she pressed her lips together in anger. She was up a moment later and marching after the other girl. Maura reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her to a halt.

"You do not throw water in my face. Do you even know who I am!" She yelled over the loud music and glared at Jane. Maura was about to make a scene.

Jane came to an abrupt halt as she felt someone grabbing her arm. She turned around and looked at the angry face of the blonde. Sentences like _Do you even know who I am _didn't impress Jane at all. She was used to so much.

"I don't care who you are! You had no right to do what you did!" Jane yelled back at her and glared into her hazel eyes. Stephen became uneasy, if they were about to get physical, he had to put a stop to that before something would happen.

"I didn't _do _anything that you didn't want," she yelled, glaring at the beautiful girl. She still held her arm and yanked her to show that she was still angry. She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the girl. She brought her lips to Jane's ear.

"You can't tell me you didn't want it. I know you can't...and I gave you exactly what you wanted..." she hissed into her ear and then pulled back to meet her dark gaze.

Jane shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't have asked for it...could she! She didn't know. She didn't remember.

"I was drunk! You obviously took advantage!" Jane yelled back at her and held eye contact with her. A friend of Maura's passed by and eyed Jane.

"Hey Doll, you need help?" She asked Maura and looked at the beautiful blonde now.

Maura smiled at Jane and then looked at her friend over her shoulder as she spoke to her. "Hmmm, I think I might..." she said and winked at her friend who knew exactly what Maura was wanting. Maura had a dangerous side to her that came from being daddy's girl and getting everything that she wanted.

"Get the other two..." she said, while still holding Jane's arm. "Well now you are not drunk," she said softly close to Jane's lips and then kissed them.

Jane was pulled outside by the three other girls and then into the side alley. Maura watched to see if her brother was coming. Once she saw that he wasn't, she followed her friends and Jane. Jane was held against the wall and Maura walked over to her, pressing her body against hers as she whispered to her. "I like you...a lot...and I always get what I want..." she purred.

The Italian girl struggled against the three girls but three vs. one was just impossible.

"Stop it please...let go of me, please." Jane begged the three girls as she struggled against them. She gasped as she was held against the wall and looked at Maura, who was coming right at her. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. She was in an alley outside the club. That didn't mean any good.

Why didn't she listen to her Dad and staid at the house! She listened to the blonde talk to her and then looked into her eyes.

"Please Maura, tell them to let go of me. I'm sorry I...threw water at you, okay? I'm sorry." The Italian girl said.

Maura lightly licked her upper lip and gave Jane a look as she tightened her jaw. "I think not," she said and reached down to the edge of Jane's dress and trailed fingers along her thigh. Then, with her other hand, she grabbed the fabric that covered Jane's breast and started to pull it down.

"I want you...therefore, I get what I want," she said and the three other girls held Jane even tighter, pushing her against the brick wall. Maura pulled the fabric down and found her prize. She met Jane's terrified eyes and simply shrugged before she pulled the sweet flesh of Jane's breast into her mouth, sucking and licking against it and the nipple she took her time with.

Panic washed over her pretty face even more. She struggled against the girls but couldn't get away. She squawked in utter surprise as Maura pulled down the fabric of her dress, exposing her small breasts to the girls - she had never felt so ashamed and helpless in her entire life. This was humiliating. She was breathing heavily as she felt tears welling up in her dark eyes. She had a hard time holding them back.

"Stop it...Maura please... Stop." Jane begged her desperate as she felt Maura's soft mouth around her breasts and sucking on her nipples, causing her nipples to harden in her mouth.

Stephen would finally notice that Maura was not around anywhere...

"Oh calm down," Maura said softly, pulling away from the perfectly erect nipple. She tickled it with the tip of her tongue.

"You want this, I know you do," she said and Jane felt Maura's hand at her hip again and it moved down to the edge of the dress and then went under it. Her skilled hand was against Jane's sex a moment later, touching it, rubbing against the thin fabric of her underwear. She pulled the nipple with her teeth and then her lips.

"She's a very skilled lover. You should count yourself lucky." One of the girls said to Jane. Jane's eyes widened as she felt Maura's hand against her sex and she started struggling more again. The Italian girl couldn't hold her tears back anymore and they loosened from her eyes and ran down her smooth cheeks.

"Oh please stop it...please." Jane begged. You could hear the pure desperation in her voice, that cracked.

Stephen was looking around in the club, walking to the dance floor, seeing if Maura was there and then to the bar. She was nowhere to be found. And then it dawned to him that he didn't see the brunette girl either. He walked over to the restroom and asked a girl to go inside and have a look if Maura was in there.

Maura just smiled at Jane and purred soft words at her. "Lacy is right...I can really make you feel good," she said and Jane felt her underwear being pushed aside and then two fingers being pushed slowly into her sex.

"You are a virgin...but after I am done with you...you will not be," she purred softly and licked her lips. Then she kissed Jane lustfully, stifling her desperate cries and pleas for her to stop. She was never going to stop. One of the girls reached over and played with Jane's exposed breast, pinching and twisting the nipple.

The Italian girl was sobbing against Maura's soft lips as she kissed her to shut her up. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Maura pushing two fingers slowly into her, stretching her unexplored canal. She couldn't believe what the blonde had said to her nor what she was doing. Why did she do that! She didn't understand. She shouldn't have messed with her. Her body froze in shock of what was suddenly happening. She felt someone pinching and twisting her pink nipple and she knew it wasn't Maura.

She bit into Maura's lip to get her attention and to get her to pull back. "I said I was sorry...please stop it, Maura...don't do that to me, please." Jane begged her with teary eyes.

Maura pulled back and licked her lip that Jane had bit into. Her eyes narrowed and she arched an eyebrow at what her friend was doing. She was pleased and she stared into Jane's eyes as she pushed her two fingers into Jane's sex even deeper.

She was going for the tiny thin bit of flesh that would take Jane's virginity away. She felt Jane's body tensing and her sex pushing against her fingers and she only slipped them deeper.

"Oh I am over that, Jane," Maura purred, "I simply want you..."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes begging as she only felt Maura's fingers to go in deeper. Jane pushed herself up on her tiptoes. This was all so humiliating to the Italian girl and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She was sobbing, while her body was betraying her.

"Maura please don't...I..I'll go to hell." Jane then suddenly choked out in between sobs. After all her Italian Dad had raised her with some catholic values.

Maura huffed a laugh. "You won't go to hell," she snapped and shook her head, feeling around deep inside of Jane's sex. She pushed up as Jane rose up slightly and Jane would feel painful pressure against her groin. Maura met Jane's eyes.

"Stop crying..." she ordered gently and the friends forced Jane back down to her feet. That gave Maura all the leverage she needed and she thrusted her fingers hard inside of Jane...breaking that thin piece of flesh. Then she just started pumping her fingers in and out of Jane's sex, while moving her thumb up to roll over the clit.

The brunette inhaled deeply as she felt a painful pressure against her groin and she tried to get even higher on her tiptoes but the other girls pushed her back down flat on her feet. Jane let out a painful cry as Maura broke her hymen and her body jerked momentarily at the sudden pain that was washing over her body. Her body was in utter shock.

"Ow, Maur, stop. You're hurting me..." Jane cried and tried to pull her arms free from the girls but she couldn't. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and dropped her head that landed against Maura's shoulder.

"Just let it go, honey...let it go," she whispered softly into Jane's ear and thrust her fingers into Jane again and again while playing across her clit. She felt the rush of her rich wetness around her fingers as Jane's arousal grew even against her will. Maura pressed closer into Jane and let the woman use her for support.

Jane breathed heavily against Maura as she was thrusting in her freshly deflowered sex. She sobbed against the blonde, not believing what she had done to her. Though her eager, young body was reacting to Maura's thrusts and she started to get wet. Now there was no way back - it was done.

"Why?" Jane wanted to know as she leaned against the blonde for support.

Maura moved her hand skilfully against and into Jane's sex. Jane felt heat surrounding the sex as the pain began to dull. Maura breathed a bit deeper, feeling incredibly aroused as well.

"Because I always get what I want and once I learned you were a virgin...I just knew I had to be the one to take that away," she said softly into Jane's hair. Her friends' grip had loosened over Jane because now she was starting to become lost.

She kept leaning against the blonde and her sobs started to quiet down. Her heart was still racing in her chest. The Italian girl closed her eyes and as she felt that she had a free hand, she wrapped it around the blonde girl in front of her. She could feel how quickly she became wet now and her body was relaxing.

"Yes...that's is sweetie...let it go...just feel how wonderful this is," she purred and kissed the girl's cheek tenderly. She worked her thumb over the clit and pumped her fingers slowly and deeply in and out of Jane. Soon Maura thought she had enough, holding her petite frame against her. Maura closed her eyes and sighed breathlessly. Finally, she let the girl go completely. She pulled the dress down and up, fixing it over the pretty girl and then smiled at her.

"I always get what I want..." she said, eying her. "Don't forget that," she said and then Jane was left alone outside, feeling utterly fragile and vulnerable.

Jane wrapped her arms around her tender body and felt new tears well up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand moved out of the dark alley. Images of what had just happened were rushing through her head. She still couldn't believe it. Jane made her way to the car and got inside. She cried against the steering wheel for a while before she drove back home. Luckily her Dad wasn't home yet. She took a long hot shower and then went straight to bed.

Stephen finally saw his sister and her three friends enter the club. He immediately walked up to her. "Where have you been, Maura? I told you a thousand times not to leave the club without telling me first." Her brother said and pulled his sister by her arm aside, so they could talk in private and not in front of her three friends. "Don't do that again."

"Fine, alright," Maura said and pulled away from him. She gave him a face and rolled her eyes.

"I was just having some fun. I can do that right?" She huffed and moved away from him with her three friends back toward the dance floor. The laughed among themselves. One of them grabbed Maura's backside and kissed her neck.

Several days later, Maura moved down the steps. Stephen was fast asleep. The house was dark. She grabbed her jacket and moved out the door. Once in the car she drove to a new club that she had heard about. She wore her usual short skirt and boots, with a tight fitting top. She moved down the steps, showed her fake ID and was let inside even if they knew she was lying. She was just too cute to not be let in. However, this was not going to be her night...

TBC

I know this Chapter was shocking but I promise the next ones will be better! Just wait and see!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments!

You are probably dying to know how it continues...enjoy!

**Chapter 03**

Frank Rizzoli had enough of his enemy Patrick Doyle. Two of his men had robbed the van full of drugs of one of his man. Frank had enough! He gave Paddy Doyle the chance to return the drugs or the money but he didn't care. Nothing happened. It angered Frank and he needed to send Paddy a message, showing him that he better not mess with him. Frank had always known that Paddy had two kids.

A boy and a girl, but he had never thought of harming anyone of them. Going after the family was low but Frank didn't know what else to do. He found out what Paddy's daughter looked like and what she liked to do and sent one of his men to get her as soon as she was going out again with her brother.

Luckily for them, that night Maura seemed to be by herself. They waited in front of the club and as the blonde girl came out, lightly intoxicated from the alcohol, they grabbed her, pulled her in a van and drove off.

Maura was intoxicated, but not enough to not understand what was going on. She instantly regretted not having Stephen with her. She screamed out, but was silenced quickly and pulled struggling into the van. She was held tightly throughout the drive, but she didn't stop screaming or struggling. She was terrified. She tried to beg them to let her go with the hand over her mouth, but they simply ignored her.

She wouldn't see what way they drove and as they arrived they put a cloth with chloroform over her mouth so she'd pass out before they'd open the door. A guy picked up her limp body and carried her inside the house.

It was around 2am and Jane was fast asleep as this happened. Her father told the guy to bring the blonde in the guestroom, where he restrained her arms against the bed. Doyle's girl looked so young - around Jane's age probably, he thought.

The next morning, Jane woke up. She wore some hot pants and a tank top, her hair into a loose bun as she was walking down the hallway, humming. She was stopped by her Dad.

"Jane." He said warning and Jane didn't understand.

"Morning Pops." She said and wanted to get passed him but he stopped her.

"We have a guest here for the next days..." He informed her.

"Oh? Who is it?" Jane asked.

"Paddy Doyle's daughter." He said and looked in her eyes. Jane understood what it meant. She knew about Paddy Doyle and she knew her Dad had probably kidnapped the girl.

"But Pops, why? I thought you are not going after the family and..."

He silenced her. "Shut up Jane." He said simply. "It is the way it is now. And it gives you the chance to show me you are any good." He continued and Jane's face fell.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You take care of the girl while I am not here." He pointed out.

"But Pops..." Jane started but he interrupted her again.

"No but's. Don't disappoint me." He only said. They were talking right in front of the guest room, so Maura could hear their conversation.

Maura could hear people talking outside her room and she could understand some of their words. She was with the Rizzoli family that she was sure of...who else would take her from her home. She swallowed and pulled at the restraints, but found that there was no way she was getting free. She pulled with her leg strength and that did not work either.

Her chest rose and fell deeply and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She was terrified. Maura thought she recognized a voice, but she wasn't entirely sure. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Her cheeks were stained with makeup from her tears.

"Where is she?" Jane asked her Dad carefully.

"Guestroom." He simply said.

The brunette sighed and passed by the guestroom and walked downstairs. She made herself some cereal and ate them while she was listening to the radio. As she was done, she fixed up another bowl with cereal and walked up the stairs.

Jane had no idea who Paddy Doyle's daughter was or how old she was. Jane was nervous as she had her hand on the handle of the door. She didn't know how to act, after all she didn't wanna disappoint her Dad. She took a deep breath and then opened the door. She almost dropped the bowl of cereal as she saw who was lying restrained in bed. Maura!

Maura opened her eyes as the door was opened and her heart literally stopped beating. There, standing in the door way was the girl she had all but raped the other night. She could not talk due to being gagged, but the look in her eyes told Jane that she was a hell of lot more scared now. _Oh my god_ ... her mind screamed and she didn't move now. Her eyes slowly met Jane's her hands trembled within the restraints.

Jane placed the bowl on a table quick and left the room again, closing the door. She was leaning against the closed door and was breathing heavily. She had hoped she never had to see that horrible girl ever in her life again. And now she was here, in her house, in a bed.

Her father came out of his office, reloading his gun and put it in his holster as he found his daughter like that.

"Is there any problem?" He asked in the tone of voice Jane hated.

The brunette shook her head slowly. "No Pops..." She whispered.

"Good, because there shouldn't be." He said to Jane. "I have some business to do now. Be a good daughter and do what I've told ya." Frank said as he passed Jane by and made his way downstairs.

Jane sighed frustrated and then opened the door again and closed it behind her. She didn't know how to act in front of the girl who had raped her the other night. She couldn't hurt her...she was restraint, Jane had to tell herself over and over again, before she walked up to her. She brought her hands to the gag in Maura's mouth and pulled it down.

"Please...please let me go. You know me! You know me...please let me go," she begged, tears falling down her face. She breathed heavily and looked at Jane. Now, it was her turn to be in the position of fear...that Jane was sure of.

The pretty blonde looked as terrified as Jane had been those many days ago. Now, she was here...and under Jane's care or attention...or pretty much anything that she wanted to do to her. Maura just stared at her after Jane said nothing back.

How quickly the tables have turned, Jane thought. She didn't look in the blonde girl's eyes as she picked up the bowl of cereal and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes... I _do _know you and what you did to me..." Jane whispered, hurt in her voice. She brought the spoon, full of cereal to Maura's lips.

"Open up. It's just cereal." Jane said matter of factly and waited for her to open her mouth.

Maura stared at Jane and then slowly opened her mouth. She trembled as she chewed at then swallowed.

"Then...let me go. Please...just let me go," she said once she swallowed, looking at Jane's face. Jane would not look at her and Maura knew why. She then had to swallow her pride.

"Jane...I am sorry...please...I am sorry...I should not have hurt you. I shouldn't have," she said and stared at Jane. A few new tears fell down her cheeks. Her perfectly flat stomach trembled.

Jane didn't reply, but brought a another spoonful of cereal to Maura's lips. She didn't know what to say to the blonde. Yes, she had hurt her a lot with what she did. And yes, it couldn't be taken back. She had taken her virginity forcefully even though she had begged her not to.

"Just be quiet and eat." Jane then said, still avoiding the eye contact with the blonde.

Maura took a few more bites from Jane before she was done and she turned her head away. Her entire body trembled and she closed her eyes. This girl was going to take her revenge out on her...and she had no one to blame but herself. She took what she want and how could she expect anyone else not to. She opened her eyes and stared at the window.

"Are you going to hurt me," she finally asked, still looking out the window.

Jane placed her spoon in the now empty bowl and got up from the edge of the bed. She was about to leave but stopped as Maura asked her that question. Jane turned around and looked at the restrained girl.

"I am not like you, Maura." The Italian girl simply said. "Just call if you need something. I'm in the other room." Jane told her and left the room, leaving the door a bit open so she'd hear Maura when she needed something.

She brought the empty bowl downstairs and put it in the dishwasher, before she walked back up in her room, also leaving the door a bit open. She couldn't believe that Maura was Doyle's daughter but then again...all the stories her father had told her about Doyle showed that he was ruthless and apparently, so was his daughter.

Maura just watched Jane leave. There was nothing that she could do. Jane had told her that she wasn't going to her hurt...basically, but she also had not let her go. She stared at the ceiling after a moment, trying to think of anything that she could do.

Finally, she settled on struggling and pulling against the restraints. There was nothing else she really could do. She also listened for movement of any kind. She pulled and pulled against her restraints.

Jane was lying in her bed in her room and had a book in her hands; reading. She heard Maura struggling and pulling against the restraints. She deserved it, after all she had done to her, Jane thought.

She brought her attention back to her book and read for almost two hours before she lied the book aside. She got up and stretched, moving over to Maura's room.

"Are you...are you still good?" Jane asked her. "Or are you hungry, thirsty? Must use the restroom?" The brunette asked the blonde.

Maura just laid there. She had stopped the struggle almost an hour ago. Her wrists were raw, swollen, and red. She stared up at the ceiling and breathed slow and even. She heard Jane talking to her, but she simply did not want to respond.

Jane heard movement downstairs. The side door opened and one of the guards wandered in. Someone was always there, to watch over Jane. Her father was very protective of her, even if he treated her bad. She was his only off spring after all.

Jane sighed as Maura didn't reply. "Guess not then." Jane said and moved back into her room. She heard the movements downstairs and then someone walking up the stairs. Jane was used to that her whole life already. The door to her room got opened and a man looked inside.

"Janie, are you alright?" He wanted to make sure. The brunette girl nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Joe." She smiled and the man gave a nod and left the room again. He then moved into the guestroom. He just wanted to take a look at Doyle's daughter, but as he saw how beautiful she was, he stepped inside.

"Hey. Bad day?" He asked, chuckling a bit as he looked down at her. She must've been Jane's age, he figured.

Maura's jaw tightened as Jane spoke to her again and then left the room. She pulled against the restraints until she heard another movement in the hall. Then she froze when she heard a deep voice speaking to her.

She turned her head slightly and just glared at him. His question was really stupid. Maura figured he must not have been the brightest of men. She then simply turned away from him as best she could. She had never regretted what she had done until this moment...Now she had wished she had stopped.

"Oh too good to talk to me or what?" He asked her with a huff, as Maura tried to turn away from him. "We all know about you...Maura. We studied you, we had to find out what you like and where you go...in order to get you." He said matter of factly. "And I've heard you are a little whore, is that true? Do you like whoring around?" He asked her and let his finger run from her neck, down to her breasts.

Maura tensed and looked back at him. "Get your hands off of me! You don't have that right!" She said harshly at him and pulled against the restraints instinctively. Her heart started to beat faster within her chest and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know nothing about me," she snapped and twisted her lower half and got a pretty good kick to his upper side with the heel of her boot. It was the one time she was grateful for heels and for not being tied at her ankles.

He groaned as the heel hit him and immediately backhanded the blonde girl hard. "You little bitch!" He hissed between his teeth.

"I know more about you than you can imagine. And you _are _a whore. A little slut, even. But for girls... you take girls and get taken by girls..." He said. "That's so hot, I wished I could have watched you doing it. I bet you are skilled, aren't you?" He asked, making sure he stood in an angle where he couldn't get kicked again.

Her body buckled hard as she was hit and the corner of her mouth trickled with blood. She glared at him breathing heavily. "...and you are a bastard...so really what's the difference," she said to him and then spit in his direction.

She pulled against her restraints and groaned in anger that she was stuck. Maura pulled as hard as she could. Her body ached.

"Get the hell out of here! My father will hear what you did and he will kill you..."

He simply backhanded her again. Jane heard Maura's angry tone, and got up from her bed and walked over to the guestroom, looking from Joe to Maura.

"What's going on?" Jane asked, seeing the blood on the side of Maura's mouth. "I take care of her, not you Joe." The brunette pointed out and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh I just thought you needed some help. She talked shit about you." Joe said.

"About me?" Jane repeated and looked questioning at Joe. He thought about it.

"Err, yeah. You know, Maura here, is a little lesbian. And she said...err, once she's outta here she'll...take you." He lied. It was the only thing he could think of. Jane's eyes widened as she heard that.

Maura was trying to regain some sense of control inside her mind. Her head was rolling with pain and her cheeks were flushed in anger.

"I never said anything about her! You lying fuck!" Maura snapped at him and tried to kicking him again with the sharp heel of her boot. She pulled against her restraints again, this time harder.

"Let me out! Let me out now! I will have both of you killed! I promise you this! Both of you!" She screamed loudly.

Joe wasn't impressed by her threats but Jane knew better. Maura always got her will. Her dark brown eyes showed fear, as she moved to Maura and pulled the gag back in her mouth. She didn't wanna listen to her, she couldn't.

"One hell of a bitch, isn't she?" Joe asked and shook his head in disbelief at her.

"Let's just leave her alone. She'll calm down." Jane said and moved outside the room with him, closing the door.

It passed a few hours, before Jane would enter the room again quietly. As she saw Maura wasn't asleep she moved to her bed, and removed the gag from her mouth. "Do you need anything?" Jane asked her.

Maura just looked at Jane. "No," was all she said and then tried to move away from Jane. She stared at the window once again. She had nothing else left to do, but to stare. Her body hurt...her wrists her, her head hurt and her face hurt, especially the corner of her mouth. She turned back to Jane after a moment, tightening her jaw.

"Let me go," she said firmly. "Let me go now...and I won't let him kill you..."

"I'm not gonna get killed. My Pops protects me." Jane said. She hoped she was right. She knew her Dad was a dangerous man and she hoped that he was dangerous enough that Paddy Doyle would never dare touching his family. In this case, Jane. But Jane started to have her doubts about that, since her father had kidnapped Doyle's daughter.

Maura pulled at her restraints again and sighed. She had never felt anything so tight and so hard to get out of before. She groaned softly and fell back against the bed. Her shirt and rode up slightly from her constant struggling, showcasing one very sweet looking stomach.

"They can't protect you from my father. In a factor of 1 to 10...he is a 15 on the dangerous scale. And you forget about my brother..." she said, meeting Jane's pretty brown eyes. Maura still had not forgotten how Jane had felt against her fingers.

Of course Jane hadn't forgotten about her brother. He had seemed way nicer than Maura.

"They...wouldn't hurt me." Jane said, not knowing if she tried to convince Maura or herself. "It's not my fault you are here. I'm just in the middle of all this. I don't even wanna be part of this." Jane said softly.

"Then let me go...god Jane...just let me go. I would if you were in my position," she said and her words just made Jane sick. It was as if she didn't think that she had hurt Jane so horribly bad a few days ago.

Maura seemed to never pay for anything she did or be punished. She got whatever she wanted...and that was that. Jane had been just another thing that Maura had wanted two nights ago. It was still a raw emotion for Jane. Maura stared at Jane. "You don't know anything," she added.

"You would take advantage of me if I was in your position." Jane only said bitter. "Because that's how you are. You are one mean, spoiled girl." The brunette said matter of factly. She fished the keys out of her jeans pocket. "I'll let you go to the bathroom now, to do your thing. Don't try anything." Jane said warning.

Maura did not sit up right away after Jane unlocked her restraints. When she did, she almost fell over. She was so dizzy. She glared at Jane.

"So what if I would...you would love it,"she snapped back and slipped from the bed but was blocked because Jane was in front of her. Maura moved closer to Jane. She was intimidating to say the least. She narrowed her eyes and then simply waited for Jane to let her use the restroom.

Once inside the restroom, she looked toward the small window. She stood on the toilet and saw that she was on the first floor. She looked behind her and swallowed. Then her eyes darted around for something to break the window with.

That woman was pushing Jane's buttons! Jane stood in front of the bathroom door, her arms wrapped around herself while she waited for Maura to do her thing in the bathroom. Jane leaned against the door frame and sighed, looking at her watch.

"Maura hurry, will you?" Jane said impatient. If her Dad would come home and see that she had removed Maura's restraints, she'd be in trouble, she knew it. "Maura hurry please."

Maura heard Jane talking outside the door as she picked up the back of the toilet and tapped it against the glass of the window, cracking it. Then she set it down and grabbed a towel and pushed the glass pieces. Jane would hear something strange from inside the bathroom.

Joe was heading down the hall. "Hey Janie...what are you doing in the hall," he said as he approached her.

"Nothing." Jane said quickly. "I...I..must use the loo." The brunette said and opened the bathroom door only a crack, to squeeze herself through it and then shut it. She rushed over to Maura, as she was about to climb out of the window and pulled her back, pressing her hand over Maura's mouth.

If Joe would notice that Jane had messed up again, he'd probably tell her father. "Sh please, Maur." Jane whispered into her ear. Jane was silent, hearing if Joe would leave.

Maura yelped as she was grabbed and then held against Jane and her mouth covered. She struggled for a moment and then stopped as she heard Jane's words. Part of wanted to screw Jane over, but the other part of her wanted to get out of here and perhaps if she did this...she might be able to leave. She swallowed and remained silent until the footsteps were head moving back down the hall.

Jane let out a relieved sigh and let go of Maura. Then she looked at the broken window and let a hand ran through her dark hair.

"Why did you do this! I asked you not to do anything..." Jane said in frustration. "My Pops will kill me...you have no idea." The brunette girl said in desperation.

"I was trying to leave," Maura said with a dark gaze as she pulled back from Jane. "I don't care if your Pops will kill you. I need to get out of here...I can't stay here anymore..." she said and then before Jane could respond, the door slammed open and Jane's father stood there. His eyes widened at what he saw. Joe was behind him.

"Joe, get her back to the bed. Jane...you go to your room...NOW!" He yelled. Maura backed herself against the tile, slightly behind Jane as Joe came for her.

"No...don't you touch me! Don't!" Maura said, but she could not get away. He grabbed her roughly and coped a feel of her backside as he dragged her from the rest room.

Jane quickly turned around as she heard her father voice. Her heart was racing in her chest.

"Pops please, lemme explain. She needed to use the loo, I didn't know she'd try anything funny." The brunette girl tried to explain her actions. She saw Maura being dragged out of the bathroom by Joe.

He pulled her behind himself and dragged her back into the guestroom. Joe threw her on the bed and restrained her arms and then her legs again.

"No! No! NOOO!" Maura screamed and arched her back and fought Joe the whole way as he restrained her again. She managed to kick him once or twice. Her body moved in amazing ways within her anger. It was hard to deny how hot her sweet petite figure was.

Jane father shook his head at his daughter and then stepped forward when she didn't move. He grabbed her upper arm harder, painfully hard. "Get to your room. I thought I could trust you, but you have proved me wrong. Jane I am very disappointed in you," he said and shoved her into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"No Pops please lemme explain." Jane begged him as he shoved her into her room and slammed the door shut. The brunette sighed in desperation and let herself fall onto the bed, rubbing her upper arm lightly, while she looked out of the window.

Joe in the meanwhile backhanded Maura again for kicking him and then put the gag in her mouth. "You are stupid for what you've tried! So stupid!" He yelled at her as Frank entered the room and looked down at the blonde.

"I had a nice little chat with your father today and guess what...he wants you back as soon as possible. The exchange is tomorrow." He let her know and with that he left again.

Joe looked down at the blonde. "Tomorrow huh? Daddy must love his little princess a lot, huh?" He teased her.

Maura cried out as she was hit and closed her eyes for a moment until the pain subsided. Then she glared at Frank as he entered the room. She groaned against the gag and tensed her entire body as she tried to again free herself. Her eyes settled on Joe as he spoke to her and she growled at him, moving against the restraints.

Frank went back to his daughter's room and opened the door. He shut it behind himself and folded his arms at his chest.

"Now explain or you will get the beating of your life for what you almost let happen. I don't think your excuses will save you from this one..." he said frowning.

Jane immediately sat up in her bed as her father re-entered and wiped the tears with the back of her hand away quickly. She cleared her throat and looked down on the ground.

"Maura...needed to go to the loo, and I couldn't just let her do it in the bed...so I uncuffed her and walked her to the bathroom. I waited in front of the door so she couldn't escape but then she smashed the bathroom window and tried to climb out...but I heard it in time and got her back before she even had the chance to climb out, Pops." Jane explained.

"That is your only saving grace, Jane. You should not have let her out of that room for anything. She is our prisoner...not a guest. I don't care if she looks small and fragile. She means nothing to us. She was your responsibility and you failed. You failed me, Jane," he said, stepping closer to her. His words hurt her most of all. It wasn't the slap to her face...it was his words...how uncaring they sounded.

Tears welled up in Jane's eyes as she kept on staring down on the floor of her room.

"But Pops, she is a human being...and she can't control her body like that. It's not her fault if she has to...use the loo. And who am I to deny her that?" Jane whispered. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you. It wasn't my intention."

"Shut up. Using the loo is not a privilege...when you are a prisoner. You know this Jane! I am soo upset at you right now. I was thinking of giving you more freedom...but you just lost it all." He glared down at his daughter and then reached down and grabbed her chin. "Look at me when I am talking to you. Take your punishment like a man!"

Jane's dark brown eyes met his. Her eyes were glistening with tears. "Pops I am sorry, I really am. I'd never disappoint you on purpose, you know this." The brunette girl answered and kept looking in his eyes. Then she closed them for a brief moment, before she met his eyes again. "And I am _not _a man, Pops. I've never been." Jane whispered.

Frank blinked at his daughter as she flatly told him that she was not a man. He narrowed his eyes. "I know you are not a man Jane! I just want you to stop acting like a whiny little girl. You are not a little girl anymore Jane. You have responsibilities...You are a grown woman. Follow them and stop screwing up and screwing me!"

"Of course, Pops. It won't happen again, I promise. I won't disappoint you again. I've learned my lesson - a prisoner has no privileges. I am sorry I screwed up." Jane whispered and kept looking into his eyes, hoping to convince him with her words.

He roughly let go of her chin and sighed, turning away from her. He said nothing more and simply walked to her door, opened it and shut it. His silence was the worst thing for Jane. It gave her a terrible feeling that he was still very upset with her.

Just a minute after Frank had left his daughter's room, Joe left Maura's, a smirk on his face as he zipped up his pants.

As her father had left, the brunette girl cried into her pillow like almost every night because of her father. Jane eventually fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her alarm clock, it read: 3:28AM. She sighed and climbed out of her bed quietly. She knew her Dad was fast asleep.

She walked downstairs in the kitchen and drunk a glass of water, then she refilled it and walked upstairs and into Maura's room, closing the door behind herself. Though she didn't switch the light on, not wanting Joe or her Dad notice that she was in Maura's room.

"Maura?" Jane whispered quietly, trying to find out if she was awake.

Maura cried hard the moment that she was alone, twisting and turning her body in utter anguish. It had then taken her hours to fall asleep and when she finally did, it was restless sleep. She was woken just a few hours later to a soft voice speaking her name.

She moaned softly against her gag because she dared to move and her body hurt terribly bad. Her cheeks were stained with tears that Jane could not see and her clothing was twisted all over her body. There was blood between her legs that Jane would see if and when she would turn on a light.

Jane moved over to Maura and sat down on the edge of the bed, as she heard her moan against the gag, knowing that she was awake.

"I'll remove the gag now but _please _don't scream." Jane whispered and pushed the gag out of Maura's mouth. "I remembered you didn't had anything to drink all day...I brought you a glass of water, are you thirsty?" Jane whispered.

"Y-yes," she said almost so soft that Jane could barely hear her. Maura chin trembled in the darkness and she drank the water so fast that she started to cough for a moment. She finally swallowed and looked at Jane in the darkness. "Thank you," she said after a moment and then closed her eyes, crying softly in the darkness.

Jane placed the now empty glass aside. She heard Maura cry and bit her lip. "You know, I've heard my Pops and Joe talking...and they said they exchange you tomorrow...well today already...that means you get to go back to your family." Jane whispered, not knowing if Maura knew, but she wanted to cheer her up with the information.

"I know," she said and sniffed back some tears. She blinked several times and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't even speak of what had happened to her...and she never would, to anyone. Her body had been used and she now understood what the felt like and she was never going to do it to another person again.

She swallowed, "I am so sorry for what I did to you...I should have never done something like that...god I am sorry..."

Jane silenced as the blonde girl reminded her of the night as she had lost her virginity. "Maura, don't..." Jane whispered. "...don't remind me. I try to forget. And please never tell anyone what you did...if my Pops finds out he'll kill me..." Jane whispered and she meant it.

He'd be so disappointed of her, that she couldn't fight off the three girls, that she had let it happen to her, that a _girl _did it to her and that she had lost her pureness before she got married. "He's just very strict." Jane explained quietly to Maura.

"Who would I possibly tell," she said in the darkness and shifted. She made a pained face that Jane wouldn't see in the dim light. Her body ached very bad and she just wanted the burning to stop between her legs. She was sure she was bleeding a little...he was a lot bigger than she was able to fit physically. He was a big man. She closed her eyes and her chest heaved.

"Your thousand of friends in the club." Jane answered quietly and noticed Maura shifting. Jane could imagine that it wasn't nice lying in the same position all day but Jane couldn't change anything about it.

"Maura, when you return to your father, can you tell him not to try to kill my Pops? He's my only family here and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost him." She whispered.

Maura squared her jaw at Jane's words about her friends at the club, but she didn't say anything further about it because Jane's next words took her off guard. She sighed and shook her head.

"That is going to be next to impossible. Your father kidnapped me. How can I even convince him not to take his revenge. I don't even..."

"Because your father stole something from my Pops. And in order to get it back, he kidnapped you. He would have never done it otherwise if he had known other options. He doesn't go after women and kids." Jane explained to her.

_"_And you've been treated well here...my Pops never slapped you or did anything to hurt you physically..and well, I didn't either." Jane said.

Maura instantly got angry at Jane's words. "Yeah, you never hurt me and neither did your damn pops, but that doesn't mean that nothing happened with your fucking guard," she said in anger and her words got just a little too loud for Jane's comfort. Maura started to pull against the restraints.

"Turn the light on! Do it!"

"Sh, Maura please." Jane begged her. She grabbed the pillow from underneath Maura's head and put it in front of the door, so when she turned on the light, nobody could see it from outside. She squeezed her eyes shut at the brightness of the light and then looked at Maura. She saw Maura's clothing twisted all over her body and then blood between her legs. Jane was shocked as she saw that and didn't know what to say.

Maura's eyes were shut as Jane turned on the light and she did not open them right away. Her body looked a mess on the bed and within the restraints. When she finally opened her eyes she saw the shock on Jane's face.

"He did this...he-he raped me..." she said, meaning the guard. "While your father was yelling at you. No one heard me screaming...No one came to save me..."

Jane's heart broke at her words and she closed her eyes. She knew exactly how Maura felt and how helpless she must have felt that nobody came to rescue her. It all reminded Jane of her own rape, where she had begged and pleaded Maura to stop but she didn't...but in her case, three other girls had witnessed the rape. They could have helped her but they didn't.

"Maura...I..am sorry. I...don't know what to s-say. I would have saved you." Jane whispered, looking back into Maura's face. "I'll tell my Pops and he'll kill Joe for doing that. He doesn't approve such a behavior."

"No you wouldn't have. You knew very well that I got exactly what I deserved. You can't deny it. You won't," she said bitterly and shifted against the restraints. Her body hurt like hell. She breathed deeply and looked at Jane again.

"Let my father kill him and my brother...that will be worse. Don't say anything...he will meet a very bad end..." she said and her smile was dark.

Jane glared at the blonde girl now. "Don't say that! Don't say that I wouldn't have helped you. You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. Just because I am the daughter of a mafia boss doesn't mean I have no heart! And I do - I _do _deny it - I had no idea he'd do that to you. I would have put a stop to this if I had known this because I exactly know how it feels to get raped!"

Maura opened her mouth to say something back to Jane in anger, but the pretty brunette's words of knowing how it feels to be raped halted anything she could have said. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. It was her fault...it was all her fault that this nice girl had to feel that for the rest of her life.

"I am sorry...I truly am...please...just let it go...move on and never think of it again. I am sure you can do that...OK...I am sorry," she said and turned her head away from the girl.

Jane turned off the light again and grabbed the pillow from the door. She moved over to Maura and put it underneath her head again.

"Just try to sleep now. Tomorrow you're gonna be back with your family." Jane said. She even adjusted the blanket and pulled it over Maura's body so she wouldn't be cold.

Maura sighed and closed her eyes as Jane gave her back the pillow and then covered her up. Her arms and legs still ached and she had bruising on the right side of her face from being hit. She finally passed out after a while when Jane finally left.

TBC

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the comments!

Chapter 04

Maura woke the next morning to Jane's father staring over and seeing the condition that she was in. He roared his anger toward Joe and Jane.

Joe and Jane both were standing next to Frank, in front of Maura as he yelled at them. Jane looked down at the ground and screwed up her pretty face. How she hated being yelled at. As he was done, Frank looked at Maura.

"Who did that to you?" He wanted to know and looked into her hazel eyes.

Maura looked from him to Jane and then to him again. She swallowed and narrowed her eyes at Frank.

"The man standing right next to you," she snapped and pulled against the restraints. She wanted him to pay for what he did to her… "He raped me…while he beat me," she said and finally looked over at Joe. She gave him a dark look that said she had got him back. "You didn't even notice...you were too busy yelling at your daughter," she added in defense for Jane.

Frank's facial expression immediately changed as Maura said that. He turned to Joe's side and grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him roughly against the wall. Jane shrugged together and stepped aside.

"So that's what you are? A rapist? You like to rape helpless girls?" Frank yelled at him, obviously furious with that man.

"Boss...relax. It was just Doyle's daughter, it's not like I touched Janie." Joe defended himself. Frank punched him in his stomach.

"Doesn't matter! I hate rapists..." He said while he kept Joe pressed against the wall. He reached for his gun and pulled it, pressing it against the head of Joe. "That behavior is unforgivable and the world doesn't need bastards like you." Frank said.

"Wait wait wait...C'mon, you can't kill me." Joe said. Jane knew what was coming and squeezed her eyes shut while she placed her hands over her ears and the very next moment, Frank pulled the trigger.

Maura had watched the entire thing. She was not afraid of death. She was fascinated by it. However, she breathed deeply at the odd excitement that she felt from seeing his body fall and blood splatter against the wall. Then she scanned the room, seeing Jane with her eyes shut and holding her ears to see Frank standing back from the dead body in a pile on the floor before him. She swallowed.

Frank turned around again and put his gun back in the holster. He looked at his daughter and raised a brow, grabbing her by her wrist and pulled her hand down from her ear.

"Don't act like a lil girl now, C'mon." He groaned and then looked at Maura.

"I apologize for what Joe did. I don't tolerate such a behavior." Frank said to Maura. "Jane get ready." He then said to his daughter and Jane looked confused.

"Get ready for what?" The brunette asked.

"Don't ask. Do it!" Jane nodded quickly and left the room. He cut the restrains from Maura's wrists and ankles and pulled her up from the bed. Though he restrained her hands behind her back again. "Now, I'm gonna exchange you for some nice cash."

Maura made an annoyed growl low in her throat as she was pulled from the bed and restrained again. She looked at Joe and then over her shoulder at Frank as Jane left the room.

"You would be smart to clean me up. You won't get anything when I look like this," she said smartly and turned to face him after he was done tying her hands behind her back.

He pushed her out of the room. "I don't like smart asses." Frank said and pushed the door of Jane's room open and then pushed Maura inside. He groaned as he opened the restraints of the blonde girl again.

"Just dress something from Jane." He simply said. "And don't even think about to go through the window. My men are outside." Frank told her and then closed the door of Jane's room.

Maura turned on him and glared at him as he shut the door into Jane's room. Then she looked around Jane's room and headed right to the window and looked out. She saw the guards and shook her head.

"Damnit," she muttered to herself as she looked toward the closet. She started to fish through it and finally found a blue skirt and a grey tank top. "Uggg, I guess these will have to do," she muttered to herself and went to Jane's dresser and looked inside for a clean pair of underwear.

Jane's room was unlike Maura's not very big or spectacular. The only furniture in the room were a bed, a closet, a nightstand and a small cupboard with a TV on it. Frank knocked against the door. "Hurry up! You are not dressing up for some fashion show. I give you one more minute." He said impatient.

Maura glared at the door as she stripped down to just her bra and then tossed her clothing into the nearest trashcan of the sparely decorated room. Her room was by far larger, had more items in it, and one huge queen sized bed with a canopy. She pulled on the boxer underwear and then the blue skirt and grey tank top. She picked up a hair tie from the nightstand and pulled her messy curls back. Then she just stood there, staring at the door and waited for him to open it.

"Alright, the minute is over!" Frank said and opened the door the very next moment. As he saw that she had changed, he was pleased. He walked over to her and tied her hands behind her back again. Then he grabbed her upper arm and walked with her downstairs and outside.

Jane was outside already with two of Frank's men. He walked with Maura to the van and opened the door, before he tossed her inside. "Alright, let's get in the car." Frank said to his men and Jane.

Jane looked at him puzzled. "Me too?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'll give you a chance to make it up to me after the disaster from yesterday." Jane nodded and then got in the back of the van and sat down across from Maura. Then they drove off. Frank figured that if they'd exchange the money for Maura, he'd let Jane do it.

Doyle won't shoot Jane, since Frank hadn't killed Maura either. If Frank would send one of his men to do the exchange it all would probably end in shooting - but not with Jane, he figured.

Maura winced as she was grabbed again after being tied. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can really go anywhere," she said, "this is really not necessary." She said as she was pulled down the steps and then outside to be tossed into the back of car.

She let out a grunt at the harsh shove and then just laid where she felt, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them again as Jane got in and her eyes just studied the girl.

"You should not let anyone talk to you that way...not even your father," she said absently and tried to sit up.

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "It's just how he is... I don't know him any different. But I love him." The brunette girl said and helped Maura to sit up and lean against the wall from the van. "Why? How is your Pops?" Jane asked her curious and sat down next to Maura now.

Maura half smiled at the mention of her father. "Very sweet. Of course that's the side I see," she said and winced at how sore her joints were. She stared at the pretty girl across from her.

"You can love him all you want...but it just seems to me like he doesn't really love you. Does he really deserve you?" She said, narrowing her eyes slightly as she studied Jane's reaction.

"Don't you dare saying that! He _does _love me! Of course he does!" Jane said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And he deserves me just as I deserve him. He teaches me all he knows about life. He only wants what's best for me, that's why he's so strict."

"Strict is strict...that's just manipulative and cruel...how he treats you," she said, studying Jane again.

Maura was not afraid to speak her mind. She had been taught to take what she wanted and to speak what was on her mind and she was taught to understand death.

"I am just saying how I see it. My father would never yell at me no matter what I did...of course, I don't really do anything that would get my into trouble...either..."

Jane let out a laugh. "You are a spoiled little princess, that's what you are. And you are not doing _anything _wrong? Really? Maybe not in your Dad's eyes or your eyes..." The brunette said and shook her head in disbelief. "Your Dad probably thinks you can't take it, so he never yells at you." Jane said.

Maura shook her head and huffed a laugh at Jane. "I don't do anything wrong. What could I possibly do wrong?" She asked her and shifted against the floor of the van. She narrowed her eyes at the pretty girl across from her.

"Your father seems to see you as everything wrong...and you just take it. You shouldn't. You take everything...like a timid little girl...and you don't use any of that inner strength."

"Oh may I remind you what happened in the club again..or rather outside the club? How would you call that? Mh? Did you do nothing wrong there too?" Jane asked and her eyes met hers. "And I am not a timid little girl, you don't even know me. You know nothing about my life so shut up." Jane now said angrily. "And FYI I am showing my father respect by taking it. But someone like you probably doesn't even get it."

"You wanted it! You loved it..." she snapped back and breathed a bit deeper as she glared at the woman. "Yeah, you are timid. You are a little girl...you coward at him. You tremble at his every word. You can't even tell him the truth that you basically slept with a woman out of fear. You are a weak baby," she said and smiled darkly at her.

That was too much for Jane. She lunged at the blonde girl and slapped her face and rammed her knee in her stomach. Her father and the men heard the rumbling at the back of the van and Frank stopped. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't need trouble now. He opened the door of the van and saw his daughter, boxing the blonde girl in the stomach with her fist.

"Jane!" Frank yelled at her and pulled his daughter roughly back by her arm, so Jane landed on her back. He pulled her up and backhanded Jane hard. "What's gotten into you! Leave her alone! If the deal blows because of your stupidity, you'll get the beating of your life." He threatened her and pushed his daughter aside against the wall of the van.

He looked at Maura. "You OK?" He asked. He didn't want that she had more bruises or anything visible than she already had.

Maura screamed out as Jane lunged at her and started hitting her. Her body tensed from the back and she tried to kick out to get Jane from her, but she could not get her body into the right position. Jane kept hitting her over and over until she was pulled from her. Maura watched, coughing slightly, as Jane was pulled up and then backhanded. She winced a little and coughed again. Her eyes met Frank's as he asked her if she was okay and she nodded..

The door was closed again and they were left alone. "Right...that's love," she spat at Jane and closed her eyes and the pain was still radiating throughout her body.

Jane didn't say anything to that. She sat as far away from Maura as it was possible in the van, crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaned her head against the wall of the van and looked at the ground. She was glad when the blonde was gone and she never had to see her again. She really was pushing her buttons. Who was _she _to get involved in her business?

Maura opened her eyes and stared at Jane after a moment. "You don't deserve to be treated like you mean nothing," she said, "even if you are my enemy...but then...you really aren't," she said in a softer voice and rested her head against the van's wall and sighed loudly. Her body hurt worse than it had before...from Jane's hits.

"Just shut up, I don't need your pity or whatever you are trying." The brunette girl said and turned her head to look at Maura. "Seriously, shut up or I will make you. I won't have you talking to me like that...or talking about me like you know me." The Italian girl said.

Maura rolled her eyes and just huffed a heavy sigh. "OK fine. Get beat up by your own father. Doesn't really affect me either way," she said hard and groaned softly because of the restraints.

She felt the car stop a moment later and the door would open again. Jane got out and then Maura was pulled out and brought down to her feet. She pulled against the man who held her. "Can you be any harder!"

"Jane listen to me..." Frank said and glanced at the other car that was about three hundred meters away from them. It was Doyle and his men. "...you take Maura and walk about half the way with her. Then you wait until Doyle sends someone over with the money. You take the money, then give Maura to him and you walk back to me. Simple as that." Frank said and Jane's eyes widened, shaking her head.

"I can't do that." Jane said, fear in her voice.

"Jane listen! They won't shoot you, okay? I promise." He said, placing his hands on his daughters shoulders and looking in her dark eyes. Jane held eye contact with him and silenced.

"Make me proud." he said and gave her a gentle push into Maura's direction. Jane swallowed, grabbed Maura by the arm and then started to walk. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she had a hard time controlling herself.

Maura walked next to Jane as they moved and as soon as they came into view from around the van, the door opened and Doyle himself got out as well as his son. Three men had their guns aimed at the men behind Jane. Maura started the cry just a little as she saw her father. His eyes were like daggers toward Jane.

Stephen recognized her right away and simply could not believe that the drunk, timid girl was holding his sister within her arms. He carried the bag of money. Doyle did not even stop and marched right up to them. "Give me my daughter," he said. The worry and love was evident in his voice.

Jane looked timid at him but didn't let go of Maura's arm. "The money first." Jane said to him, looking up in his face. Her heart was more than racing in her chest. The brunette felt like passing out from fear of this situation. She just wished her father would be on her side and she wouldn't have to stand alone here. Jane had never seen Doyle before but now she could put the name to a face finally.

Stephen stepped forward, eying her and then glaring at her as he handed her the money. He did not step back until Jane would hand over his sister. Maura looked at her brother and her heart was beating fast. She was scared but in a different way. She was scared that she was going to be shot before she was handed over to her family. Doyle did not look at Jane, but behind her to the men.

Jane took the money from Stephen and let go of Maura. It was such an awkward feeling, since she knew Stephen from the club. The brunette girl stood there like frozen, not knowing if she was allowed to move or if she'd get shot as soon as she'd turn her back to them. Frank and his men were standing in position, aiming at Doyle's men. The whole situation was very tensed.

Stephen took his sister within his strong hold and pulled her back with him. Doyle just kept staring behind her before he finally would step back.

"You ever try this again...I will kill you," he called out to Frank..."You and your entire family," he warned and then stepped back further with his family. He finally looked at Jane. "Get out of here kid...it's not safe..."

Jane pressed the bag of money tight to her chest and then turned around and started to walk slowly back to her Dad, even though she felt like running. As she finally made it to her Dad, she dropped the bag and wrapped her arms around him and started to sob. She was so glad that she made it back safe and didn't get shot in the process. She tried to calm down while her heart was still racing in her chest.

Frank only let her hold him for a second before he pushed her back and away. He glared at Doyle and then moved away from his daughter.

"Get in the car, Jane," he said before he got in the van himself. One of the men helped Jane into the back of the van. Maura was untied and then helped into the back of the limo. Doyle eyed Frank right before he got into the back of the limo and moved to his daughter, taking her into his arms.

"You are save now, Maura. I won't ever let something like that happen again." He said and stroke over her bruised face. "God, what did those bastards do with my sweet angel?" He asked and looked in his daughters eyes.

Maura took one look into her father's eyes and she just crumbled. She cried against him. Stephen just shook his head. He didn't always like what his sister had done, but he didn't want her to be hurt. She was his family.

Frank looked out the front window and spoke to his driver. Jane was left in the back, with the two other men. Her father had not hugged her. He loved her, but he rarely showed any affection to her that she so craved.

"Shhh it's alright, Maura." He whispered and stroke over her back, trying to calm his only daughter down. "You are safe now, you are safe." He repeated and placed a kiss on the top of her head while he kept on holding her. "I'll cheer you up...I'll get you whatever you want. What would you like? A new dress? New pair of shoes? New car? Anything, you just have to voice it, angel." He said.

Jane's heart started to beat in a normal rhythm again. She leaned against the metal wall of the van and pulled her legs close to her body and wrapped her arms around it. In silence she watched the two men, but really the only person she could think of was her father. She hoped he was proud at her for what she had done today.

Maura cried for a while as they drove away. She heard what her father said to her and she lifted her head, looking at him through swollen red eyes. She sniffed and he wiped her cheeks dry. "They ruined my skirt and top...I want a new set," she said, "and some boots," she added. Stephen rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Frank had approved of his daughter's job. He just wasn't the kind to show it through affection. How he showed it was through privilege... Jane had two weekends worth of free time after that. He told her that night.

Jane was excited as he told her she was allowed to go out for two weekends. She'd never return to that one specific club again where she knew Maura and Stephen were, but there were plenty of other clubs. Jane dressed a white shirt with some glitter on it and that would expose one of Jane's shoulder. Then she dressed black jeans hot pants. She straightened her dark hair again and clipped her hair partly up on one side. Then she got the fake ID from her Dad, car keys to one of his cars and drove off.

Jane had no idea what club was a good one but she stopped in front of one as she saw a long queue of people in front of it. So it must be a popular club, she thought. She waited almost 20 minutes in the queue before the Italian girl could get in.

Maura was inside and dancing like she always did. Stephen was at the table, watching her. Jane had picked the same club that she was at again...not even knowing it. Maura saw the tall dark haired vixen the moment she stepped inside the door and her eyes brightened. Jane looked soo beautiful. She excused herself from the crowd and moved right up to her.

"How fancy it is to see you here," she said, startling Jane. Maura reached up and touched Jane's hair. "I like it curly better," she said with a taunting smile.

Jane's face fell as she saw Maura again. She went through back door in the very same club like usual, how stupid could she be! She wasn't pleased to see the blonde again who so easily pushed her buttons.

"As I can tell, you are feeling better again." Jane only said crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at Maura with a cold glare in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be feeling better. It's been two weeks," she said, but she lied to herself. She was inwardly terrified...scared out of her mind at the news she had received three days ago. However, she pushed it back and smiled at Jane. Jane could see something within her eyes that was a little off.

"Come dance...it will make you look really good in that sweet outfit of yours," she added, pulling back, gazing over the pretty girl.

Jane looked in her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "After all you said to me in the van, I pass." Jane simply said.

"I'd love to dance with anyone but you." Jane didn't understand this blonde girl. She didn't know what was going on in her head. Why would Maura even come up to her after all what had happened? After all Jane had beat her up in the van.

Maura shrugged and pulled away. "Fine, who will miss you anyways," she said, turning from Jane and walking back into the inner crowd of people. She just started dancing again, simply ignoring Jane for the rest of the night, even if she ran into her.

Maura, several hours later, moved into the restroom and fixed her hair. She then suddenly felt sick again, but the pain was really intense in her stomach. She swallowed and sucked in a breath and then the pain dropped her to the floor.

Jane just flushed the toilet and came out of the stall as she saw Maura lying on the ground. The Italian girl dropped to her knees. "Maura? What's wrong?" Jane asked worried and placed her hand on Maura's shoulder, pulling her shoulder down so she could look into the blonde's face.

Maura's face went instantly pale as Jane looked down at her. Her arms were around her stomach and her body trembled hard and then tensed. She cried out sharply and then blood appeared on the floor.

"Oh my god...help me!" She cried to Jane. Her eyes were full of pure, raw terror.

Panic washed over Jane's face as she saw all that. "I'll be right back." Jane said and rushed out of the restroom and ran over to a bartender and told him to call 911. Then Jane rushed over to the table and grabbed Stephen by the arm. "Your sister...hurry" Jane said to him and pulled him along, as they made their way back to the restroom.

"Maura!" Stephen said worried and dropped to his knees. "God, Maura what happened?" He asked. "I wait outside for the ambulance." The Italian girl said and rushed outside the club and waited on the pavement for the ambulance to arrive.

Maura was cried out hard by the time Stephen came in. Blood was all over the floor beneath her by this point. Maura would not remove her hands from her stomach. "Help me!" She cried out again to her brother. "Stephen, help me!" He could hear the terror in her voice and that scared him cold. Maura stiffened and cried in pain.

Stephen didn't know what to do or what was going on. "Ambulance is on its way. Hang in there, sis." He said and stroke over her cheek softly.

About five minutes later the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics made their way to the restroom, put Maura on a stretcher and immediately drove with her, and Stephen in the hospital. Jane was worried since she had no idea what had happened to Maura. She left the club, not feeling like partying anymore, got into her car and drove to the hospital herself. She waited at the waiting area.

Several hours later, a doctor came out from the ER. Stephen had let Jane sit in the waiting room with him, but no where near him. The doctor moved toward Stephen. He explained that Maura had been pregnant and had miscarried...hemorrhaged, but that she was stable now. The baby was gone.

Maura closed her eyes, crying alone in the room. Her body hurt from the waist down. She knew what had happened and she was more ashamed than she had ever been before.

The moment that her brother knew...was the moment that her father would know...and then the rape would become public and the war would start.

Stephen didn't believe what he was hearing. He knew Maura was a lesbian through and through. Yes, she had enjoyed dancing with guys on the dance floor but she would never make out with them or anything of that like. He knew something was off. Maura would have never slept with a guy voluntarily.

He turned to Jane after the doctor had left. Anger written all over his face. "What did your father do with my sister?" He asked her angrily. Jane's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Nothing, I swear. My father didn't touch her." Jane defended her Dad.

"Then who did?" He asked, _knowing _that someone did it to her. Jane looked down.

"One of our guards...but my pops killed him." Jane whispered.

Stephen had never been so livid in his life. His chest heaved in anger as he looked at the timid brunette. His eyes burned into her own. "So someone raped my sister and now he is dead?" He asked her, but it really was not a question.

"When my dad hears of this...he won't be the only loss of life in your little family. He will murder you all..." Stephen then turned and moved down the hallway fast. "You follow me, I will kill your father myself..." he said, knowing the rules and respecting them about not touching children.

The brunette staid in the waiting area a while longer. She knew it meant war...and she understood why. She wondered if her father would start a war too if he knew about her rape, but she never planed on telling him ever. Jane left the hospital and made her way home. She couldn't sleep that night. She was so scared that any moment something could happen.

Stephen went to his sister and staid with her until their father came. He was furious about what he heard. That the guy who did it to his daughter was dead already, wasn't something he cared about. The fact that it happened was enough for him. He'd kill them all to take revenge for what happened to his little angel. This was _not _acceptable!

Maura could not even look at her father when he would finally show up at the ER. She just rolled to her side and closed her eyes. She had told him to go away, but he never listened to her. She knew that her brother was also close by and steaming with anger.

"She didn't do anything..." she finally said of Jane. Maura did not want anything to happen to Jane.

Frank opened his daughter's door, late in the morning. Jane was still asleep and should have been up hours ago. "Why are you still asleep," he demanded, looking down at his daughter within her bed.

Doyle was grinding his teeth as he looked down at his daughter. "I will spare her life, if you want me to. But I will kill everyone of Frank's men, including Frank. _No one _touches a member of my family like that and stays unpunished! I will kill them all! They _all _deserve to die." He said, pure anger in his voice. "And I'll do it soon. I'll surprise them with my men when no one is expecting it."

Jane looked up at her Dad drowsily. "Morning Pops..." She whispered and closed her eyes again, snuggling into her pillow. "I couldn't sleep all night." She whispered.

"Yesterday...I saw Maura at the club and she...broke down..and so the ambulance took her to the hospital and...it turned out she was pregnant, Pops. Joe had made her pregnant, but she had a miscarriage. And...now..everyone is so mad and I'm scared something is going to happen." Jane whispered and opened her eyes again, to look at her Dad.

Maura still did not look at her farther and just held herself tight. A few tears fell down her cheek. "Dad...we need to make sure that all the kids are away from the estate before we attack. We can't take any chances...same goes for any of the females that are not a part of his men," Stephen said, looking from his father to Maura and back again.

Frank stared at his daughter for a long moment before he would grab her up and then toss her a bag. "Pack what you can fit into this bag and have Henry take you away from here. I need you out within the hour. Jane, do you hear me? Within the hour. No excuses," he said and then left the room to get things together and to get all of his men prepared for a possible attack within the next several hours.

Doyle looked down at his daughter again. "We'll attack today. We won't shoot at kids or females but if it happens by accident then its Collateral Damage. I am _not _going to wait any longer!" He said determined. "I'm gonna get ready for the attack." he said, leaned down, kissing Maura's cheek and then left the hospital room.

Jane stood in her room flabbergasted and didn't move at first, but then she started to stuff clothes in her bag and two books, one of them was a photo album. Jane got dressed quickly and then rushed downstairs.

"But Pops, please come with me. I don't want anything happen to you. What would I do without you?" Jane asked him. "Please, _please _come with me." The brunette begged.

"I will not come with you. The most important thing is for you to be safe. I have to defend what I have created. That is the second most important thing," he said, looking down at his daughter.

He almost smiled...Jane saw that and then his face was blank once again. He started to touch his daughter's face but stopped himself. "Go...and don't you dare come back...until I send you a message that it is safe," he said in a demanding tone.

Maura flinched as her father had kissed her and as he started to leave the room, she called out to him. Her cries broke his heart. She was his little girl and she had been broken...hurt beyond anything he could have ever imagined...it was worse. She sat up in her bed. The last thing she wanted was to hug him in case he never came back at all.

Jane looked in his eyes as he said that and nodded. "Of course, Pops." The brunette whispered and then she just lunged at him and hugged him, wrapping her arms tight around him. She closed her eyes, smelling his aftershave, enjoying his closeness. "Please take care of yourself." Jane whispered.

Doyle stopped in his tracks when Maura called out for him. He turned around and walked over to her. He took his daughter in his arms and hugged her, kissing her temple softly. "I'll be back, Angel, I promise." He whispered softly.

"OK daddy," Maura purred softly as she trembled within his arms. She always called him daddy. She had since she first started talking. Hearing her use it now, made him realize that she was still just a fragile as she had been as a little girl. The fact that she was 16, didn't make a difference. She was his baby girl.

Frank looked down at his daughter that had her arms around him. He started to touch her back, but again stopped himself. He didn't need to start being warm now...not now...not when he might never see her again. He gently pushed her back. "Go, Jane...go now," he said and Jane heard his voice slightly crack.

He kissed the top of her head once again and looked at Stephen. "You stay here with your sister." He ordered and let go of the blonde. "I see you later, Angel." He said before he left the hospital. Stephen looked after his father and than at Maura. "I've never seen such an anger in his eyes before..."

Jane let go of him as he pushed her gently back and sighed. She kissed his cheek quickly and then picked up her bag from the ground. "I love you Pops." Jane said. It felt like she needed to say it. She was scared of what was going to happen and in case she wouldn't see her Dad ever again.

Maura closed her eyes and hugged him until he let her go. She trembled and watched him leave, sniffing back tears. When her brother spoke to her, Maura's chin just trembled. "He isn't coming back is he..." she said softly.

Frank watched after his daughter and nodded to her as she left. He blinked and was a little taken aback that she uttered the soft words of 'I love you.' Jane got in the car and it was driven off of the estate. He had no idea that that was the last time he would ever see his daughter again.

TBC

Any thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the comments again!

Chapter 05

Jane waited for days to get a message from her Dad but she never got one. She saw in the news what had happened and that her father's dead body was found, but that they were looking for his teenage daughter still. Jane's heart broke this day. She didn't wanna live anymore now that her last family member was dead too.

The Italian girl tried to commit suicide by slashing her wrists but she got saved and was committed into a mental Institution because of that. Jane staid there for three months before they'd bring her to a foster home. The brunette hated life and the pain she felt because of her fathers death. That event had changed her forever.

10 years later...

"Jane here, take the glasses of champagne." Her supervisor said and handed Jane a tray full of champagne glasses. The Italian woman sighed and left the kitchen with it.

Jane wore a white blouse, a black vest, a black skirt and a black apron. Her hair were tightly back into a bun, exposing her beautiful face. This was just another job where she had to serve rich snots. She hated it, but it paid the bills and the tips were usually good.

She looked at all the men in tuxes and all the women in fancy dresses, chatting and laughing with each other, while a jazz band was playing in the background.

The guest of honor was yet to arrive. A handsome young man moved on the stage and talked to several people from time to time. From what Jane could tell this was a dinner to celebrate an engagement.

Several people took some drinks from her tray without even giving her a second glance. Then the room would silence a moment as the honored guest was announced.

"Please let us all welcome, my lovely fiancee, Maura Isles..." said the handsome young man.

He smiled as a woman in a rich black gown that sparkled like diamonds came in through the side door. Hair as golden honey and eyes as rich hazel green. She was striking as incredibly beautiful. She stepped on stage and he brushed her long locks aside to kiss her cheek. The people clapped and she smiled down into the large crowd.

People started moving again and talking again. Drinking and celebrating. A honey blonde haired man took two glasses from Jane's tray and handed one to Maura who stood nearby.

People surrounded her and she laughed softly at some of things that they said to her. She wore a long necklace that was head to toe diamonds Her rich shoulders held up her thin strapped gown.

Jane didn't believe her eyes as she saw her. She almost dropped her tray in shock. That couldn't be true. She thought, she'd never see her again. Jane have had a hard time to leave her past behind and now ten years later that woman was back.

She had to force herself to calm down. Maura's father had killed her Pops! He was the reason that she had a miserable rest of the life. Jane felt utterly sick and thought it was unfair that Maura seemed to have such a great, fancy life. She didn't deserve it! She always had been such a spoilt kid, and it never seemed to end.

Jane grabbed the tray harder, so her knuckles turned white, as she glared at the blonde woman. She hardly had changed. She had grown a bit, her face was a bit rounder, but her body was still slim. Jane stopped another waiter who passed her by with an empty tray.

"Luke, take that. I feel sick, I need some fresh air." Jane said and handed the tray to him, before she stepped outside on the balcony.

No one ever paid attention to Jane. Hardly anyone ever did. It had been that way her whole life and it was worse since her father's death.

This Maura was getting married...married to a rich man who was still going to give her everything. It was all for show. Maura had no interest in men, but this was what her father wanted. He didn't know his daughter loved women.

She smiled and was radiant as she moved through the crowd, but she rarely was near her soon to be husband. Maura finally would end up making her way to the balcony, thinking she was getting fresh air on her own, but she saw someone else had beaten her to it.

"Hot in there..." she said to waitress, but not looking at her face as she moved to the edge of the balcony and placed her hands on it, looking over the railing.

Just for a second, Jane had thought of giving Maura a push so she'd fall off the balcony, but pushed that thought aside rather quick.

Jane wrapped her arms around her slim frame, like she always did, and looked the other way as Maura talked to her.

"I'd hardly be hot when I'd wear such a short dress like you." Jane answered a bit sassy and looked at the lake.

Maura smiled at the young woman that turned away from her. She laughed softly. Her laugh was sweet.

"Right...but one can still get hot around a busy room. I just want to go home...take a nice hot bath and them celebrate," she said lightly with a huff.

She took a drink of her wine and then turned toward the waitress. "Shouldn't you be serving the guests? You aren't smoking so...it's not really your break, now is it?"

Jane didn't laugh or even pull a face to what Maura said. She kept turned away. The Italian woman felt anger inside her rising as Maura said that - acting like she was her boss, as if she could order Jane around just because she wasn't one of those rich women inside.

Without saying a word, Jane reached into her apron and got out a cigarette. She put it between her lips and lit it.

"Now it is." She simply said and blew the smoke out.

Maura blinked and licked her upper lip. She cast a glance back inside and really no had noticed she was gone just yet. She swallowed and stepped a bit closer to the other woman.

"You wouldn't happen to have another one of those in your pocket, now would you," she asked her, studying her from behind. Nice body, yes. A dark mane of hair, yes. Long legs, yes with a killer backside, double yes. This woman was hot. Maura shuddered and blinked.

Jane took a long drag and then blew grey smoke out in the cool dark. Without turning around, she held the cigarette over her shoulder out to Maura, holding it between her forefinger and middle finger.

"My last. Trying to quit anyways." The brunette said.

"Right, me too," she said and simply took the cigarette and took a long puff from it.

She sighed and felt instantly relaxed. She handed it back to the woman and then turned back to the balcony. She sighed again.

"So, what's your story...you seem slightly odd, but I find that alluring," she said, looking out into the night sky. Her face was just as pretty as it had been ten years ago...only now it was that of a mature woman, rounder, fuller, still soft.

She took the cigarette back from her and took another long drag, looking out at the sea and the moon that was reflecting in it.

"My story? There's no story. I'm a waitress." Jane said simple. "What is yours?" She then asked her and raised a brow, even though Maura couldn't see that.

Maura shook her head and stared out at the sea. She swallowed and shrugged her shoulders even if the woman was not looking.

"Getting married for show. It's what society wants for a girl like me. To be paraded around like some door prize," she said in disgust.

She had changed, but Jane had no idea just how much yet. The day that she had heard that Jane's father had been killed...she just stopped. Everything that she did, the dancing the fooling around...that and the rape and loss of her baby had simply changed her.

"From a girl like you..." Jane repeated her words and then silenced. "...why do you care so much about what society expects from you? It's not society you try to please, it's someone else...I assume it's your father." Jane simply said.

With that statement the brunette also wanted to find out if Maura's dad was still alive or if he got killed by now. Jane wasn't out for revenge she forsworn the violence and the killing. She had decided not to become like her father even though she knew it was what he had wanted her to do.

"Is it that obvious," she said, running her fingers across her forehead and sighing. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's what he wants...so I must do it. He had done so much, so make him happy...I guess," she muttered and shrugged again. She looked at the woman, who still she had not seen her face and licked her lower lip.

"I don't actually...I just want to be who I am...have a little fun and just be me..." she said concerning society.

"Trying to please other people all your life instead of caring for your own needs or what you want, won't bring you anywhere, trust me." Jane said and took another drag of the cigarette. She blew the smoke slowly out and then snapped the cigarette off the balcony.

"I know right. I believe that one hundred percent. However...sometimes...that other side wins over anything else," she said and finally stepped back from the balcony. She looked the woman up and down.

"Thanks for talking to me..." she said before she moved back inside the building and to her guests. She moved easily within the crowds, smiling and drinking more.

Finally, she made her way back upstairs to her room within the hotel. She was stumbling down the hall.

When Maura was out of her sight again, Jane went back inside and continued to work, trying to avoid Maura. As the party was over and all the guests had left, Jane and the other waiters started to clean the glasses.

It was a long night and it was 4am by now - Jane just wanted to go home and sleep. As she finally was done, she took the cash from her boss. She grabbed her jacket and then left the event room.

Maura had forgotten something downstairs and after pulling on a robe, she made her way slowly to the elevator and then back down to the banquet hall. That was when it happened.

She was still stumbling slightly and that was when she ran right into the pretty brunette who was leaving the event's room. She yelped as she ran into her and finally they met eye to eye. Maura blinked and swallowed. "I am sorry...hum...I left something..."

Jane gasped as the blonde ran into her, since she had been lost in thoughts. As Jane saw it was Maura, she quickly turned her head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"What did you leave in there? I just finished cleaning in there." Jane said matter of factly and moved with her back to the event's room, unlocking the door again.

"My necklace...I think," she mumbled and shook her head. She was drunk and very awkward with her movements. Maura reached for the pretty girl's shoulder and held to it to keep herself from falling over.

"Hey aren't you the one that was out on the balcony? You are soo pretty," she said softly.

Jane groaned lightly as Maura said that. "You are drunk." Jane only said while she moved with Maura around the hall to look for her necklace.

As they finally found it, Jane handed it to her. "Here you go. Now go back to your room. I'll miss my bus home otherwise because of you." The brunette said to the drunk blonde.

"Right...I don't want you to miss the bus. I would feel rather terrible if you did," she said and wobbled slightly as she turned around and started to head out of the hall. She grabbed at Jane's shoulder again and held on as they walked.

"Can you take me to my room? I just feel so dizzy...all of a sudden," she said, "I will pay for you to take a cab home."

Jane rolled her eyes but Maura couldn't see it. "Fine." Jane only said, not very happy about that. She stepped with the blonde in the elevator.

"What floor? Do you remember? And what about your room number?" Jane asked, moving to the buttons of the elevator, ready to push it.

"Oh thank you," she said with a sloppy, worn smile. "uhh...5 and room 532?" She wasn't sure, but then she looked down at her room card and nodded.

"566," she said with a slightly more bright tone to her words. She still held onto Jane's shoulder as they rode in the elevator then all the way down the all and even as she unlocked her door.

Jane had to follow her inside because Maura's hand was still on her shoulder. Maura finally let go and moved behind Jane, shutting the door.

"So how long are you going to play this game, Jane," came her soft eerie words before she turned around. She did not sound drunk at all now.

TBC

Lemme hear what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the comments again!

Chapter 06

Jane froze in an instant as Maura had said that. She stood flabbergasted, not saying a word, not moving at all. So Maura had recognized her...probably still at the party or else she wouldn't have played the drunk one.

"What game?" Jane then asked her back sweetly, not turning around. Her heart was racing in her chest at this point.

"Oh come on Jane," Maura purred stepping up behind her and softly running fingers up along Jane's perfect back.

"I would know you anywhere...and I have thought of you every day since I was in the hospital. How can you just stand there...play the game of 'I don't remember you,"? She said, looking at the woman as she still had not looked at her.

"You got it wrong, Maura, it's the game of 'I don't _wanna _remember you'." Jane said bitter. "And why should I want to? Ever since I met you, my life got worse and worse." The brunette only said and stared at the big window in Maura's luxury suite. "While you 'thought of me every day' I tried to forget and move on with my life."

Jane's words caused Maura to pause and she pulled back from the woman. She swallowed and stared at her back.

"I will forever be sorry for what I did to you. There is no way I will ever be able to make any of it up. But, people do change...I am not the same person that you are trying to forget," she said and pulled back from Jane even more.

"I just wanted to tell you that...I am sorry. Sorry for hurting you...sorry for the lose of your father...I just..." she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. Jane heard the door being unlocked. "Go ahead...I don't have any reason to keep you in here..."

Jane now turned around and faced Maura for the first time again, looking into her eyes. Jane's face had hardly changed over the years. Her dark eyes were glistening with anger.

"Don't you dare saying you are sorry for losing my father. Don't take his name in your mouth." You could tell that this was a very touchy subject for Jane. "I didn't even see your father tonight, where is he?" Jane asked her sweetly; taunting.

Maura just stared at the beautiful woman before her. Her eyes were soo rich and dark...so full of pain and anger. Maura swallowed and squared her jaw, looking off for a moment.

"He had things that needed to be done," she said flatly before looking back into Jane's angry eyes. "And I am sorry for the loss of your father. You may blame me...but I had nothing to do with it...I was in the hospital...I could not change anything that happened to you that night..."

"It was the _only _thing I asked you for...to tell your father not to kill mine. I told you he was the only one I had left." Jane said and shook her head.

"This wasn't fair. Your father took revenge on my father for what happened to you. It wasn't his fault! He killed the man who did this to you!" Jane yelled at Maura, letting all the built up anger out.

"How could I do anything! God Jane! I told him not to hurt you...I-I told him not to hurt you," she said in even softer words. She lowered her head. She had not saved Jane's father. She had saved Jane. Maura fell silent. She was unsure of what to do or what to say. Then she found it. "Hurt me...just hurt me. Anyway you can. Let it out Jane...take it out on me. I can handle it..."

"I _wish _your father would have killed me! It wouldn't have been so painful then! As I found out my pops died...a part of me died too." Jane said and pushed the sleeves of her white blouse up, exposing her scars on her wrists, showing them to her.

She grabbed Maura by her robe and pushed her hard against the door, still holding her there. "You are not worth it to hurt you." Jane whispered and looked in her eyes, their faces so close to each other.

Maura's lips parted in shock as she saw the scars on Jane's wrists. Her breathing increased and then she was pushed hard against the door.

She yelped in surprise and then whimpered softly, "No...I am...I want you to do it. I deserve it all. I-I need to be hurt," she whispered and her eyes stared into Jane's and then shifted down her her lips for a moment.

"This just shows that you _never _knew me well.." Jane whispered and slowly let go of Maura, taking a step back from her. "I've never been the violent type of person...unless someone provokes me." Jane said, hinting at the day where she had beaten up Maura in the van.

Maura winced slightly. "You are a weakling. I have always known that. You never fight back for anything. You just stand there and take it. I took you...and they watched. You just let me do it. You are nothing...but a coward..." Maura snapped at her and stood where Jane left her against the door.

Jane grabbed Maura by the robe again and pushed her against the wooden door yet again.

"Why are you doing that? Why are you saying that?" Jane wanted to know and looked into her eyes. "What did I _ever _do to you?" She wanted to know.

"Because I hate myself! I hate what I did to you. I hate everything!" She screamed even as she winced again from being pushed against the door. Maura wanted Jane to hurt her...she wanted to feel something real...something that she hadn't done. She breathed deeply, staring into Jane's lovely brown eyes.

Jane pulled Maura away from the door and pushed her against a cupboard, letting go of her as she did so.

"I don't care how you feel! I don't care if you hate yourself. If you do hate yourself, then find a way to fix it. Don't use me to hurt you. Don't offend me and remind me of my past."

Once Maura was let go, she moved forward a little toward Jane. She stared at her, breathing deeply.

"Fine...I won't...I won't do that anymore..." she said and then moved into Jane quickly. She grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her against the nearest wall. Maura captured Jane's lips in a very soft, but passionately deep kiss. Jane had never been kissed like that since Maura...

Jane gasped as she felt the wall against her back and Maura's lips on hers suddenly. The brunette pulled back after a while of being kissed and the first thing she did was, backhanding Maura on her cheek. Maura wanted to feel pain – now she got it. Jane was breathing heavily and looked in her shocked eyes now, but she made no attempt to push the blonde away.

Maura let out a sharp cry both in surprise and pain. Then she glared at Jane. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"All I have ever done is wanted you and you simply just push me away. You are perfect...and you don't even know it," she said bitterly and pushed at Jane hard before backing away. She turned and moved back into the center of the room nearest to the bed.

"I am sorry you lost your father...but that was not my fault. I could give you anything you want...but that just does not matter to you..."

"_Anything I want..._" Jane repeated her words and staid against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "All _you _ever wanted was my body...fine." The brunette said and silenced.

Jane looked in Maura's hazel eyes. It had been obvious all the time that Maura wanted her body. She always had and it looked like she always would. Because she remembered what the spoiled blonde had told her once _I always get what I want_.

„I'll sleep with you, whenever you like." Jane said, breaking the silence. „For cash." She then whispered and her dark brown eyes were boring into hers.

Jane had never slept with anyone for money, but she saw a chance there to earn a little extra cash. She always was short on cash and this was an option to change that, since Maura had always made it clear to the Italian girl, that she had wanted her.

Now Jane was willing to provide Maura with just that, providing Maura to be the escape of reality. Since in _reality _Maura had to act being straight, even though Jane knew she didn't find men alluring at all.

Jane knew that her miserable life was all her own fault. Not only had she forsworn violence but also his illegal made money. She didn't want anything to do with that money since she knew where it came from, and how many lives had ended just because of that.

The blonde probably thought that this was something Jane did regularly next to her waiting job. Jane's heart was beating fast in her chest while she was awaiting an answer, refusing to think what women that offered something like that were called.

Maura stopped where she stood and turned on Jane. Her lips were parted and she breathed deeply. She looked Jane up and down before looking into her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest.

She swallowed, "How much do you want," she said, arching an eyebrow. Her body ached to touch the woman in lust and in love. "And if I agree...when I want you...you will come...no matter what you are doing..." she said, still keeping her distance. Her heart was now in her throat.

Jane kept leaning against the wall and gave a small nod to Maura's conditions. The brunette had no idea how much a hooker was earning or how much she'd dare to ask from Maura. She was super rich after all. Jane's eyes never left Maura's.

"$100 an hour...?" It was more of a question than a statement. Jane was unsure, like most time of her life and you could tell.

Maura shook her head, sighing at Jane's offer. She finally took a step toward the beautiful woman and reached up to touch her face. "How little you think of yourself, Jane. You are so lovely...you are worth so much more than that. How about $5000 for the night..." she said, meeting Jane's eyes. Maura's face was soft and very pretty and she stared at her and smiled. She lightly played with Jane's shirt collar.

Jane studied her face as Maura said that. Was that a trick? $5000 for the whole night? This was so much money for the brunette. She calculated in her head how long she would have to work for that at her waiting job...probably 5 months if she got good tips.

"Deal." Jane then said after hesitating for a moment, looking into the blonde's eyes.

Maura nodded and then studied Jane. "Are you wanting to start tonight?" She asked her, folding her arms over her chest. Her heart was still in her throat and there was nothing that she wanted more at the moment than to be in bed with this woman's naked body. She felt her own arousal growing between her legs and she swallowed, or tried to.

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "If that's what you want." The brunette pointed out. "But I've got two questions. First; won't you fiance miss you when you don't come to his suite and to warn you, I am not doing any threesomes with you two... and second; do you even have so much cash to pay me for the night?" The brunette asked and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I understand...and no he won't miss me. He is out with his friends for the night," she said and trailed her fingers down Jane's neck to the first button of her shirt. She smiled darkly.

"No threesomes...got it," she added and unbuttoned the first button of Jane's shirt. "Yes...I will write you a check..." she said, meeting the woman's gaze again. Jane saw a softness within Maura's eyes now...mixed with desire.

Jane brought her hands to Maura's that were unbuttoning her blouse and placed them on her wrists, stopping her. While holding Maura's wrists Jane started to walk to the bed, causing Maura to walk backwards. As Maura would feel the bed by her legs, Jane would simply push her so she landed on the bed.

The brunette crawled on top of her, grabbing her hands immediately again and pulled them above her head. The Italian girl looked down at her.

"Now I should tell you this... I've never pleased a woman before." Jane said and removed one hand from Maura's wrists, and opened the belt of Maura's robe, exposing her lovely, naked body underneath.

Maura stepped backwards as Jane walked her in that direction. She stared into Jane's eyes as she was pushed down to the bed and then Jane hovered over her. Her heart was pounding and her sex was throbbing with need. She breathed deeply.

"That doesn't matter...It will come naturally to you...your body will know what to do..." she said and her eyes fluttered as Jane pulled the strapped to her robe and opening it to reveal her flesh beneath it. Maura had a sweet figure...with soft flowing curves, fuller round breasts, and a supple stomach.

Jane looked down at the woman a moment longer, before she leaned down and did what Maura probably had craved for over ten years, she started to kiss her neck. The brunette made sure that she still held Maura's hands with one hand, while her other hand made its way down between Maura's legs. As soon as her fingers touched her sweet folds, she could already feel the blonde's wetness.

Maura wanted to close her eyes as the bliss started to overtake her, but she wanted to watch how Jane touched her more. Her stomach turned itself inside out and then her body jerked slightly as she felt the hand between her legs.

"Oh god," she said breathlessly. The ache and the throbbing increased and she could not stop her eyes from finally closing. This was what she had wanted for so long. "It's so good..."

Jane's fingers were stroking along her wet folds, teasing her even more. She moved her head slowly to the other side of Maura's neck, licking, kissing and sucking on her smooth skin there.

Her thumb started to play with Maura's aroused clit that was throbbing for attention. She stroke over it again and again, sometimes just gentle and sometimes with more pressure. Then, she pushed two fingers inside Maura's sex, feeling the warmth and the wetness on her fingers immediately.

Maura's legs widened and then her hips lifted slightly in pleasure as Jane pushed two fingers inside of her. The playing with the clit hard and soft was driving her insane.

"You have never pleased a woman before...but you have pleased yourself...you know what sex feels like...what it feels like to be touched..." she purred and turned her head to the side as Jane licked, nibbled and kissed along her neck. Her nipples were now hard and erect as her chest moved up and down fast.

The brunette didn't answer. She only moved her head down to Maura's breasts, taking an erect nipple between her lips and sucked it. Jane started to thrust her fingers fast inside of Maura's sex, making sure to go as deep as she could with her long fingers. She extended her tongue and teased Maura's nipple now with the tip of her tongue.

Maura's body at this point moved constantly. Her arms tensed at being held above her head, but she did not complain. It forced her back to arched constantly and pushed her breasts out just a bit more. She made a soft low growl within her throat as Jane took a nipple into her mouth and started teasing it.

What was happening between her legs, made her body twist and roll up and down. She gasped several times. Jane would feel Maura's sex start to tighten. "No, I want to last...oh but I can't stop it...oh god...oh god...please..."

Jane felt Maura's sex tightening around her fingers and she knew she was about to cum. Even though as Maura had said, she wanted to last, the brunette curled her fingers inside of Maura, looking for her g-spot and as she found it, she stroke over it with pressure with her fingertips. She moved her head over to the other nipple and did the same with her tongue there.

Maura soft cries increased. They became louder and more constant. Her back arched and her hips twisted in pleasure and need. She felt such an intense pressure between her legs as Jane played with her sweet spot deep inside of her as well as still teasing the clit. She was incredibly close. Several tears fell down from the corners of her eyes. She needed this...and the money meant nothing to her...what mattered was this woman who could please her beyond just physical pleasure.

"Oh...oh god...oh my god...Oh. My. God!" She screamed and closed her eyes. Her hands tensed and her fingers became fists, nails digging into her palms. Her body then stopped moving as the orgasm hit her. After that, everything crumbled. She cried out in raw pleasure as her body convulsed wildly under Jane.

The Italian girl kept rubbing against Maura's g-spot throughout the orgasm. Only as she felt that the orgasm had subsided she pulled her fingers out of the pretty blonde. She also removed her hand from Maura's hands above her head.

Jane looked down at the panting woman and climbed off of her. She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands and then looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She closed the two buttons of her shirt that Maura had opened earlier and then returned into the bedroom.

"Pleased with my service?" Jane then only asked.

"Not entirely," Maura said, licking the corner of her mouth, looking over at Jane.

"Undress and lay on your back...on the bed," she said and swallowed hard as her body was still suffering with the after affects of the orgasm. Her heart was wild in her chest. She just laid there, staring at Jane for a moment. "Do it...and you have your money," she added.

Jane stared down at Maura for a while, not saying a word, not moving. You could tell that Jane was thinking about it and was weighing her options in her head.

The Italian girl sighed as she brought her fingers to the buttons of her white shirt and opened them all up. She pulled the ends of her shirt out of her skirt and then pushed the shirt along with the black vest over her shoulders, exposing a black bra beneath it, and Jane's well-toned body. She brought her hands behind herself and opened the black apron and let it fall to the floor. Then she opened the zipper of her skirt and pushed it down over her long legs.

Jane kicked off her shoes and then let out another sigh. Almost hesitatingly she reached behind herself and unclasped her black bra and tossed it to the ground. She reached up to her hair bun and opened it, letting her dark hair fall down, that just went over her breasts, covering them. Then she brought her fingers into the waistband of the matching black underwear and pushed it down.

Now there she was fully naked, like Maura hadn't seen her before. Jane felt so vulnerable in this very moment, feeling Maura's eyes on her naked body. The Italian girl walked around the bed and lied down on the other side.

Maura lost her breath as she watched Jane undress before her. Next to having the woman touch her and bring her to a rich orgasm...this was an even better moment. Jane's body was incredible. Her toned stomach, two perfect breasts, sloping hips and the longest legs she had ever seen.

She was over the woman the moment that she laid down beneath her. She smiled darkly at her and let her body fall into Jane's, straddling one of her fine thighs. Then she kissed her for a long while, taking Jane's lips as her own. Her hands explored Jane's body within the kiss.

"Mmm..." she purred and moved her hips up and down, rubbing her sex against Jane's thigh. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around Jane's perfect body and pulled her up, so that their chests touched. She merged her fingers within the woman's hair and kissed her.

After a while, Maura shifted her body again and held Jane at her hips. She moved her sex right up against Jane's and started thrusting deep and hard, up and down. She kept Jane captive and took her lips again.

Jane's heart was beating fast in her chest and she feared it'd jump out any moment. Maura was taking her breath away as she captured her lips immediately, kissing her for a long time, before she'd pull back.

She felt Maura's still wet sex rub against her thigh and then she let out a small gasp as she felt Maura's pulling her upper body up, pressing it against her own naked one. She felt the soft skin of Maura's breasts press against her own. Jane's breathing increased lightly and her nipples got erected against Maura's skin.

The brunette responded Maura's kisses every now and then and let her head roll back in her neck, while she was being held by the pretty blonde. A moan escaped her lips as she felt Maura's hot, wet sex against her own.

"Move against me," Maura demanded and suckled against Jane's neck. She held her with one arm now, firmly and she reached up to massage one of Jane's breasts within her hands, feeling the hard nipple against her palm.

This was simply amazing, she thought and pushed herself harder against Jane's sex and then up and down, rubbing them together in such a way that Jane's stomach turned itself inside out.

The brunette placed one hand behind herself and placed one on Maura's shoulder before she started to move against the blonde. Jane had never experienced anything like that and the feeling of their hot sexes rubbing against each other was just amazing.

The Italian girl closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Her head was starting to spin and she started to forget the world around herself.

Maura grunted softly as Jane started to move against her own conflicting thrusts. It was simply amazing. She threw her head back and gasped, pushing against Jane harder and harder. Her chest heaved with needed oxygen. She felt Jane trembling against her and that was when she knew she had her right where she wanted her.

"OH! Jane...can you feel that," she said breathlessly and in desperation she pushed herself harder. She rotated her hips, thrust, and then moved up and down. There was so much heat between them.

She dug her nails of her one hand into the sheets as she felt the hotness rising up to her cheeks, flushing them with heat. The ends of her smooth dark hair were tickling her lower back as she had pulled her head back in her neck. That, and the smell of Maura and her perfume, and the hotness between their bodies, caused Jane to moan.

Tiny pearls of sweat started to built between Jane's breasts. Feeling Maura's hops thrusting and rotating caused Jane's head to spin even more. She could feel a familiar feeling inside of her building.

Maura loved the sounds that Jane was making and that made her work even harder. She arched her back and thrust deeper against Jane's sex. Once they were as closely connected as they could possibly be, she started to rotate her hips again and rise up and down from time to time.

She gasped several times and closed her eyes tight. Her stomach tightened and her sex was so incredibly wet and she felt that Jane's was as well.

"Harder..." she purred in a deep command, pulling Jane even closer to herself. Her hands still played with the breast and then it finally pulled at the erect nipple and twisted it hard.

She cried out a moment as she did that but moved her hips harder against the beautiful blonde. Jane's breathing became more heavy as she felt that tingling inside of her getting more and more intense.

The Italian girl kept pushing against Maura several more times, before it sent Jane over the edge. Jane moaned as the orgasm would wash over her petite body, causing it to shudder against Maura's.

Maura breathed heavily and held Jane now close to her. Jane's orgasm pushed her over the edge. She loved the feeling of it and she moaned loud and deep. She threw her head back and came hard against Jane. Her sex throbbing violently against Jane's. Their flesh so moist it became one as they continued to move against one another.

Their actions would slow after a moment and both would be left gasping and moaning softly. "You've earned it," she said breathlessly..."You've earned your money..."

Jane was lying back in the pillow, with one arm draped over her toned stomach while she tried to catch her breath. Her chest was rising and falling in a quick manner and she let a hand ran through her dark hair. She glanced over to the panting, blonde woman who looked just as exhausted as herself.

Jane closed her eyes for a brief moment and then looked at Maura again. "Don't forget you've agreed to pay for my cab home also." The brunette said out of breath.

"Smart girl," Maura said, licking the corner of her mouth. Her lips were parted as she breathed deep and fast. She finally collapsed next Jane and then took her lips in a kiss a moment later. She moaned softly and then pulled away, slipped from the bed and moved to her pocket book.

She pulled out some cash and then her check book and wrote it for that amount. She walked over to Jane's side of the bed and slowly waved the check before Jane's eyes and held the cash out to her. "There...you don't have to stay anymore," she said.

Jane looked up into Maura's eyes, and while holding eye contact with her, she got up from the bed. She moved over to her clothes on the ground and got dressed in silence. As she closed the last button of her shirt she moved over to the blonde.

"Thanks." Jane just said and held her hand out towards Maura for the check and the cash.

Maura handed it to Jane and then sat herself back down on the torn apart bed and sheets. She pulled part of the sheet up around her body and stared at the woman standing before her.

"You can go," she said and swallowed lightly. She broke eye contact with Jane after a moment and held the sheet to her chest. Maura was unhappy...not with Jane, but what she had to do...what she was being forced to do.

Jane shoved the check and the money in her purse, before she got a pen out of purse. She moved over to Maura and took her hand. She held eye contact with her for a moment and stroke her thumb over her palm, before she wrote down her number in Maura's palm.

_204-555-284. _The brunette then looked back into Maura's eyes and pushed the pen back in her purse. "Every day except for Tuesday." She told her.

Maura looked at her palm and then back up at Jane as she spoke. Her eyes said everything that Jane needed to know and then she was gone.

Maura wrote the number down on a pad next to her on her nightstand and then fell over onto her side and closed her eyes. She curled in to herself and just listened for any kind of movement. She wanted to be alone now...

Jane sighed quietly and watched the blonde falling to her side. "Bye." Jane whispered, almost inaudible and then left the hotel room, closing the door behind herself. She took the elevator again and then called a cab.

As she arrived at home, she took a long shower and even cried a bit. When she got out and looked at herself in the mirror she let out a deep sigh.

_Look what you've become, Jane. Pops would repudiate you! _Jane rubbed over her scars on her wrists and then went to her couch and lied down, falling asleep a moment later.

TBC

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 07

The next day was Tuesday and in order to get through the day, Maura spent it shopping and getting her nails and hair down. She then head to the spa and got a nice massage.

She just needed to be away from anyone, especially her family. However, while she was resting on her folding arms, Stephen found her and walked right in without a second guess. He asked her where she had been last night after the party...that Jeri had been looking for her. She told him that she had been tired and had gone to her room. She left out the part about Jane.

Stephen was the only one in the family that knew that Maura was a lesbian but he had promised his little sister not to tell anyone about that.

"What's going on with you lately?" He then asked and sat down on a chair, while his sister was getting a massage.

"You act so differently. Jeri is a good guy, you know that. Why are you being so unhappy?" He asked her and folded his hands in his lap.

"How can you even ask that question? I don't _want_ to marry him...but it's my family duty," she said in sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her arms as the masseuse worked on her lower back and then legs.

"I _am_ unhappy. And you would be too," she grumbled lightly and then looked off for a moment, sighing heavily. "I don't want to ever get married...It's just not me..."

"Then what do you wanna do about it Maura? You've gone so far already and said yes as Jeri proposed to you..." Stephen pointed out and glanced over at his sister.

"And I know why you are unhappy...I have just hoped that you got..._used to _being with a guy." He said. "I mean you have to stop thinking about women in _such _a way."

Maura screwed up her face as she glared at him. "Get used to a man...ugg. How can you even think about me getting used to one, let alone sex with one," she grumbled and turned her head, resting her cheek on her folded arms.

She sighed, "It's what dad wants...if he only knows how much it is breaking me to do this. Jeri's nice, yes...but he is just not for me and he never will be."

The massage was done and Maura just laid there for a moment before getting up, pulling the sheet around her small figure. She didn't look at him again. In her mind, she still felt Jane's body against hers...pulling her further into the world that she craved to belong to.

Stephen sighed and looked at his sister in silence. „C'mon let's go out for lunch, I'll pay." He said to her and got up from the chair.

„I really liked the restaurant that was catering your engagement party. So delicious!" He said and moved towards the door. „Get dressed, I'll wait outside." He said to his sister and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Maura came out several minutes later in a brown pair of pants, dark pink top and a khaki short jacket with brown heels. She dressed far different than her younger days. To her brother, she had grown into a mature young woman...but still had taste in women.

She smiled at him and hooked her arm around his elbow. "I didn't eat much that night," she said and sighed, shaking her head. In the back of her mind, she wondered what Jane did on a Tuesday.

Stephen parked his red Aston Martin in front of the restaurant and pushed his sunglasses up in his short hair. "You will love the food, I am sure." He said and walked with his sister into the restaurant.

They were led to a nice table outside on the terrace. The sun was shining and it was a nice warm day. A waiter came to their table. "Good day. What may I bring you to drink?" He asked politely.

Jane would be working that day too, just Maura wasn't sitting in her area. The pretty brunette but passed her by, so close that she could almost touch Maura. Though her eyes were fixed on the little computer she had in her hand, typing something in while she made her way to the table of an older couple.

Maura had been looking the other way as Jane passed her and once seated, she ordered her drink and then excused herself from the table to use the restroom and that is when it happened.

She put her cell back into her purse after checking in with Jeri and looked up to run right into Jane. She knocked all of the receipt books from the woman's hands. Her lips parted and her eyes widened. All she could do was just look at her.

Jane gasped and was glad for a moment that she didn't had plates or glasses in her hands. Then she looked at Maura, surprised to see her here.

"Maura." She said matter of factly and kneeled down, picking up the receipt books and her pen from the ground. "What are you doing here?" The brunette asked her.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said and watched Jane picking up her books. She smiled a bit at the beautiful woman before her.

"Eating," she said, giving Jane a strange look. "Like just about everybody else is that is here." She didn't move when she was done. "So Tuesdays...this is what you do?" She asked her with a curious look. The establishment was nicer than most.

The brunette knew herself that the Question had been stupid. "Among other things, yeah. But only until 3pm." Jane answered the blonde and looked at her watch. She had one more hour to kill until 3.

"Jane, Table 24." A guy told her as he passed her by. The brunette nodded. "Got it." She replied to him. "Well the food here is really good but you already know this or else you wouldn't have hired us to cater your...engagement party."

"Right," Maura said, watching Jane. "What are you doing after three," she asked her, following her a little bit while she was heading toward the restroom. Jane's table was in the same direction. As Jane stopped at her table Maura stopped and waited for Jane to take the customer's order before she spoke again. She just smiled at them and then Jane.

The brunette took the orders from the family on the table and wrote it down. She noticed Maura was waiting on her and as she was done taking the orders, Jane moved with her to the bar. She handed the piece of paper through a little window in the kitchen and then started to pour the drinks for the family.

"Then I go to my second job." Jane answered her, not looking at Maura, since she was concentrating, getting the order right. "Yes, some people actually have to work..." Jane said a bit sassy to the pretty blonde.

Maura leaned against the bar and watched Jane. Her lips drew into a soft smile at the woman. She simply wanted to kiss her right now, but understood the boundaries.

"I do understand that," she said, looking into the woman's pretty brown eyes. Jane was simply gorgeous. "Where is it," she asked after another moment, still smiling at the brunette. She turned to the bartender and ordered a drink, while she stood there.

The brunette put the glasses on a tray now. Behind her a cook rang the small bell. "Jane. Order for Table 29 is done." He told her.

"Okay." Jane said and picked up the tray. "Why do you wanna know? Are you gonna stalk me now?" Jane asked her and raised a brow, holding a short eye contact with the blonde, before she moved away and back to the table with the family.

She put the drinks on their tables and then returned to the bar. She walked to the little window and took the two plates of food up that the cook had put there for table 29.

Maura got her drink and took a long sip. She made a face at Jane and wrinkled her nose.

"No," she said and her eyes followed the woman as she worked. Maura sighed as she watched Jane. It didn't matter what she was doing...she was so beautiful. All Maura could think of was how good her body felt against hers...hot, wet, and trembling. "I just want to know..."

Jane only flashed a small smile at the blonde and then walked away with the plates in her hands, not answering the question.

The bartender looked at the pretty blonde. "Janie's a working horse." He said matter of factly. He had heard their conversation of course since he stood right there. He poured a shot and put it next to Maura's drink. "On me." He said with a small smile.

"You wanna know what Janie does Tuesday after she stops working here? Ha, you'd be surprised, but then again, maybe not. What do you think a beautiful woman her age does to earn some extra cash?" He asked Maura, looking at her.

Maura looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. She took the shot and downed it like she was supposed to. She shook her head and smiled at him again. She turned back to watch Jane for a moment before the bartender got her attention once again.

Maura blinked, "What...what does she do?" She looked back to Jane before she took another sip of the other drink that she had in her other hand.

The bartender looked in Jane's direction, making sure she wasn't on her way back yet.

"Escort service." He told her studied her face. "Janie doesn't know that I know. So you didn't get that info from me. But yeah I heard her on the phone. So yeah, apparently Jane's escorting rich guys to business dinners or other events, pretending to be the girlfriend." He rolled his eyes.

"Some people just have too much money and don't know how to spend it." He said with a chuckle. "The agency is called _Aphrodite_ or something of that like. Don't ask me for Jane's alias name, I have no idea." He said quietly.

Maura's eyes widened at his words and she looked over at Jane again before turning back to him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Escort service," she repeated to herself and squared her jaw at the thought. Jane belonged to her...not any escort service. "What makes you think I want the number to her other job," she said with her eyes narrowing again. She finished her drink. Maura was clearly jealous...it was written all over her face. It was easy for the bartender to see that there was something there. Maura pressed her lips together tightly.

The bartender studied her face some more. "Just a feeling." He told her and poured her another shot. She seemed to need it.

"Take another shot, I can see it really affects you." The guy said and Jane returned back to the bar. Jane unbarred a drawer with the key that was on a key chain on her belt and took out a wallet.

Maura was still at the bar. "Haven't you been helped yet or why aren't you at your table?" Jane asked the blonde.

Maura took the shot and downed it just as Jane came back to the bar. She looked at her and swallowed, shivering from the affects of the drink down her throat. Maura cleared her throat before speaking.

"No, I was going to use the restroom, but bumping into you...I never made it," she said with a cute smile. Maura finally moved away from the bar and stumbled after she took one step. She was never good with drinks and two shots and a whole mixed drink, she was just a tiny bit tipsy.

Jane sighed and looked after. She shoved the big wallet in her apron and walked after Maura. "Careful." Jane said. "Are you good on your own?" Jane asked her politely, while she heard her name being called yet again.

She turned around and looked at the direction of her co-worker. He yelled her a table number and Jane only nodded. "I have to continue. You'll be fine, I am sure." Jane said and patted her arm gently before she rushed over to the next table.

Maura did not get a chance to answer Jane before the woman was gone. Maura finally made it back to her table after using the restroom and sat down heavily. It was obvious that the restroom was not her only stop to Stephen.

She reached for her drink that was in front of her and took a long sip of it. Maura didn't look guilty or anything so it was strange to see her in the strange state that she was in.

Stephen studied his sister. "What took you so long? Are you alright?" Her brother asked concerned and reached over, placing a hand on her sisters knee. She had been gone for almost 10 minutes by now and that wasn't really her.

Maura shook her head and then regretted that she had done that. "I am just fine," she said with a small smile to him as she took another drink of her mixed drink and practically finished it within that gulp. She swallowed hard and licked her lip. "Just saw an old girlfriend...had a few shots and a mixed drink. I might be a little tipsy."

"Oh was she one of your big loves?" He asked her teasing and pushed her by the shoulder gently, wanting to make her smile.

He had always mocked Maura with that, since as teen she had been in love every weekend. "And its okay that you are tipsy, I'm the driver anyways."

"No and thank you," she said and waved her hand for the waiter to bring her another drink.

"Although now I just feel like getting drunk," she muttered more to herself than to her brother. She picked at her salad once it had arrived and her thoughts were still on Jane..._her_ Jane who was selling her body to someone other than herself.

"Oh Maura c'mon it can't be that bad." Stephen said and took a bite of his steak. "Don't you wanna tell me what you two talked about? I can see how much it upsets you." Stephen said matter of factly.

Jane was passing by Maura again to serve the food for the elderly couple behind her and her brother.

Maura looked up as Jane passed and flinched slightly, while shrugging her shoulder. She then looked over at her brother. She shook her head.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she said as the drink was brought to her. She took it right away, thanking the waiter and taking a long drink of it. "It's nothing...don't worry about it," she finally said.

"Okay." Stephen said with a nod. He didn't notice Jane, nor did he pay any attention to the waiters or waitresses here. He ate his steak in silence and watched his sister. As it was 3pm, Jane took off her apron and left her work.

Suddenly, Maura looked at the time on her cell phone. "I am ready to go. Are you ready to go," she said to Stephen, looking at him and standing. She went to take a step and stumbled back into a waiter, who caught her and helped her stand back upright.

Maura looked toward the door that Jane and just left from and then went barreling toward it. "Wait! Wait! Jane! Wait," she called after her, running and stumbling at the same time.

"Jane!" Stephen asked in confusion as he followed his sister. Jane stopped as Maura had called her name and turned around. She looked at her watch. "What is it, Maura? I told you I have to get to my second job." The brunette said matter of factly and looked at the drunk blonde.

"No, I don't want you to go to your second job. I give you enough. I will not share you," Maura said rather loudly. She looked at the woman intently and narrowed her eyes. Maura did not know that her brother had started to follow her out. She moved closer to Jane. "I know what you are doing. I don't want you doing that. You made a deal with me..."

Jane gave her a look and grabbed Maura by the arm and pulled her aside. "Will you shut up? Nobody knows about ...my deal with you. And I don't need anyone to know." The brunette said and looked around before she looked at Maura again.

"And you have no idea what I am doing. Now please, mind your own business." Jane said.

Stephen had caught up and looked from Maura to Jane. Of course he hadn't forgotten her either. "What's going on!"

Maura looked back at Stephen and then back to Jane who still held her upper arm and made her whisper. Maura swallowed and blinked. She then cleared her throat and blinked again.

"Okay then tell me. Tell me you aren't going to the escort services. I don't want you to do that. I will not let you do that," she said, trying to keep her voice down. She leaned closer to Jane.

Jane looked in Maura's eyes, and as Maura mentioned her second job, the brunette looked at her in shock. How could she know that? Jane let go of Maura's arm only to push her.

"So you _are _stalking me." The brunette said, anger now written over her pretty face. "You have no right to do that or to tell me what to do. I don't know what you think I am doing - I am only escorting, that's it. I'm not a prostitute." Jane said quietly and kept the eye contact.

Maura stared at Jane, her chest rose and fell deeply. She swallowed and shook her head and then regretted it.

"I know what it is that you do. I am not stupid and you know I pay you far more than they ever will. You don't have to do this job," she whispered and reached up to lightly touch Jane's face. She could not help herself. She just needed to touch the other woman. "Please don't do this..."

"You are paying her? For sex?" Stephen asked confused, not getting entirely what was going on.

"Maura, I am _not _sleeping with them." Jane said determined and looked in her eyes as she said that. "I never would. Not everyone who works for an escort service sleeps with the clients." Jane said and a car stopped in front of the restaurant.

A man with glasses, probably end of 30's, start of 40's, in a suit was honking is horn as he saw Jane. "I gotta go now Maura. I have no time to discuss this with you."

Maura watched Jane go and glared. Then she chased after her, grabbed her and pulled her toward her by the face. Stephen watched his sister kiss the brunette with such a rich passionate that it did something to him. She had meant all those years ago, when she had said she was in love with her. It was one of the reasons why she had let Jane beat her. She let her go after a moment and stood there, watching her leave in the car with the man.

In the car Jane wiped over her lips with the sleeve of her cardigan and stared out of the window. She had to think about Maura now and wondered why she did what she did. Was it a control thing? Was she acting like that because she couldn't have Jane Tuesdays? Or did she act like that because she really cared for her? Jane couldn't tell. She didn't know Maura good enough for that.

Maura got into Stephen's car in silence and strapped herself in. She folded her arms across her chest and looked straight ahead. She wasn't angry as much as she was worried and concerned. She wanted Jane for herself...but it wasn't the jealous way that it use to be...or perhaps it had never been that way at all. She simply just wanted her. Maura sighed loudly as her brother drove off.

TBC

Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 08

"So you are cheating on Jeri..." He said matter of factly as he drove off.

"How long already? And why with _her_, Maura? What is it on her that is drawing you back to her again?" He wanted to know while he paid attention on the traffic.

Maura tightened her jaw at his words and shook her head, still staring straight.

"It's not cheating. We are not cheating. I am not married yet...god Stephen!" She said annoyed and then rubbed the space between her nose. She sighed loudly.

"I told you I loved her...Why you didn't believe me...I will never know..."

"But...she's a hooker, no?" He asked confused and let a hand ran through his short blonde hair.

"Maura, forget her. There is no way you ever can be with her. Even if you'd tell father that you are a lesbian, he would never approve Jane." Stephen said to his sister.

Maura finally looked at her brother.

"How do you know he wouldn't approve her! If I said that I loved her more than anything...why wouldn't he approve of her? There is nothing wrong with her. She drop dead gorgeous and when I touch her...my whole body feels like it comes alive. I can't even explain how wonderful it feels..."

"I can tell you exactly why he won't approve her. Because she is a Rizzoli." Stephen said and stared at the street. He shook his head and silenced for the rest of the drive. As they finally arrived her got out of the car and entered the house. He couldn't believe his sister sometimes.

Maura managed to make it into the house and she moved into the large living room and dropped to the couch. She pulled out her phone and looked at Jane's number. She stared at it for a long time before she stood and moved down the hall slowly, but steadily. She knocked on her father's office door. Her hands trembled and she waited for him to answer. She was done lying. She needed to be who she was and that meant...with Jane.

"Come on in." A voice said from inside.

Doyle was sitting behind his big desk in his office. He was busy doing his book keeping but as he saw it was Maura, he smiled. She was still his little Angel.

"Maura, darling, how can I help you?" He asked and laid his pen aside, paying full attention to his daughter now.

Maura took a deep breath and moved into the room. She gave him one of her best charming smiles that always made his heart just too to mush. She moved into the room and came stand in front of his desk.

"Book keeping again huh?" She said absently and fidgeting a bit. She swallowed as he gave her a curious look. She smiled again and licked her lips.

"Humm so...how mad would you be if I decided to call the wedding off? I just...I...well...I don't want to get married..."

He leaned back in his chair and studied his daughter. There was a surprised expression written over his face.

"Call off the wedding?" He repeated and brought his hands in his lap.

"Why would you wanna do that, darling? Jeri is a very good man." He pointed out.

"Well daddy...I just don't love him. Not like a good girl should. I mean you should get married when you are in love, right? Like you and mom," she said, smiling sweetly and then came around the desk to fall into his lap. She was adorable even when she was confusing him.

He placed an arm on her back when she fell into his lap.

"You don't love him? When did that happen? I've always been under the impression that you love him." Doyle pointed out.

"Are you in love with someone else?" He then asked. There was something about the way she had expressed herself that made him wonder.

Here was the tie breaker. She nodded to him and he saw a flicker of something within her eyes...of happiness...or genuine love. She smiled.

"Yes...very much so. Been in love with her for over ten years," she said before she even realized she had said the word of 'her.'

"_Her?_" He asked her and now looked at her puzzled.

"A woman? Are you referring to a woman? Maura, but you..you are straight, aren't you?" He asked his daughter. He didn't know how to react. This was clearly a shock to him.

"Who is _she_?" He then wanted to know.

Maura never looked away from her father. She was not afraid of him and they had always shared everything...but this.

"No...I have been a lesbian for as long as I could understand what it was. I was just marrying Jeri because it was what you wanted...but daddy, it's not what I want. I want her...I always have. Her name is Jane..."

"Jane?" He repeated the name. He only knew one Jane and that was Jane Rizzoli. Doyle had a good memory.

"It's the first time you mention a Jane, Maura." He pointed out and looked at her.

"Have I met this...Jane?" Doyle wanted to know.

Maura tried to remember if he had even met Jane...and she knew her farther and one of the best minds of anyone she had ever met.

"I know and I should have back when I first met her at the nightclub...but I didn't know how to tell you daddy. I didn't want you to hate me. I don't know if you have ever met her..."

Now he was clearly confused. Maura had said she knew that woman for ten years but she didn't know if he had met her.

"So she isn't one of your friends that were at the engagement party or at any party you have hosted." Doyle said and his brows rose.

"What is her full name?" He asked her.

"No, not technically," she said and then swallowed as he asked for the full name of the woman. She sucked in a deep breath and said Jane's full name as she let out the breath.

"Jane Rizzoli," she said and her brow creased in worry. This was the true deal breaker. He would either yell at her, make her never see Jane again, hunt the woman down, or a number of other things.

He frowned as Maura mentioned her name. Jane Rizzoli.

"No." He simply said and got up, pushing Maura off his lap in the process. He walked over to a filing cabinet and got out a rather thick folder.

Over the last 10 years he had hired spies that would always have an eye on Jane over the years. After all Jane could have wanted revenge for the death of her father and Doyle wanted to be prepared for that. He walked over to his desk again and handed Maura the file.

"She is not right for you. I doubt you know everything about her." He pointed out. In the file were plenty of reports and pictures of Jane that showed her over the last years. From age 16 until now. It were rather random pictures, showing Jane in a café, at the foster come, photos the clinic had taken from the Italian girl, at work, grocery shopping, etc.

"Did you know your Jane tried to commit suicide three times? Did you know she was in a mental institution because of that for almost a year? Did you know that your Jane worked as stripper when she was twenty? Or did she tell you that she did drugs for a while? I bet she didn't. How about...that she was engaged with 24? It ended badly. Oh I should mention that was her third suicide attempt... With 25 she joined an escort service...and now with 26 she is still working there, Maura. Okay, she works also as a waitress as far as I know...but it's just a matter of time until she heads for the gutter again. And I won't let her pull you down with her." He said in a stern voice.

The look in his daughter's eyes killed him. There was pain and anger, but the pain was the worst part...that and the tears that soon started to fall. Maura slammed the file shut.

"I didn't need to know this daddy! And know it, doesn't change how I feel. When you love someone...you just do. Daddy...I don't want to know anymore." Maura moved from around the desk and started to head to the door.

"If she wants me...then I am going to keep her. I hope that you will still love me...because I don't want to loose you, but I can't loose where my heart feels happy..."

He looked at his daughter emotionless.

"You know I just want what's best for you. And that woman...Jane Rizzoli...just isn't right for you. Read through her file, Maura." Doyle said as watched her heading to the door.

"Maura, you know I will always love you but...I don't wanna see you get hurt." Doyle said to his daughter.

"I know daddy, but I don't want to read that file. I don't want it to destroy what I love...and if I get hurt it will be my decision...not a file or yours. Please understand, please," she said softly and wiped her cheek from the tears that had fallen. She looked into his eyes for a long time before she moved out of his office.

An hour later she was at the escort service and moving into the building from parking her car. She walked up to the front desk and all but demanded to see a Jane Rizzoli. Her heart pounded inside her breast.

The girl at the desk looked at Maura and raised a brow.

"We don't have any lady with that name." She told her and chewed on her gum, eying the blonde up and down.

"Can you give a description? I can narrow the search down..." She said and placed her fingers on her keyboard, ready to type.

"Tall, very good body, no excellent body, toned, flat stomach, dark brown hair and rich chocolate eyes. Jane...Jane Rizzoli," she said again and slammed her hands down on the counter slightly above the woman. She breathed deeply. The blonde was very attractive and for all this girl knew, she was a new worker or a client.

The girl kept chewing her gum while she typed some of the info in the computer. She sighed and leaned back.

"Still 60. You know her exact age? Her height? Weight? Her measurements? Long hair, short hair? Anything I can use to narrow it down even more?" She asked Maura.

"Long hair, like over 5' 7'', 26, Oh god really a weight...? She weighs nearly nothing...the woman is a goddess...she has no body fat at all. She is soo beautiful," she said even if she knew that it wasn't going to help with finding her.

"I need to know where she is...please...just tell me," she said almost starting to talk louder with more desperation.

"Let's see..." The girl said and typed some of the info into her computer. "Eight left." She said and clicked at the head-shots of these eight woman. She then turned her screen in Maura's direction.

"Any of these your Jane?" She asked. Jane's picture would appear under the name Jade Benes.

"That one!" Maura said, pointing at the one labeled Jade Benes. She breathed deeper.

"Where is she...?" Once she got the address of the restaurant where Jane was Maura drove to it, breaking the speed limit several times in order to get there.

She moved into the restaurant once she was there and looked for Jane. Finally she spotted and and thought nothing of it but to march right over to the table.

"Jane...come with me now. I am not kidding," she said forcefully.

Jane looked up at Maura, as did the other men at the table. How did Maura know where she was! This was embarrassing, Jane thought - she'd loose this client probably. She cleared her voice.

"Excuse me, darling." Jane said to the man sitting next to her, kissed his cheek and rose from her table. She gave Maura a look and walked with her out of the view of these men.

"Maura! What are you doing here? How do you even know where I am?"

"That doesn't matter, Jane. You are coming with me. I won't have you doing this...no," she said and then grabbed Jane's upper arm and started to pull her toward the front of the restaurant. She was angry, but she was more afraid than anything. She wasn't giving Jane up...not after she had had her for the first time and it was real and genuine. She wasn't going to let this go...and she needed her father to see that.

"Maura." Jane complained as she was pulled behind her.

"What is your problem? I am working. You can't just interrupt me. I told you I was busy on Tuesdays." Jane said somewhat desperate.

"If you need it so urgently...I can come by after I am done here," Jane offered her.

"It's not just that...he knows...my father knows. I don't want him to send someone after you and I never see you again," she said as they reached the door. Maura pulled Jane outside and turned to her once they had some privacy.

"Please...just come with me. Talk to him...tell him that you will be faithful to me...that you won't try to kill yourself anymore and that you love me...please Jane..."

"What!" Jane asked, not knowing what Maura was talking about.

"Why would your father be after me? I didn't do a thing." Jane said and let a hand ran through her dark hair.

"And telling him I will be faithful to you? Why should I do that? I don't understand, Maura. What's going on?" The brunette wanted to know. "I don't understand."

"He's been watching you for the past ten years. He knows everything you have done...where you have been, who you have been with...god Jane...I didn't want to know that you had tried to take your own life more than once...that you had a failed engagement...I didn't want to know because I wasn't there to help you through those things." Maura finally let go of Jane and just looked at her. Maura's pretty face was scared and Jane had never seen her like this before.

Jane looked into her eyes as Maura said all that. She had been watched for the last ten years. Jane didn't do anything in those ten years she was proud of, but it all was a part of her. She had thought she was the only one who knew about all her mistakes but it seemed like someone kept record of all her mistakes.

"If your father wants to kill me - let him. I failed three times. I'm a complete failure. I always have been...my pops had been right."

Jane's words broke Maura and she grabbed her hard and pulled her against her. She shook her head and cried. Her body trembled as she held the other woman.

"Don't you ever say that Jane. You are not a failure...you are mine...I-I have been in love with you since I first saw you...and now I have you and you are never going to leave me. Please, Jane...don't leave me. If you do, I have nothing left...nothing..."

Jane wrapped one arm around Maura as she pulled her close and cried against her. Funny, how the blonde classified _nothing._ She would still have her home, her family, her money, all her belongings. Maura had no idea how it was to have nothing.

Jane closed her eyes as the woman cried against her. It's been ages Jane had body contact like that. Such a harmless hug but so meaningful. Jane missed that - the simple things in life.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew everything about me." Jane whispered.

"I would say that if I knew you had murdered someone. You just don't get it Jane," Maura said, still holding the woman close.

"I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you walk into that club. I am just not very good at showing it…the right way. I was used to getting whatever I want. I grew up. I understand that I can't. But in this moment…in this way…I want you no matter what your past is like. It's you…not your past that I want." Maura pulled back just enough so that she could look into Jane's face before she leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was rich with need and even richer with passion. The blonde just needed her.

"I need my father to understand…"

Jane kissed the blonde back and then looked into her eyes.

"Maura..." Jane said and took her hand, touched about Maura's words. "...I am not sure I am capable of loving someone like I used to." The Italian girl said honestly and held the eye contact with her.

"You don't have to...just let me keep you safe...let me love you...like you deserve to be loved. In time, you will understand again...and then you will be able to love me," she said, swallowing and staring into Jane's beautiful eyes. She touched the woman's cheek with her free hand.

"I just want to keep you...forever and nothing bad will ever happen to you again. You don't need to work like this...not ever again," she said gently.

"What if... I am never able to love you? What then?" Jane asked worried.

"I don't like taking advantage of people and I would feel like I would take advantage of you if I'd agree." The Italian girl told her honestly and sighed. She let go of Maura and sat down on the stairs.

"Maura, I am such a...fucked up person, you have no idea what you are getting into."

Maura knelt before Jane and took both of her hands within her own. She looked into the woman's eyes and smiled softly.

"You do love me...what we had in the hotel room...it wasn't an act...that kind of connection from you between us...that is real. You just don't understand that that kind of love is the right kind." She let go of Jane's hands and cupped her cheeks.

"What you did in the past doesn't even matter to me. Jane look how I was...I was a total slut. I was a mess of a kid...I am not like that now. I understand things so much better and so will you...you just need to be given that chance."

Jane sighed and looked at the ground as Maura was talking. When she finished she looked up into her eyes again.

"Nobody cared so much about me like you do..." She then whispered and squeezed her hand gently. She then nodded.

"Okay...I will try..try to live a different life." The brunette answered. Her life had been fucked up so far and she thought that maybe she had always just needed a guidance. As child and teen her father had been her guidance and wasn't allowed to make decisions on her own...

Maura smiled and stood, bringing Jane up with her.

"That's all I ask, Jane," she said, holding her hands as she lead the woman back to her car. Maura opened the door and ushered Jane in.

"No more escort services...Jane...no more," she said softly as she shut the door. She moved around the front of the car and got into the driver's side.

TBC

Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 09

Maura drove off, back to her condo that was about a mile from where her father's house sat. She pulled into the drive way and got out as did Jane.

"You can live here...no rent to worry about...it's purchased..." she said with a cute smile.

"Wow..." Jane said as she stepped out of the car.

"It...looks pretty." She told the blonde as she looked at the condo.

"Very. I have never lived in such a pretty building, I think." Jane said and wrapped her arms around her petite frame.

"Maura, I appreciate what you do, but I have one condition too - I never wanna see your father. I don't know what I will do if I see him." Jane told her honestly.

Maura paused at the door that lead into the basement part of the condo from the garage. She turned and looked at Jane for a long moment in silence and then she nodded in understanding.

"Ok," she said softly and then turned back around and opened the door. Jane was instantly confronted with a large dog that was barking loudly at her. Maura had grabbed her collar and was holding her back.

"It is ok Berries...it's Jane...she is good...she is good," she said and then looked at Jane.

"Just let her sniff you...pet her afterward...she thinks you are a threat right now. I will hold on to her...OK."

Jane eyed the dog skeptic but then let the dog sniff her before she slowly extended her hand and petted the Dog on her head.

"Maura, how is this all gonna work? I sit here all day and do what exactly?" The brunette girl wanted to know and then re-crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Berries sniffed Jane's hand for a moment and then huffed. She let her pet her nonetheless as she relaxed and looked back at her owner. Maura still held onto her.

"What do you mean. I do a lot of things during the day, I am sure that you will do some of them with me...until you..." Maura paused and then smiled.

"You can still work at the restaurant if you want to...I don't mind..."

"I'd love to continue working as waitress." Jane said.

"But where's the next bus station here?" The brunette asked her and looked around in the house as she looked passed Maura. It really looked nice here, no doubt about that.

Maura finally let Berries go once they were in the house. She pranced around the kitchen before walking over to Jane and just staring up at her with large dark eyes.

"You want a car?" Maura said, moving into the kitchen to pull something out of the fridge.

"I can get you a car, if you have a license," she said as she poured the liquid into two glasses and then handed one to Jane.

She took the glass from Maura and looked in her eyes. Jane shook her head.

"No I don't wanna ask for a car." The brunette said and looked down at the glass.

"What do I owe you for all this?" She asked her and studied her face. Jane still wore some dark green strapless dress, that her client had bought her to wear it for the business dinner.

"You don't owe me anything and I can get you a car so that you can go to work and have the freedom to go wherever you need to go," Maura said with a soft smile as she took a drink of the juice. She studied the woman for a moment and then sighed.

"Why don't you go down the hall to the bedroom and find something of mine to wear and get out of those uncomfortable shoes. Feel free to take a bath or shower," she added with another kind smile as she set her glass down and walked over to Jane. She touched her shoulder. "Go ahead…"

Jane looked into her eyes and drunk a sip of the juice.

"Okay...thank you." Jane said and put the glass of juice aside. She kissed Maura's cheek as she passed her by and went down the hall.

As she found the bathroom, she kicked off her heels and stripped down the dark green silk dress she had gotten from her client. Jane couldn't remember when she took a bath the last time since she only had a shower in her little apartment. She turned on the water, and added some bubbles and scents to it, before she sunk down in the warm water.

Inside the tub, she took off her big bracelets, that covered her ugly scars of her suicide attempts and tossed them on the rug in front of the tub. Jane closed her eyes and relaxed.

Maura stood silently in the frame of the bathroom door for a long time before she decided to move. She had undressed a while ago right as Jane had started filling the bath water. Now, she slowly stepped into the warmth of the water in front of Jane.

The bath was big enough for two. Once Jane opened her eyes, all she saw was a smile from Maura and a gesture of the finger for her to come toward her.

Jane opened her eyes and looked at Maura sitting across from her in the tub. The Italian girl moved closer to Maura as she lured her with her finger over to her. She looked into Maura's hazel eyes and then leaned forward and kissed the blonde woman.

Maura opened her legs a bit and let Jane easily slip between them. Then she wrapped her legs around Jane's lower waist within the kiss. Her eyes closed almost immediately and within the kiss she tilted her head slightly from side to side, deepening the kiss and making Jane's body shudder in delight. Maura shifted and pulled Jane closer.

Jane stroke some of Maura's blonde hair out of her face and studied her closely. She wrapped her arms around her frame and laid her head against her chest, before Jane started to sob and cry out of the blue.

"I hate my life Maura..." She sobbed against the blonde, not being able to hold back her tears.

Jane's tears only made her hold her closer. She rubbed her hands up and down Jane's back and closed her eyes, resting her cheek close to Jane's head.

"You don't have to anymore. I know it hasn't been easy...but I don't plan on ever letting you suffer again. I am so sorry...for everything. I know there is nothing that I can do to change what happened...but I can be here now...and I can make sure you are happy from now on..."

Jane kept sobbing against Maura for almost five minutes, before she calmed slowly down. Though, she didn't move away from the blonde.

"What about Lilly? Can you get her back too?" Jane whispered, enjoying Maura's closeness and comfort. She had missed it so much - getting comforted. Her father had never comforted her either but she remembered he had done it when she was very very little.

Maura paused for a moment and looked down at Jane as she was held against her.

"Lilly? Jane...who is Lilly, " she asked softly, the name sounded familiar, but for the moment, she wasn't really sure who it was. She moved down into the water a bit more, taking Jane with her. She kissed the top of her head.

Jane kept her eyes closed as she snuggled against the pretty blonde.

"My daughter." Jane answered and let her fingertips run over Maura's back gently while she kept holding onto the blonde. She hoped that Maura really could change her life.

Maura's heart stopped at Jane's words. She was thinking of something entirely different and when Jane said 'daughter' she lost her breath. She looked down at Jane again and met her eyes after pulling the woman slightly up so that she could look at her.

"You have a daughter," she said in shock. She smiled nonetheless. "How old is she...?"

"You didn't know that? I thought you said your father spied on me for ten years..." The brunette said and looked at her.

"And Lilly's four." Jane said and studied Maura's face carefully.

"Does it bother you?" She asked her carefully, not knowing how Maura would feel about that.

"I didn't look at the file. I simply didn't want to," she said flatly and looked at Jane. She smiled and shook her head.

"Why would it ever bother me," she said and kissed Jane. "She is a part of you...and I love you so much...I will forever..." she added and kissed her again. "What happened to her?"

"They took her away from me..." Jane whispered bitter and looked at her wrists.

"I don't even know where she is. I haven't seen her in two years. I bet she forgot me by now... maybe it's better this way. She probably is better off without me." Th Italian girl said and let out a sigh.

"No no...she will never forget about you. That happens with a mother and her child," she said wth a soft smile. Maura cupped Jane's face and looked at her in the eyes.

"I will find her," she said firmly, "I will help you find her." Maura then kissed her lips lightly. "I promise."

"But I'll never get custody...not after being in the Mental Institution for so long." Jane said and slipped down in the water with her head for a moment, so her hair was wet.

"I'm sorry that I pull you into my fucked up life like that." The brunette said and turned her head to look in her eyes.

"You didn't and don't you think that my life didn't have bad moments," she asked her, when she came back up from under the water. She then pushed Jane all the way back until her back hit the edge of the tub and she slipped between her legs now. She kissed Jane passionately.

"I will get her...and bring her home to you...I promise, Jane."

Jane closed her eyes and kissed the blonde passionately back. She wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and pulled her closer, rubbing her tongue against hers. Jane let a hand ran over Maura's naked breasts and down over her stomach and eventually between her legs. She started to rub the woman while her lips never left hers.

Maura's kissed deepened as Jane's hand moved between her legs. Her back then arched in pleasure. She broke the kiss for a moment.

"Oh please...please," she uttered softly, closing her eyes as the sensations started the crawl up along her back. This was just what she wanted...for Jane to touch her because she wanted to...not because she was being paid to.

The Italian girl played with Maura's bud for a while, before she pushed two fingers inside of her warm wetness. She pulled on Maura's bottom lip with her teeth and then moved to her neck and kissed his fiercely. while her fingers started to thrust in and out of the blonde.

Maura's entire body trembled as Jane started to thrust in and out of her. Her chested pressed into Jane with her deeper breathing and her head rolled slightly to the side as Jane suckled hard against her neck. Her heart skipped several beats and her mind was completely gone by this point. All she could think of was the pleasure that was between her legs and against her neck.

She extended her thumb and rubbed over her little bud while her fingers kept moving in and out of the blonde, trying to thrust in as deep as Jane could. Jane moved her lips below Maura's ear and then started to suck until it would show a hickey.

Maura's body moved within the water and against Jane's thrusting. She simply could not stop herself. This was the best feeling in the world. She knew it had a lot to do with how much she was in love with Jane...that no other woman was ever able to make the small of her back vibrate with delight.

"Oh...uh..." she purred breathlessly. Maura tried to swallow, but it just did not work. "Oh god...uuuuhh...ooooooOOOooo"

Jane's lips found their way back to Maura's and she kissed her with passion. Inside Maura, Jane curled her fingers now and rubbed over her G-spot, wanting to drive the blonde crazy with pleasure. Her other hand made its way up to Maura's breasts and massaged them in her palm.

Maura moaned softly, but intensely into Jane's lips as she was kissed. Her back arched again as her hips rolled and lifted against Jane's fingers. She could barely breathe and that was exactly how she liked it.

Maura shuddered at the kiss, the touch to her breasts and g-spot. Jane would feel how fast Maura's muscles had started to contract around Jane's fingers. Maura dropped her hands against the edge of the tub and held on hard as her body was abused with sweet pleasure.

Jane moved her lips down from the blonde's mouth and licked, nipped and kissed all along her neck.. Her breathing had increase too by now. She put more pressure against Maura's g-spot, forcing a third finger inside of her that would rub against her sweet spot as well. Jane could feel the hard nipple against her palm of her hand and she played with it.

Maura gasped hard as the third finger was pushed into her, filling her up completely.

"Oh god!" She cried out and shut her eyes tight once again, letting her head fall back a bit. Her body tensed and shuddered. Her back arched and everything between her legs throbbed and vibrated wildly. This was one of those great moments.

"Oh...I am so there...so almost there," came her desperate words.

Jane smiled at her words. She gently tugged on Maura's nipples with her thumb and forefinger. The Italian girl brought her lips back to Maura's again, kissing her hard and passionate. Her fingers rubbed faster, wanting to send the blonde over the edge with it.

Maura could not even begin to stop herself from what she was feeling or from losing all of her control the moment that Jane pushed her past the edge of no return. Her body stopped moving altogether as Jane took her nipple and tugged on it.

She gasped and then cried out in such a wonderful explosion of pleasure. Her body then convulsed against Jane's fingers and against her. Jane was kissing her with passion a moment later and she continued to moan within the sweet and desperate kisses that she returned.

Jane kept rubbing her throughout the orgasm and then slowly pulled her fingers out of the blonde. The brunette stroke a hand over Maura's blonde hair and then smiled at her.

"Thanks for doing this all for me." Jane whispered and moved closer again to capture the blonde's lips once more.

Maura smiled and dropped her head to Jane's shoulder after the kiss was broken. She breathed heavily and could not stop shaking. Her body was so rich with the aftershock of the powerful orgasm and she loved it.

"Always," she finally managed to say and then gasped silently as her body shuddered in pleasure. They then spent the rest of the night making love...until they would fall to the bed, sated in one another's sweat, gasping for air, and passed out from utter pleasure and bliss.

TBC

Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 10

Two weeks later Jane was at home by herself. It was her day off work and the brunette didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to not doing anything. She always had been at one job or the other.

The brunette was sitting in the living room with a book and was reading, while she hoped that either the day would pass by soon or Maura would come. Maura was the only one she spent time with outside work and over the last two weeks she really had grown closer to her.

Maura pulled into the garage and Jane heard it shut before she had heard it open. Maura then took her time getting out of the car. She moved to the trunk and got a small suitcase, then to the passengers back seat and opened the door.

She gently offered the child her hand and it was taken. Lilly had locks like her mother and the wide brown eyes. She had not been in the best of situations, but Maura had taken care of it with her brother's help.

She opened the garage entrance door and walked in, talking softly to the little one that walked next to her. She carried the suitcase in her other hand. The little girl clutched a blue bunny to her chest as she looked around at the huge space spread out before her.

Lilly looked up to Maura with her big, dark eyes. She was kind of scared and didn't know what was going.

"Where's Mommy?" She asked, since Maura had told her that they were going to see her mother. She clutched the bunny tighter against her chest with one hand, while she kept holding onto Maura's hand, not letting go of her.

Maura smiled, "She is somewhere around here," she said gently and moved into the main hall and then into the living room.

"Hello? Anyone home. Maura had taken Berries to the boarder this morning so that the small child would not be anymore terrified than she already was.

"Here." Jane raised a hand that was suddenly visible by the couch. She was lying and now grabbed the couch and pulled herself up in a sitting position, turning to look at Maura. As she did, shock was written all over her face. She dropped the book that she held into the other hand and immediately rushed over to the little girl.

"Lilly!" Jane dropped on her knees in front of the girl and hugged her daughter tight, closing her eyes as tears welled up inside them.

"Oh god Lilly..." Jane whispered. She couldn't believe this was happening. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Maura.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Maura was nothing like the girl Jane had first met. She had her dark side, but she was a much softer human being. Whatever had changed her...Jane wanted that to never leave the woman.

Maura swallowed and tried not to cry as the little girl was hugged by her mother. They embraced one another for a long time and Maura nodded to Jane and lipped soft words of 'Always...' Maura said that anything Jane said thank you to her. It was just her way. Maura reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, smiling down at the pair.

Jane let go of her daughter at some point and Lilly looked at her. She remembered her. Jane smiled at her and then pressed a kiss on her cheek. Lilly showed her the bunny and Jane moved with her daughter over the couch. She let her sit on her lap and played with her and the bunny.

About an hour later, the girl yawned. The trip she had behind herself with Maura and the playing had exhausted the little girl and Jane brought Lilly upstairs into her bed.

"How can I ever make this up to you?" Jane asked once she was downstairs with Maura again.

"Is Lilly legally mine now? Can she stay? Do I have custody?" The brunette asked.

Maura was in the kitchen by the time that Jane came back down stairs from taking Lilly to a bed. She was at the stove, making coffee. She looked up and smiled as Jane came back down stairs. She turned to her slightly.

"No, but you will," she said with a smile. She moved to the counter and rubbed the sides of her face.

"I had to take legal guardianship for now...but in time...she will be yours once again...not that she still isn't now..."

"So _you _are Lilly's legal guardianship?" Jane questioned and silenced for a moment. It was a weird thought for the brunette but she didn't know why quite yet.

"Thanks." Jane said with a half smile and kissed her cheek.

"I have to sign Lilly up for kindergarten...and I need a nanny for when I have to work." Jane said and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

Maura smiled tightly and then sat down next to Jane, taking a hand between hers.

"There was no other way I could take her without using that power. If I took her under your name...she would be taken back into the foster care system...and I could not let that happen to you again. I wish it could be different," she said, staring into Jane's face. "I know it's not really what you wanted..."

"It's fine Maura. I know you've done your best. And you succeeded - Lilly is here with me. That's all that matters." Jane whispered and leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the lips.

"I'll never forget that you did that for me." Jane said and looked into her her hazel eyes.

"Then you are welcome. I would do it all again...no matter what the costs would be," she said with a sweet smile and then she kissed Jane back before leaning back into her chair and still staring at the woman.

Maura would never tell Jane what they had really had to do to get the child...but she never really worried about Jane asking. Jane simply assumed that she brought the child home and safely...that it was done through legal means.

Jane smiled at her and simply kissed the blonde again.

Two weeks later, Doyle handed his daughter photos.

"She doesn't deserve you, Maura. She doesn't appreciate you and she only plays you." He said to his daughter and turned the pictures in Maura's hands around now, studying her face.

It showed Jane sitting in the car on the passenger seat and kissing another woman. There was a time stamp on the pictures, saying the photos were taken four days ago.

"Angel, I can't have that woman treating you like that." He said and placed a hand on his daughters shoulder.

Maura just stood there, numb. She didn't believe...she couldn't believe. Her heart started racing as her father placed a hand on her shoulder and then she shook it off, pulling away. Tears welled up in her eyes and she trembled from head to toe.

"No, daddy...No. I will not believe this. There has to be a reason...there just has to be a reason," she kept saying over again as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Angel..." He said and looked down at her.

"I told you she is no good for you. Just get her out of your condo and find someone else...someone who loves you the same way...someone who respects you...not someone as twisted and...fucked up as _her_." He said.

"You deserve so much better, Angel."

Maura's face was now in total despair. She took a step back from her father again and then looked at him. A few tears fell down her round cheeks. He saw the raw pain within her eyes. She really loved this woman and the anger he felt at how she hurt his daughter sent his blood boiling.

Maura then left and cried all the way home,while she drove. She slowly stepped inside the condo and moved numbly toward the bedroom.

Lilly rushed over to Maura as she saw her and immediately grabbed her leg, wrapping her arms around her thigh; hugging her.

"Hello." She said in the most adorable way and looked up with her bright, dark eyes. She wore a one piece pajama, apparently she had just woken up from her afternoon nap.

"Shh Mommy's sleeping with Kodi." She informed her and giggled.

Maura could not help but smile down at the small child wrapped around her leg. She affectionately ruffled her hair before looking over at the couch.

"OK sweetie, go play...I need to talk to mommy for a moment," she said and ushered the child into the play room down the hall. She then walked over to the couch and tossed the photos into Jane's sleeping face.

"Give me a reason not to make you leave..."

The Italian girl winced and woke up. Her heart was racing in her chest, since Maura had really rudely awakened her. Jane sat drowsily up and took the photos that Maura had tossed in her face and looked at them in silence.

Jane obviously didn't know what to say and let a hand ran through her dark hair. She pressed her lips together and stared at the photos a while longer before she spoke.

"We are not...exclusive.." Jane whispered.

Maura could not believe what she was hearing. Her heart was in her throat and she felt the blood rush to her face in anger.

"Since when, Jane! When did you just decide that you didn't want that? How long? How long have you been doing this to me? After all I did for her...for you," she said pointed back to the hall. "God Jane...how could you!"

Jane let a hand run over her face and then she got up from the couch.

"Maura...it's not what it looks like...well, it is but...not what you think." The brunette tried to explain.

"Uh, it was a one time thing Maura...I needed money and couldn't ask you for it." The brunette said and looked into her eyes.

"What the hell Jane! I would give you anything you ever wanted. Myself included. You slept with someone to get money! I could give you that! I could give you anything," she yelled and shook her head. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her mouth.

"I can't accept this! I won't...I worked so hard over these past years to become something that you would love...and when I do...you throw me away...I should have listened to my father...This should have never happened," she said before moving off quickly to the bedroom. She slammed the door and locked it. Then she sunk to the floor and buried her face into her hands.

Jane stood in the living room and took a deep breath before she walked after Maura. As she noticed the door was locked, Jane let herself slide down along the door, until she sat at the ground.

"Maura, it's really not as you think it is..." She whispered and leaned her head against the door.

"...I couldn't ask you for money because...it was for your birthday present. I didn't wanna buy you something cheap...you deserve so much more after what you did for me... and I figured that the easiest way to make a lot of money in a short time is...selling my body. It was only one time..." Jane whispered. "I'm sorry."

To Maura it did not matter why Jane did it...it was the fact that Jane did it. She slept with someone else. The fact that it was for her birthday did not make it right...it only made it worse.

Jane could hear the woman crying on the other side of the door. Maura listened, but she barely heard what Jane said. She was just so angry and hurt. It would take a life time to get back what she had lost. Her heart felt like it was broken into more pieces that there was a number for. She trembled and just cried against her hand. She did not come out for the rest of the night, forcing Jane to sleep in the guest room.

TBC

So...any thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 11

The next morning Jane made breakfast for Lilly and then made heart-shaped pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries for Maura. She gave the plate to Lilly, figuring that Maura would let the girl enter the room.

Lilly walked to the door of the bedroom. She had no idea what was going on. She knocked.

"Maua?" She asked, not being able to pronounce her name just right.

Maura heard someone knocking on the door, but she just rolled over and closed her eyes. She was so exhausted that any movement was next to impossible. She had not slept at all that night and now she just stared off at nothing.

Her eyes were blood shot and swollen and her hair was messing around her face and over her pillow. She still wore the same clothes as the day before. Lilly would hear not a sound come from inside the room.

The little girl was confused and walked back to her mother, telling her that Maura wouldn't open. Jane sighed and then busied herself with Lilly during the day.

As she lied the girl down for a nap, Jane went to the bedroom again and knocked on the door.

"Maura... please open up." Jane said.

There was not a sound from within the bedroom and that was starting to worry Jane more and more. By the time she would gain access to the room, Maura was non moving on the bed. As she would round the edge of the bed there were several bottles of empty wine bottles that had come from Maura's bedroom wine cabinet. The woman and drank herself into an alcohol induced coma.

Jane immediately called an ambulance as she saw that. She couldn't believe it and felt awfully guilty. She knew this had happened because of what she did. Jane rode along the ambulance with Lilly. And then the Italian girl waited in the waiting room, just like she had done ten years ago.

Maura was awake several hours later after they had not only pushed a chalky substance in her stomach and then pumped it. She rested on her back, knowing who did and how she had gotten to the hospital. She had not tried to kill herself...she had just drank entirely too much.

Lilly had fallen asleep in the waiting area, lying across two chairs. Jane asked the nurse to look out for her, while she'd go and check on Maura. The brunette knocked on her door and then entered.

"Hey..." She whispered and hesitated before she entered. She walked over to the bed. "How...how are you feeling?"

Maura just turned her head away from Jane and breathed out a deep breath. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Her hands began to tremble as Jane got closer.

"Please...don't make it worse...You should have just left me," she finally said, but did not look at Jane.

"Like I would let you die on me." Jane said and carefully reached out and touched Maura's shoulder.

"Please Maura, I am sorry." The brunette said.

"I don't know what else to say... I won't do it again, I promise." Jane said softly.

Maura did not push Jane away. She was just to tired to...that and she really didn't hate the woman...she was just hurt. She swallowed and closed her eyes again, breathing deeply.

"I can't handle it, if you did it again...I don't care what the reason. And for my birthday...the only thing I wanted was you..." she said and her chin trembled as she willed herself not to cry.

Jane swallowed and looked down at the woman.

"What is that supposed to mean, Maura?" The brunette asked and removed her hand from her shoulder.

"Do you...want me to move out?" The brunette asked her quietly.

Maura finally turned to Jane.

"No," she said sharply and then turned away. She winced at her words and sighed again.

"What do you think it is supposed to me. I wanted you...nothing else really mattered, but you didn't seem to think I mattered..."

Jane shook her head.

"That's not fair of you to say...of course you matter. That's why I did what I did, Maura. I wanted to give you so much for your birthday..." Jane whispered.

"...I wanted to give you something great...but what is there to give to a girl who has everything she needs!" Jane took Maura's hand again.

"I'm so sorry, Maura. It was never my intention to hurt you the way I did." Jane brought Maura's hand to her own chest and pressed it against it. "My heart is yours."

"That's all I ever wanted...but now I just don't know," she said, finally looking at Jane.

"I don't want you to leave...but I just need time to think about it. I want you to understand that sleeping with another person just doesn't mean that nothing bad will happen. I don't want you to think that I don't love you...because I do. I just don't know how I feel about what you did. If I sound harsh...it's only because I wanted you safe...and asked you to never do what you did again...and you did..."

Jane looked down and removed Maura's hand from her chest.

"I'm really sorry." She whispered and you could tell in her dark eyes, that she really was.

The brunette leaned down and kissed Maura's cheek, not wanting to cross any boundaries. Jane reached into her pocket of her coat and got out a little ring box. In silence she handed it to Maura.

"I know its not your birthday yet but...just take it. Or sell it again...whatever you like. I don't want it to be a constant reminder of my...unfaithfulness." She whispered.

Maura let the ring box sit on her stomach and she did not reach for it.

"It's not the gift that does that...it's the act...the mere fact that your body was within someone else's arms..." she said and her words started to become broken. She sucked in a deep breath and looked into Jane's pained eyes.

"But I guess I deserve it," she finally said, "for what I did to you all those years ago."

"Please." Jane said and shook her head. "...don't. It's the past. I've forgiven you." The Italian girl said and sighed.

"And you didn't deserve it. I really can't say anything but that I am sorry. And I really am." She whispered.

"I know words don't heal wounds...I know you need time, and I respect that." Jane said and stroke some dark hair behind her ear.

"I'll...leave you alone. Your father and brother are probably on their way here already."

"You don't have to leave..." came her soft words as she turned her head back to look at Jane. Maura's cheeks were wet with her tears.

"I wouldn't ask that of you...ever," she added and winced a little. Her stomach hurt as well as her throat from being pumped, but other than that...she was fine.

"If you are leaving because you think you might get hurt...I won't let them..."

"Your father will kill me, we both know that." Jane said. "Because it's my fault what happened to you..." She said and looked down.

"Your father hates me... you told me he wanted to kill me ten years ago but you asked him to spare my life, that's why he never came after me but...now _I _was the one who hurt his daughter... he won't just take that, you know that as much as I do." Jane said.

"If I tell him no...he will listen. I am his daughter...his only daughter...and that means a lot in his eyes...our family's eyes," she said and swallowed. Her heart beat a little faster in her chest because behind Jane stood her brother and her father. Her lips parted and she turned a few shades paler.

"What the hell are you doing here..." came a massively deep voice, brittle with anger.

Jane turned around quick as a flash and looked at Stephen and Doyle at the door. The brunette had noticed that Maura had became pale in an instant and before she had even heard the voice of Maura's father she had known he was there.

Jane's first thought was: _Lilly!_ Afraid that they did something to her little girl and her second thought was: _My father's murderer_. The fear in her eyes was replaced by anger as she stared at the man after ten years again.

"A killer like you still on the loose? I am surprised." Came Jane cold words.

"Please don't," came Maura's weak words behind her. Doyle looked from Jane to his daughter and back again. Stephen stepped up and just glared at Jane. This was who his sister had given her heart to...and this was where he ended up. He was more than angry.

"If, I were you...I would leave now before something worse happens...and not to my daughter," Doyle said and Stephen narrowed his eyes at Jane.

Jane kept glaring at him, her dark eyes boring into his.

"I am not afraid of you anymore." The Italian girl told him. All the fear she knew she should feel right in this moment, just wasn't present. It was just anger she felt, immense anger. "And I don't take _advices _from murderers."

"Get out of here Jane," Stephen said. Maura cried in silence behind Jane. She couldn't stop them...and she had tried. She knew that this was the moment that she could lose Jane forever.

"Just leave and don't ever come back," he added. Doyle took a step closer to Jane and his son stopped him.

"No...she is not worth it. Her blood is poison and will not make you feel better if she is dead," he said to his father. Doyle glared at Jane. "Leave..." he said stiffly.

Jane broke off the eye contact with Doyle and glanced over to a crying Maura. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. Her instinct told her to grab Lilly and run but she couldn't. Something kept her from doing just that. It was Maura.

The Italian girl took the ring box from Maura's stomach and opened it.

"Marry me, Maura." Jane said, her heart now racing in her chest, feeling Stephen's and Doyle's eyes burning into her skin.

Maura's heart stopped as Jane asked her something that she never expected in her life to hear. Doyle froze as did Stephen. His eyes hardened at Jane.

"Don't you dare," he said, "she is my daughter, I will not allow this," he said harshly.

Maura did not even look at her father. She was crying harder now and her chest hurt incredibly bad. She covered her mouth as she gasped from the emotions that were moving through her body and in her mind...and then the only thing she could think of...was a yes.

"A thousand times yes...more than anything in my being...you belong with me," she whispered.

Jane smiled and leaned down to kiss Maura's lips softly. She took the ring out of the box and put it gently on her finger.

"Maura, I cannot allow that." Her brother now said.

"Look where you are! And why? Because of her? If you stay with her, you will end up here often." He continued. Jane tried to ignore him which was rather hard.

"Angel, you know yourself you are making a mistake. A big one." Doyle said. "I am not approving." He said to his daughter, for the first time in her life her father wasn't approving what she did. He had let her dumped Jeri, he had let her 'tried to be with Jane', but marrying her, was something he simply did not approve.

"We don't need your approval." Jane then said bitter. "Because we don't care. Maura doesn't need your money. We'll be good on our own."

"Please don't hate me," Maura said to her father and brother. She cried. As happy as she was, her heart was still breaking because she knew how much she was hurting her family.

"I need to be with her...I can't help it. I don't care if I am here a thousand times in a month...I need to be with her," she said to Doyle and Stephen. Her hand was tightly gripping Jane's who still held it and she was trembling.

"But she is poison for you Maura!" Stephen said. Doyle looked with hard eyes at his daughter.

"If you marry her, you are on your own Maura...you won't have the life of luxury anymore you love so much. You will have to choose, between your family or her." Doyle said bitter, looking into his daughters eyes. He knew he was being unfair making her choose but he couldn't allow Maura to marry Jane.

"Please daddy don't," she whimpered out and looked from him to Stephen, while still holding Jane's hand in a desperate attempt to stay strong. She was losing the battle quickly.

"Please don't leave me...I need you just as much. You're my family...daddy...daddy please," she said in even softer words before she shut her eyes tight and coughed several times from talking too much.

"If you marry _her, _don't dare showing up at my door anymore." Doyle said and turned. "Let's go." He said to his son. Stephen nodded and glanced at his sister again, before he left the room with his father.

Jane let out a relieved sigh as they were gone and then turned to look at Maura. She let a hand ran through her blonde hair.

"Maura I'm sorry." Jane whispered, talking about this situation now.

Maura watched her family go and she lost her breath. Jane touched her and her skin was damp. Her face was still pale. Her chest ached and trembled as she tried to regain her normal breath. Then she just cried. She did not want to lose her family...but losing Jane was worse.

"What am I going to do...I don't have anything..." she trembled out and Jane knew that she meant money.

Jane bit her bottom lip and stroke over Maura's hair. She knew exactly the answer to her problem but Jane thought of ways to break it to her carefully. Jane stroke over her cheek and then kissed her lips softly again, before she looked into her eyes.

"Honey, you have to look for a job..." Jane said carefully and flashed a small smile at the blonde.

"What? I don't know how to work," she trembled out and her brow creased in fear and frustration.

She felt Jane softly kiss her cheek and her lips and she just stared at the door where her family had left her. She coughed a few times and then shut her eyes. This was too much...this was far too much for her to handle.

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you will get used to it eventually. We are currently looking for another waitress at the restaurant...if you like I can get you the job." The brunette offered her.

Jane could never offer Maura to stay at home while Jane was working. The money wouldn't be enough...unless... "...but if you let me do the escort job for a few nights, you might be able to stay at home." The brunette offered.

It wasn't something she really wanted, since she wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with Maura and Lilly. She'd basically rush from one work to the other seven days a week.

"I don't want to do this Jane...I don't know how to serve. I only know how to _be_ served," she said and looked into the woman's eyes.

There was pain within Maura's eyes but it was more from the loss of her family. She had lost them for Jane...that was the biggest step she had ever taken in her life for something that she wanted. It was also the first time that what she wanted and also taken something dear to her heart away from her.

Jane took Maura's hands in her own and kissed her tips of her fingers.

"It's not so hard to serve people...I'm the head waitress, so I'd be your supervisor." The brunette told her.

"But if you really don't want to do it...you have to let me do the escort service job again. And not only one day but a couple of days in the week." The Italian girl said and squeezed her hands gently.

Maura shook her head as she watched Jane kiss her fingertips. "No I don't want you doing that...I can't let you be with someone else. You are mine..." she said softly and then pulled her hand away to rub her face.

She felt so broken and lost...but it wasn't in the way that one would think. With Jane...she had all she needed, but she didn't want to lose her family like she had just lost them. She was sure they would never come back for her. So, she would have to come to them.

"Then what do you wanna do, Maura?" The brunette asked her and let out an inaudible sigh.

"The money I am making at the restaurant won't be enough for the three of us." She said matter of factly.

Jane was realistic, it would never be enough to pay a rent at an apartment, feed them three and buy other stuff everyone needed. It was impossible. Jane have had always troubles on her own already, that's why she took the escort service job in the first place.

"My condo is paid for...he can't take that away from me..." she said and dropped her hand from her face to look at Jane.

"We don't have to pay rent...I can sell some of my bonds...for a while to keep us safe...but other than that...I don't have anything yet. I just don't know," she said and her chin quivered slightly.

Jane stroke over Maura's cheek lovingly and then leaned over and took her in her arms.

"I am so sorry, Maura." Jane whispered. She decided to let the subject of _getting work _drop for now. She'd have to talk about it with Maura eventually.

"It'll be all fine, I promise." Jane whispered softly.

"I know it will be," she said within Jane's hold.

"It will always be as long as I have you in my life. I need you and I have from the very first moment that I saw you and touched you." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and just held her for the longest time. She would get them out of this mess...she had too.

TBC

Another Chapter down.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 12

It passed a month and Jane had been working at the restaurant double shifts to make sure they'd have enough money. Though whenever she'd come home, she'd pay special attention to Maura, since she had cheated on her. She wanted to give Maura the feeling back that she could trust her and that it really was just a one time thing, since Jane wanted to buy her a ring.

The brunette knew that it had been too fast to ask Maura to marry her, but she had hoped that her life would change when she'd marry the woman who had wanted her all these years. She hoped that Maura would stop her from making wrong decisions in life.

It was 11pm as Jane made it home, totally exhausted. Lilly was sleeping at this point already. The brunette kicked off her shoes and let herself fall on the couch, sighing and closing her eyes.

"Maura?" She called out for the blonde woman.

Maura heard Jane as she left the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of slacks and a red t shirt. She moved back into the living room and smiled.

"I have some good news," she said as she sat down next to Jane. She dropped the file folder into her lover's lap.

"I found something to do with my time and I get paid," she said with a slightly shrug. Inside the folder was the application and the agreement.

"I take pictures of the dead at crime scenes..."

_Thank god_, Jane thought. She opened the folder and looked at the application.

"Crime Scene photographer?" She repeated and glanced at the blonde.

"Wow...that's... an unique job." Jane said and closed the folder.

"Are you sure...you can handle that, Maur?" The Italian girl asked as she handed Maura the folder back, studying her fiancee's face.

"I have been around death my whole life. This just...seems normal. I am not really bothered by it at all," she said while Jane looked at the folder.

"You seem surprised," she said, smiling a bit and ran her fingers through her long blond curls. She swallowed and shifted against the couch.

"I went to my father today...he wouldn't see me," she added. This was at least the 12th time that Maura had tried...and each time, she was pushed away...

"I'm sorry Baby." Jane said softly and looked in her eyes. "But it's his loss if he doesn't want to see you... You don't need him to be happy. You have me and Lilly." Jane said and leaned forward to kiss the blonde.

"We can live without his money, right?" Jane asked and stroke some blonde hair behind Maura's ear.

"I know we can...but now it is not about the money. I just want to see him. I want to see him so bad..." she said as Jane brushed some hair behind her ears. She forced herself to smile and then she moved forward and nestled her cheek against Jane's shoulder.

"I just want to see him," she repeated and closed her eyes for a moment, fighting back tears.

Jane wrapped an arm around her. "I am sorry..." She whispered.

"He told you what you have to do to see him again..." Jane whispered and let her fingers trail up and down Maura's upper arm gently while she held her fiancee.

"No...he will see me...without me having to give you up. I will make him see me again," she said with new found determination. Her heart skipped a beat and then she smiled as she lifted her head from Jane's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Come...let's go to bed. I could really use some of you right now..." she said and reached over, turning Jane's chin with her hand and bringing her lips to a rich embrace.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and sighed but nodded. Jane was more than exhausted from working almost for 12 hours, serving people and running from table to table.

"How was your day actually? Did Lilly behave?" The brunette asked as she forced herself to get up from the couch.

Maura smiled and noted that Jane looked tired. She then changed her mind about the sex and just decided that sleep would help Jane a lot better.

"Fine," she said with a slight shrug. "She never really misbehaves around me. I guess she knows I mean business, or perhaps she is intimidated by me..." Maura chuckled.

"I don't know about that." Jane said while she made her way to the bedroom with Maura. "Maybe she is just a good kid." The brunette shrugged her shoulders. She stripped down her work clothes and let herself fall into bed in just her underwear.

"Gimme a minute...and then I'm all yours..." Jane whispered and closed her eyes, snuggling into the pillow.

"Maybe she is," Maura repeated and did the same as Jane and slipped into the bed in just her underwear. She started to rubbing her hand up and down the curve of Jane's back.

She watched as the woman's body seemed to relax even further at her touch and she closed her eyes, while continuing to touch Jane. That was all that she needed for now.

It took the Italian girl only thirty seconds until Maura would hear steady breathing, she had fallen asleep. The double shifts these week had really worn her out.

Though Jane hated that she felt so exhausted all the time, since she wanted to spend the little time she had with Maura and Lilly and not sleeping.

Maura knew that the sweet woman next to her was out, but that didn't stop her from leaned over and kissing her sleeping lips before falling to rest close to her. She pulled a blanket over them and stayed awake for a little while until sleep finally took her.

It was two months later and Jane had a half an hour break from her work. Since she knew Maura was close at a crime scene, Jane wrapped up some pasta and then made the 5 minutes walk to the crime scene. A lot of curious people were standing in front of the yellow crime scene tape. As Jane saw Maura, she waved her to come over.

Maura gently let the camera fall against he chest as she saw Jane. She smiled and walked through the crowd and up to Jane who stood on the other side of the yellow tape. She gave the woman a sly grin.

"Hummm what are you doing," she said curiously and then looked down a the food that Jane carried. Behind her, two of the police officers that had been checking Maura out, spotted Jane. They then moved from the mangled body over to stand right behind Maura, getting Jane's attention. Maura didn't seemed bothered by the closeness at all.

Jane glanced at the two police officers right behind Maura. She was confused. Wasn't she supposed to talk to the crime scene photographer.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She said to the two men and then looked at Maura.

"Here, it's pasta, I thought you might be hungry later." Jane said with a soft smile and handed it over to Maura.

"No you are not a bother, Jane…never," Maura said, "just hold onto it for a moment. I will be out in a few to eat it with you." She smiled at Jane and then turned around to run right into the two officers.

They excused her and smiled at her, watching after her with interest before they both turned to Jane.

"Hey…you know the forensic photographer huh?" One asked. "You wouldn't be interested in helping us out, would you," asked the second, both smiled at Jane.

Jane studied them, confusion written over her face. "Yeah...I do know the forensic photographer..." Jane agreed, not wanting to say that she was her fiancee since she didn't know if Maura wanted them to know that she was a lesbian.

"And how could I help you out? I'm just a waitress..." The Italian girl pointed out.

"Waitress huh? You look like a model for the latest swimwear," one said and they both smiled at one another before Jane.

Maura was behind them, almost in the vic's face, taking closer pictures.

"So, you ever done any kind of police work...or helping them? Or interest in doing it?" The other said and stepped closer to Jane.

"You just have the right look we need for this undercover job. No female in the department has the look..."

Jane crossed her arms in front of her chest and glanced at Maura and then back at the police offers. Model for the latest swimwear - were they hitting on her? She looked at them skeptic.

"Undercover job...?" Jane repeated and looked from one cop to the other. "I've never done anything like that before... what would I need to do?" She then asked interested.

"Just come down the the station down town tomorrow and we will fill you in. Ask for Phil or Henry," the one said and then they both smiled at her before turning back to the pretty blonde face first into the dead body.

Maura finally finished and she smiled at the officers before moving back toward Jane who still stood at the yellow tape.

"Done now...so I can eat..." she said with a smile.

Jane looked a bit puzzled after the two police officers and then paid attention to Maura again.

"Uh okay, honey. I have about 20 minutes left before I have to head back." She told her and walked with her away from the crime scene.

"You know those two cops...asked me if I wanted to do an undercover job for them...they told me to come down the police station tomorrow." The brunette told Maura and glanced over to her.

"Oh really," Maura said as they sat down on a nearby bench. Maura took the pasta and fork from Jane and opened it, starting to eat.

"Yeah they are pretty cool...a little funny sometimes, but very harmless. I would check it out...couldn't hurt," she said with a cute smile and nudged Jane.

"Thanks for the food..." she said sweetly.

"No problem." Jane said with a smile and placed her hand on Maura's knee.

"Do they actually know that you are...engaged to a woman?" The brunette asked her carefully while she gave her knee a short squeeze. She gently grabbed Maura's wrist and guided the fork with the noodles on it to her own mouth and ate them. She then smiled chewing and let go of Maura's wrist again.

Maura laughed at her love and pulled the fork teasingly back in her direction.

"Yes, but they don't know that that woman is you," she mused and then leaned closer to Jane and kissed her.

"But they do now," she purred close to Jane's lips before pulling back and eating once again. She laughed to herself at Jane's surprised expression.

"Okay...because I wasn't sure what to say to them as they asked me if I knew you." Jane said matter of factly.

"I didn't wanna tell him I was your fiancee in case you didn't want them to know that you are engaged to a woman." The brunette said and leaned back at the bench.

"But yeah, you think I should go to the station tomorrow and hear what undercover job they have to offer?" She asked.

"Sure...just make sure that you get paid," she said pointing the fork at Jane and then smiled sweetly. She tapped the fork to Jane's nose set the container off to the side. She rubbed her stomach and swallowed her last bite.

"That was really good, thank you," she said again and then turned slightly to Jane.

"Just let me know what they say...I am off tomorrow."

"Okay I will definitely call you and let you know." The brunette said and took Maura's hand in their own and entwined their fingers. She leaned her head against Maura's while she looked out at the park and talked with her about random things and Lilly.

As the twenty minutes were over, Jane kissed her love goodbye and then left, walking back to the restaurant to continue to work.

TBC

Any thoughts?


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**I'm about to move. So it's hectic for me and I can't update daily anymore like I used to.**

Chapter 13

The next day Jane took the bus to the police station and entered. She was curious what the undercover job was since she had _the right look _for it. She saw an officer passing her by and she stopped him.

"Uh excuse me. I was told to come here today by Phil and Henry. Where can I find them?" The brunette asked politely.

"Yeah up those steps and through the first door on your left," the officer said and when Jane would enter into the room, there were detectives, officers and other workers talking. Henry noticed Jane right away and he smiled and motioned her over.

"Hey it's the bonita! Come over, sit, let's chat about this case we could really use your help on..."

Jane raised a brow and walked over to Henry.

"Hey..." Jane said and then sat down, crossing her legs as she did so.

"So what's the case about and how can a simple waitress help you with it?" Jane asked skeptic. She still didn't entirely understood why they would ask her for help.

"It's the specific look. You look like you could be in the mafia...Not another single person in our department has the look. When we saw you, we just knew that if you would be willing...we could use your help. Now, there won't be a direct danger to you...and we will be nearby in case something does turn sour..."

Jane frowned as they mentioned the mafia. If they looked her name up they'd most likely find out that she was the daughter of a dead mafia boss.

"Mafia..." Jane repeated. "..what, what would I have to do then?" The brunette questioned.

The next thing that shot through her mind was Doyle. What if they wanted her to help them take down him? That was something she'd _love _to do but Maura probably won't ever forgive her for that.

"We are trying to get this drug ring to be taken down. It seems to be taken place around several hotels in the area. What we would need from you is to work the front desk of the three hotels for several nights. There seems to be a connection when it comes to a female front desk worker and with one that looks as good as you do..."

She looked him in the eyes.

"So that's all I gotta do? Working the front desk?" Jane asked.

"Aren't you gonna show me pictures of the guys I have to look out for?" The brunette asked.

"After all I gotta inform you once of them enters, no?" The brunette said sweetly.

"And what do you mean that there's a connection with the front desk worker...does it mean I will be in danger?" Jane asked.

"No...it means that the front desk work is their in...so if we use another...we might be able to see who it is when they come in and then see someone different. They could try to work you because you are good looking," Henry said and handed her a folder with pictures in it.

"This is who we think is doing the runs...but we need a definite..."

Jane looked through the pictures in the folder and then handed the folder back to Henry.

"Uh, I think I can do that." Jane then said with a nod.

"When would the whole thing start?" Jane asked and re-crossed her legs. She wondered if Maura would agree to the undercover work. She hoped she wouldn't be too worried about her.

"Tomorrow night, if you are up to it. Here, sign this release form," Phil said pushing the form toward her.

"It's just for our backs...and does not mean that you are going to be hurt or injured. It just means that you are agreeing to help us." He smiled at her and then sat back.

"So you and Maura...damn girl...you got some junk on that trunk with that one..." he teased her and winked

Jane took the form and signed it, before she pushed it back to him. Her brows raised as he said that.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked and looked at him.

"I guess I just got lucky...who'd thought she'd fall for someone like me." Jane said and handed him the pen back as well. She cleared her throat.

"So tomorrow night. What time? And what Hotel?"

"Woman! You think you aren't something sweet to look at? You are wrong..." Henry said and winked at her. Phil smacked him on his upper arm and smiled at Jane.

"He said it the wrong way. What he means is that you are quite attractive."

"Uh, thank you, I guess." Jane said a bit uncomfortable.

"Maura and I are very...happy to have each other." The Italian girl said.

"So what's the name of the hotel and what time do you need me to be there? Will I be wired or how will it work?" She wanted to know.

"Right," one said and smiled at her.

"No you don't need to be wired...he have a hidden camera in each. Tomorrow is the Ramada...5pm," Phil said and handed Jane a file folder to go over before tomorrow.

"There are your codes and numbers for the place if you need anything. Our information is there too."

"Okay..." Jane said and took the folder.

"Thank you. I'll be there." Jane said and glanced at her watch. She was in a bit of a hurry, since she started to work in a half an hour and she had to catch the bus.

"Are we done here? My work starts soon." Jane asked them.

"Yeah we are done," they said with a smile and walked the woman out of the office.

"See you tomorrow," Henry said and watched Jane leave.

Maura was home for the day and had just put down the child for a nap when she got a knock on the front door. She moved to it and opened it without even thinking that she shouldn't. She was grabbed and a cloth was pushed to her mouth a moment later and she was gone.

Jane worked her 8 hour shift and then took the bus home. She got inside the house and found her crying daughter, who was running right at her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jane asked and picked her up from the ground, holding her on her hip.

"Maua is gone. I'm all alone." She sobbed and held tightly onto Jane. Jane froze for a moment. Maura would never leave Lilly by herself. What had happened! Jane couldn't worry the kid, of course. Jane stroke over Lilly's hair gentle.

"I'm sorry, Baby. But Mommy is here now. I won't leave you alone." She said softly.

Lilly looked like she had been crying for hours and she had a death grip on her blue bunny and then Jane once she took her within her arms. She sniffed and looked at Jane with wide brown eyes.

"When I gots up from sleeps, Maua is gone. I called her and she didn't call back..."

Jane was worried now. Maura would have never left Lilly on her own. Not voluntarily at least.

"I'm so sorry Baby, I can imagine you've been scared." Jane said softly and sat down on the couch, pulling Lilly on her lap, rocking her gently. She flashed a comforting smile at her daughter even though she was worried as hell. Jane didn't know what to do. Should she call the police? They wouldn't help her...since Maura wasn't missing for 48 hours yet. Jane let a hand run through her dark hair. _Shit!_

"I'm gonna fix you some dinner, honey. Give mommy a kiss." Jane said softly and smooched her daughters lips with a smile and then rubbed their noses together, before she got up, took her daughters hand and walked with her in the kitchen.

Maura sucked in deep breaths through her nose as she came to in a very dimly lit room. Her eyes were covered as well as her mouth. She pulled against the restraints and then she stilled as she head movement. Maura started to make a little bit of noise. She was terrified. This was it...this was how she was going to meet her end. It could be anyone who wanted something from her father...anyone...

Lilly stood close to her mother's legs as she made her something to eat. She looked up at her with large brown eyes and curly dark pigtails. She was still clutching her bunny.

Jane fixed Lilly up some Spaghetti O's. It wasn't the best food but it was quick and Jane didn't feel like cooking right now - her mind was simply on Maura. She filled a sponge-bob bowl with Spaghetti O's and placed it along with a spoon on the table.

"Here you go, Baby." Jane said and helped her to get on the chair and handed her the spoon. Jane sat down on the chair across from her and watched Lilly eating her dinner.

Jane was beyond worried and that was when she realized how much she cared about Maura. It was unbelievable. Jane felt sick being apart from her and not knowing what was going on.

TBC

Any thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Sorry I took so long, but the moving is over now and I'm fully settled in. So I shall update daily again.**

Chapter 14

Maura's eyes were uncovered and she came face to face with a very dark looking man. His hair was Jane's color and she thought she could almost see Jane's eyes looking back at her. He came at her and took her face roughly in his hands and glared at her.

"I know who are you...why is Jane living with you," he snarled and Maura was trembling. She did not know it at this time, but was Jane's father's brother.

His eyes were boring into Maura's hazel ones. He had the same expression in his eyes as Jane when she was angry. He wasn't going to let her go until he knew all the answers to his questions and he had quite a few.

Maura's gag was pulled down but her face was still held incredibly tight.

"I-she..." she stammered. The look in his eyes terrified her. It was dangerous and angry.

"She is my girlfriend..." she finally said and stared into his eyes because she really didn't have any other option.

He scoffed amused and pulled a chair, sitting right across from Maura, so close that their knees were touching.

"Jane wouldn't be with the daughter of her father's murderer." Carlos said and his eyes were boring into hers, yet again.

"What''s your intentions? Did your father set you up on Jane?

Maura swallowed and tried not to show fear, but she was failing at that. He was very close to her right now and the intimation was evident over her face.

"Of course not! He doesn't approve of our relationship. I grew up with her in a way...I would never hurt her for any reason. I saved her life!" She said in desperation.

"And you better aren't lying. Because I will be a part of Jane's life now. If I ever hear one bad word about you out of Jane's mouth... I will shoot a bullet through your pretty brain." He threatened her with a dangerous smile.

"And as I've heard I got a niece, that's lovely. Hope you don't mind when I live with you guys for a while. No? Thought so." He said.

"That is my home, sir and you will not be living with us and you will not be anywhere near that child unless Jane says you can," she said harshly, gaining a little courage and narrowed her eyes.

"I am not afraid of you," she finally said, finding even more strength.

"Doll, I can see you are." He said simply and smiled at her. He got up from the chair and moved to Maura's side. He kicked her chair hard, so Maura landed on the ground. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"Don't forget I have a gun. Now let's go back to our home, shall we? Cannot wait to meet Jane again. Last time I've seen her she was...around four or five. Such an adorable kid." He said in thoughts.

Maura landed face first onto the floor and she grunted slightly in pain. She winced as she was pulled up from the ground by just one arm. Her face showed pain.

"I grew up the daughter of someone just like Jane's father. Do you really think you can threaten me?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at the man who forced her to walk forward.

"You will not step into my home..."

He laughed amused as he got out a knife. He traced it along her neck, then over her shoulder, down her back and eventually cut the restraints on her hands.

"I know your father is Paddy Doyle, Doll. That doesn't impress me either." He said and grabbed her arm, pushing her into the passenger seat of his car. He got inside the car too and then drove off.

"Now calm down again. I had to kidnap you to talk to you...and see if you speak the truth." He said and glanced over to her.

"It was a little harmless fun, wasn't it? Now lighten up, Ms Crime Scene Photographer."

Maura stiffened as he trailed the knife over her throat, down her shoulder and back and then cut the restraints. She rubbed her wrists before she was pushed into the car.. She sat there for a moment and was silent for some time even as he got into the car and started to drive off.

"Harmless fun...you must be joking," she finally said, bitterly.

"I was." He said in a cold voice. "Seriously, if I hear one bad word about you out of Jane's mouth you are history, blondie." He told her.

"No one messes with my family." He said and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Just be a good little host, and we both can become friends. Maybe I will figure even out why Jane likes you."

"You are a bastard…a monster," she snapped at him as he drove. She shifted in her seat and stared forward. Her chest rose and fell deeply and she swallowed.

"I do not want you in my house and I will not allow you to stay with us. You can stay anywhere else…but you will not be in my house…I promise you this," she said to him. He could see why Jane would like her…she had a sweet fire inside of her…she was strong and looked very delicate.

"Good that I don't give a damn what daughters of murderers say." He simply said and shook his head, with an amused expression over his lips.

"I want you to think about this for a moment - what would Jane say if you kick her only living member of the family out on the streets, huh?" He asked her.

"She does not know you...how could be possibly want you to be around. You literally give me the creeps," she added and didn't look at him. She couldn't...he gave her really bad feelings. He would notice her jaw tighten over her pretty round face.

He glanced over to her. "Do I? Probably because you have a bad conscience because of something you did to Jane..." He said convinced, even though he was just guessing.

"I might not be so hard on you if you confess to me right away than having to hear it from Jane..." He said.

"I did nothing to Jane. You make sure you never forget that. I love her," she snapped, finally looking at him and then grabbing the steering wheel and jerking it off to the right.

The car swerved and then went right into a pole. As soon as she could move, she broke out of the car and just started running. She needed to get away...she needed to get home to Jane. There was a little bit of blood on her forehead.

Carlos had the airbag in his face and reached into his pocket and slashed it with a knife. He groaned, his neck was killing him. He pushed open the door and crawled out. He heard heavy breathing and footsteps. He knew she was running but he knew where she was running to...

Maura was dizzy, but she just kept on running as fast as she could, until she ended up face down on the sidewalk and partly in the grass. She closed her eyes as the world spun around her. All she could think of was getting to Jane...all she could think of was protecting the most important person to her.

Maura would wake up in her bed. Jane was sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her hand and next to her...the smiling face of Carlos.

"Honey..." Jane whispered as she saw her opening her eyes and stroke over her cheek.

"...oh baby, what happened?" The Italian girl asked her worried and gave her hand a soft squeeze. Lilly who had refused to leave her mother's side, was in the room also, she was lying next to Maura with her bunny.

Maura was confused. At first she thought she had died. Then she realized that she was alive. She finally focused on Jane and then saw Carlos...

"Get out of my house," she said, not knowing that Lilly was right next to her, lying on the bed with her bunny. Maura shifted and then got instantly dizzy. She stilled.

"Maura." Jane said and looked into her eyes. "It's fine, darling. He found you and saved you." The brunette said softly and stroke over her cheek again.

"Can you remember what happened?" Jane asked. Lilly was snuggling close to Maura and crawled on top of her, using her breasts as pillow. She kept holding onto her bunny and looked at Jane and Carlos with big eyes.

Maura tried to remember, but that the moment everything was fuzzy. She swallowed and looked from Lilly to Jane to Carlos and then back to Jane.

"I don't remember...I don't remember what happened." Maura didn't know that she had a slight concussion.

Jane looked at Maura softly as she said that. "It's fine...you probably went through a lot. Try to get some more sleep okay." Jane said softly.

"Come on Lilly, let Maura rest." Jane said and lifted the girl off Maura. "Call me if you need anything. I'm close by." Jane said to the blonde.

Maura swallowed and nodded, looking at her and then Lilly. She gave Jane a soft smile and then sighed, staring out at nothing. She tried to remember what happened, but her brain felt heavy and her mind was dark and fuzzy. She felt like she was missing something.

Jane took Lilly on her arm, and placed her against her hip. The brunette leaned down and kissed Maura's lips softly, before she left the room with Lilly and Carlos, letting Maura rest. Jane was so relieved that Maura was back.

Several hours later, Maura woke up and she stared at the ceiling for a long time until she slowly would sit up. She sighed, feeling heavy, but at least the room wasn't spinning anymore. She slowly got up and moved from the bedroom. Jane would notice her standing in the hall, staring at them after a long while.

"Maura." Jane said. Lilly was in her room by now and was asleep. She moved over to Maura.

"How are you feeling?" She asked concerned and stroke a hand over her back gently. "Do you need anything?" The brunette wanted to know.

Maura moved closer to Jane as she stroked her back. She smiled softly and moved over to the couch and sat down. She then saw Carlos and the glared at him.

"I don't want him in my house," she said to Jane, swallowing hard.

"Why is that?" Jane asked her softly and sat down next to her, crossing her legs and placing a hand on Maura's thigh gently. She studied her fiancees face. There was something wrong and she could feel it. And she knew it had to do with Carlos but she didn't know what exactly bothered Maura.

"I don't trust him...I just don't. I feel it inside...in the deepest part to my core...I just don't trust him and you shouldn't either...and you have Lilly in the house...Jane..." she said and then lowered her face into her hands and rubbed. Jane saw Maura shiver.

There was truth behind Maura's words, she didn't know him. And he makes Maura feel uncomfortable - Jane respected that. She didn't want Maura to feel uncomfortable in her own house.

"Okay Darling." Jane said and stroke over Maura's hair gently and then looked at Carlos.

"Thank you for bringing her here but...it's almost midnight now. It's getting late. I think you should leave. We all need our sleep." Jane pointed out. "But I am thankful, very, that you brought Maura home."

Maura dropped her hands from her face and looked up, first at Jane and then to Carlos. Her eyes darkened as the looked at him and there was a hint of a smile on her lips that was only for him. Then she looked away and touched the sides of her face with her hands.

She was possessive of Jane. Jane belonged to her...and no one was going to get in the way or take her from her. She shivered again for show this time...

Carlos did see the small smile on her lips and only noticed now what a good of an actress the blonde was. She was playing and his niece was falling for it. The last thing he wanted was scaring away Jane with his behavior. He only nodded and flashed a short smile at his niece.

"Of course, Jane." He nodded and got up. Jane smiled back at him and got up, bringing him to the door.

"Thanks again, Carlos...have a good night." Jane said friendly.

"Goodnight. I see you soon." He said. Jane nodded and then shut the door behind him. She walked back to Maura to the couch and knelled down in front of her, placing her hands on Maura's knees.

"Are you okay, Baby?" She asked and looked up in her eyes.

Maura smiled at Jane and reached up, brushing her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I am...now that he is gone. Jane don't let him back in. Why is he here now...? Why now? It's wrong Jane and something about it is not right," she said, physically trembling. She pulled Jane up into her arms and hugged her.

Then she whispered in her Jane's ear. "He was the reason you found me in the condition I was in..."

Jane pulled back as Maura said that and looked into her eyes. Shock was clearly written over her face and confusion in her eyes.

"What did he do to you? Why? I don't understand, Maura." The Italian girl said and leaned down, thinking of the things Carlos had told her.

"He told me, he only found out now, that I was still alive. He had always thought I had died along with my father...and now he feels responsible for me and wants to take care of me and be part of my life." She told her.

"Jane, he, he is the one who took me...He wanted to hurt me...and he did," she said, looking into the woman's eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the memories came flooding back to her.

"I got away finally, but causing the car to crash, but I lost consciousness...then I woke up here..." Maura shivered again and rubbed her face. "I know you think he means well, but he blames me for hurting you...for your father's death..."

"Maura... why would he bring you here if he wanted to harm you? He could have killed you if he wanted to...but he didn't. He brought you here instead." The Italian girl said.

"I don't understand that." She said honestly and now moved to sit next to Maura. "I'm not doubting your words, but... it's just confusing." The brunette said with a sigh.

"I am not trying to make this harder Jane. I know he is your family, but I just don't trust him right now. I am sorry...but I don't," she sighed and held her face once again. Everything just felt heavy and all she wanted was Jane. Jane was next to her a moment later. She looked up and smiled softly.

"You are mine to protect...I can't help but do that. I love you more than anything...and I don't want anything to happen to your child either."

"I know." Jane said softly and moved forward with her head to kiss her fiancee softly. As she pulled back she stroke some blonde hair behind her ear.

"Maura, what do you think his intentions are?" The brunette asked. "I hardly remember him...I was so little the last time I saw him...Maybe around Lilly's age. I remember that I wasn't afraid of him as a child but I was afraid of his wife...well my aunt. I only remember she made me cry." Jane chuckled. "I guess you get scared of everything with four."

"I don't know his intentions…all I know is that I don't like him…there is something about him that gives me the royal creeps," she said, swallowing as she looked down at the woman in front of her.

"Please don't let him in this house…especially when I am not home. I don't want to come home and you be gone…please…I could never handle that…"

Jane nodded understanding. "Okay Maura..." She kissed her and then back. "You know I've been to the police department today...and if you like to I call the undercover work off..." Jane offered. "...I can do it for you. It would start tomorrow." She told her..

"No, you should do that. You seem very interested. I am not afraid to stay alone...besides...someone needs to be here for Lilly, I guess," she said with a sweet smile. She reached over and ran her fingers through Jane's long dark hair.

"Okay." She said and kissed her passionately. "I will work the undercover job a few nights." She told her softly.

"I hope that's okay. I will work the front desk at different hotels." She told her,

Maura became lost in the kiss and leaned into Jane as she was kissed. There was nothing better than to be kissed by Jane. She pulled back as Jane spoke about what she was going to be doing. "Safe, right?" She asked her, meeting her soft and tender gaze.

"They said they will look after me...at least." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think they will let anything happen to me but...will you be okay with Lilly by yourself?" Jane asked her softly and stroke over her arm gently.

Maura nodded and offered Jane a small smile. "I think so. I know how to feed her and put her to bed. Watch movies and sorta play games," she mused at herself. Maura wasn't the best with people sometimes...but she was sweet and gentle...which made Jane not only adore her, but love her even more. Over the years, Maura had really grown up.

"Okay thank you." Jane said and kissed her. "I hope I will get a lot of money putting my life in danger like that. And if I do I buy something great for you and Lilly." The brunette decided and smiled at her sweetly.

"You don't have to buy me anything Jane. I love you," she whispered as mirrored Jane's sweet smile. Finally, she got up and slowly made her way to the front door, checking the lock before, looking at Jane and then heading up stairs. She needed a shower...or a bath...something...

"Darling, I will go to bed now. I really am tired and start working at 8 tomorrow." Jane said and kissed her temple.

"Is that okay?" She asked er fiancee softly, not knowing if Maura needed her to stay awake with her. Whatever Maura wanted, Jane wanted to give it to her.

"That's fine," Maura said as Jane entered into the bedroom after her. She moved toward the bath. "I am just going to take a bath before I go to bed as well," she added, smiling gently and then moved into the bathroom and shut the door. She started the bath water and undressed a moment later.

"Okay." Jane said softly and watched her fiancee move into the bathroom before she stripped down, dressed a tank top and shorts and crawled into bed. After all that happened that day it didn't take her a lot to fall asleep.

Maura came out an hour later and climbed into bed. She looked at Jane and then curled close next to her and closed her eyes. She listened to Jane's steady breathing for a long time before she finally drifted off herself.

Hours later she was still curled up against Jane, when Jane would stir awake. Lilly was calling for her mother from down the hall.

Jane stirred awake and groaned. She slowly got up. She was drowsy and made her way to Lilly's room. "Baby I am here, what's going on? Did you have a bad dream?" Jane asked her softly and turned on the light before she moved over to her daughter bed.

Lilly reached for Jane and smiled. "Hugs," she said, smiling sweetly and once Jane would hug her, the little girl held her tight.

"Maua still here...not gone again?" She pulled her tiny head back, looking into her mother's eyes. Lilly looked worried.

Jane held her daughter tight and then pulled back as Lilly spoke. "She is still here, Baby, don't worry." Jane said softly and stroke over her hair.

"I will take you with me to my and Maura's bed." Jane said gently to the brunette girl. "But answer me this, Lilly...how did you like uncle Carlos?"

Lilly looked at her mother blankly. At first she didn't know whom her mother was talking about. "Who unkle Callos," she said as Jane walked her toward the bedroom where Maura was still sleeping. Lilly like played with her mother's hair as they walked.

She stopped in front of the bedroom so they wouldn't wake up Maura with their talking. "Yes Baby, Uncle Carlos, how did you like him?" The Italian girl asked her curious and stroke over her cheek gently, while her daughter played with her hair.

"No mommie...no like him that week...Maua's sais he is crepty," she said and smiled at her mother before looking over and seeing Maura. Her eyes brightened as she looked back to her mother.

"Maua! Maua!" She squeaked, but her cries did not wake up the sleeping beauty in the bed.

"But Baby, do YOU think he is creepy? Is he scaring you?" Jane asked her daughter and stroke over her cheek gently while looking into the dark eyes of Lilly. "Mommy just needs to know if he is scaring you, Baby girl." Jane said softly.

"No, it not scary mommie...Maua tink he crepty," she repeated and smiled sweetly at her mother before looking back over to the sleeping Maura.

"She pretty like you," she said and leaned forward giving her mother a big kiss on the lips. Maura rolled over and was completely naked. She slept soundly.

Jane moved with Lilly over to the other side of her bed and lied down with her. Jane was in the middle between Maura and Lilly. She didn't want the little girl to see Maura naked.

"Sleep well Baby." Jane said and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped an arm around her daughter and snuggled close to her, while she tried to sleep.

Maura rolled to her side with her back facing Jane after Jane laid down with the child. She slept soundly still. Lilly snuggled into her mother's chest, nuzzling her. She closed her eyes and slowly would drift off back to sleep. Lilly slept soundly when she was within her mother's arms...as did Maura.

Jane woke up the next day and slipped out of bed, letting Lilly and Maura sleep. She covered both of them and then went into the bathroom. She took a long shower and then went to work. She'd go to the undercover job right after work.

Maura woke during Jane's shower, but since Lilly was snuggled against her, she did not stir. She just listened with her eyes closed as Jane moved about the room after the shower. She smiled inwardly at the sweet smells of Jane and the soft and gently breathing of the child that lay nestled close to her. Then Jane was gone...

TBC

Any thoughts?


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 15

They watched from the camera in the van that was parked around the block. Jane was doing well...but there had been no sightings of any of the men they were looking for. Guests came in from time to time, but no one was suspect as of yet.

Jane was acting professional and was polite and was giving the guests the keys or she was answering phones. It seemed like it was a quiet night and nothing else would happen. She actually looked forward to go home and be with Maura and her daughter again.

A very tall woman entered with hair as black as night and with a single blue streak down the left side that was pushed behind her ear. She had rich black eyes as well and full lips. She was exotic looking. She had on black pants, rich sapphire blue shirt and a black jacket. She walked in her black boots up to the counter and eyed the pretty one behind it.

"Room 107 please," she said.

Jane eyed the woman. She looked kind of mysterious to her, Jane couldn't help it and look at her a while longer.

"Of course..." She then said quickly and turned around and fished the room keys for room 107. She handed it to her with a smile.

"Here you go, Ma'am." She said politely.

She smiled darkly at Jane.

"You're new," she said and her accent was rich and thick with an Italian flair. She lightly ran her tongue over her lower lip, staring into Jane's dark brown eyes as she took the key.

"Thank you," she said and that was when Jane got the feeling in her stomach of something that was not entirely right. The woman turned and started to walk away from the desk.

Jane bit her bottom lip. "Yes I am." She said and eyed her, trying to think of something top say before she completely walked away.

"You have an Italian accent... I am from Italy too. Venice." She let the other woman know. There was just something about her...she might be a part of the mafia...

Jane's words caused the woman to pause. She turned slightly and looked over her shoulder at Jane. Her eyes stared as dark as her hair was at Jane and then her eyebrow arched slightly.

"Venice and no accent...were you not born there," she said, turning a bit more. She became distracted from her mission at hand and that was the real reason Jane was called to this mission. Serienne had a thing for exactly what Jane looked like.

„Well yes I was born in Venice...and lived there for about six years, until my Dad and I moved to America and once we were here, he only talked English to me. And of course at school all the kids talked English too and I lost the accent...apparently. And unfortunately my Italian is very bad, I forgot a lot over the years. It's just hard to keep the language in mind if no one speaks it with you." Jane explained the woman and shrugged her shoulders.

„I wish I would be fluent in Italian...I think it's sad I forgot it." The brunette pointed out. „What part of Italy are you from?"

Her eyebrow arched with interest to the woman and she chewed on her lower lip as she looked her up and down.

"Well you look like you came from there. I don't usually see many with those physical traits around here. It's nice," she said, moving back over to the desk and holding her bag in her right hand lifted her left hand and trailed a finger under Jane's chin.

"You and I should talk, if you can leave the front desk for a few moments..."

Something told Jane that this woman had something to do with the drug smuggle. Of course she didn't know for sure but it was a feeling. She didn't know if she was allowed to leave the front desk, but she had to trust her instincts.

"Yeah I guess I can take my 15 minutes break." The Italian girl said and looked into the woman's dark eyes.

"Whenever your are ready, just come to the room," she said and gave Jane a dark look before turning and heading down the hall toward the room.

Once inside, she set her bag on a nearby chair and called her informant to report that the front desk was changed and that she would soon be taking care of it.

Jane watched the woman leave and sighed. She glanced up at the camera and stared at it. She knew leaving the front desk would be risky but there was something wrong with the woman, Jane could feel it. She took the phone the officers had given her and texted. _Got a feeling there's sth wrong with that woman! She's got an Italian accent...I am almost sure she is in on it._

Jane then told the other girl, that what really was working there to take over and Jane made her way up to the room. She knew it was risky, also since she wasn't wired or anything. She knocked on her door.

Serienne opened the door and smiled darkly as she saw that it was the front desk worker. She stepped aside so that Jane could enter. Once Jane was inside, she shut and locked the door. She stood at the door, staring at the woman. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you working for? The cops? Because it's pretty predictable that they know my type, hmm?"

She was busted but she had to stay calm. Her heart in her chest was racing now. She looked into the other woman's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane just said and held the eye contact with the woman. The Italian girl had to keep a straight face, for her own safety.

"Right," she said and moved from the door. She touched the small of Jane's back as she moved around the woman, trailing her touch over Jane's body to her chin once again, holding it with her fingers. She was Jane's heights in heels. Her eyes narrowed, but she continued to smile.

"You lie to me, you only make things worse for yourself. You were placed here...because you are exactly what would distract me from my job..."

The Italian girl tried to breath as calmly as she could as that other woman walked around her and came to a stop right in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"Do I look like a cop to you?" Jane asked her the counter question and broke off the eye contact for a moment.

"No, but you do look like someone who can take care of herself," she said darkly and held Jane's chin tighter. She pulled her face toward her own and their lips almost touched.

"Since you are here to be the distraction...why not do your job," she said and quickly pulled the phone from Jane's pocket and threw it hard against the wall. She grabbed Jane's shoulder and flung her to the bed and then easily pinned her down.

"I don't play games," she said in her thick accent.

Jane made a shocked face as the woman pulled the cell phone and threw it against the wall, causing it to break, of course. _Shit - _was all the Italian girl could think at this very moment. She glanced at her broken phone and gasped the very next moment as the woman flung her to the bed. Jane looked up in her face as she was pinned down, her breathing heavy now. Jane tried to keep her cool.

"Me either. And I am not supposed to be a distraction...I am just working the front desk. That's all there is." She said.

Serienne grabbed Jane's throat with one hand and stared down at her.

"They won't miss you...I can promise you that..." she hissed and shoved her other hand down Jane's pants, finding the sweetness between her legs. She didn't waste any time and pushed three fingers into her, hard.

"You won't forget this either," she hissed and thrust as deep as she could go.

As pure human reflex, her hands shot up around Serienne's wrist as soon as she grabbed her throat. Her dark eyes widened as she felt the woman pushing her fingers inside of her.

"Piantala! Stop it! Piantala per favore! Please!" Jane struggled beneath her and arched her back, so her chest was pressed against the woman's chest. The brunette tried to breath somehow and dug her nails into the woman's hand on her throat to make her let go.

"I will end this game, little miss," she said and pushed deeper and harder.

"I will end you," she said and pressed her thumb into Jane's clit and rubbed it with merciless force. Serienne continued to hold Jane down with her body, but she let up just a touch from her neck so that she could breathe. She smiled into her face. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black.

Jane took a deep breath and was coughing for a moment. She groaned beneath the woman and tried to struggle her off. It was hard, considering her legs were parted and Serienne's hand was between her legs. The panic rose inside the brunette of course, as she heard that she wanted to end her.

"Piantala per favore! Please! I'm the daughter of a mafia boss, please! I'm not lying!" Jane tried to convince the other woman to stop, trying to convince her that Jane wasn't a thread. Her whole sex was on fire and her body was reacting to the woman's actions of course and she got wet and incredibly aroused. Her head was starting to spin.

"Will you stop complaining...I can feel it deep inside of you...you want this now...and you don't want me to stop," she said and took Jane's lips against her own, stifling Jane's words or out cries further. She started to pump her three fingers harder and harder, deeper and deeper into the sweet wetness of the woman's body. She loved the power of taking a woman...

Henry and Phil waited for Jane to come back after her break and when she didn't they tried her phone. When she didn't answer it, they were on the move.

The Italian girl groaned against the other woman's lips as she continued to pump her fingers into her without mercy. Pictures of Maura and the time as Maura had raped her shot through her mind. This whole situation made Jane feel like a 16 year old helpless teenager again.

But this time her body was reacting way faster at the pleasure the woman was giving her against her will. It took the Serienne two more minutes, until she would feel Jane cumming. She closed her eyes as the unwanted orgasm was washing over her body.

Serienne just smiled and closed her eyes slightly as she felt Jane coming around her fingers.

"There you go...I know you love this...I know you do...look how your body is feeling. Look how you are moving," she purred darkly and met the woman's eyes.

A second later the doors burst open and the two officers and a others came in. They yelled at Serienne to get away from the young woman with guns aimed.

Serienne removed her hand from between Jane's legs and from her throat and only smiled at them, turning around and facing them. She got up from the bed, her hands up in the air now.

"Would one of you tell me why you interrupt some harmless sex? That is very rude. I will have to complain to the hotel manager." Serienne said calmly, a smile still spread over her lips.

Jane quickly got off the bed. Her heart was racing in her chest, her dark hair were tousled. She brought a hand up to her throat and rubbed over it. She didn't look at the police officers - she felt too ashamed about what had just happened.

Two officers came over to Serienne and cuffed her. Henry and Phil moved to Jane and one touched her back.

"You ok Jane," Henry said, pretty sure of what had just happened. They had been too slow and he felt like it was their fault. She looked into her face as the other woman was pulled from the room. Phil, urged Jane to sit down in a nearby chair and offered her some water.

Jane took the water and drank a sip of it. She refused looking into either of their eyes. She put the glass of water aside and wrapped her arms around her petite form.

"I actually just wanna go home now." Jane said quietly.

"I am done here, no?" The brunette asked. She didn't wanna stay and get treated like a victim. All she wanted was Maura and Lilly now and a long hot shower.

"Yeah we got her..." Henry said softly, stepping back from the woman.

"Is there anything that we can get you?" He asked her, looking into her pretty face. If Jane had looked into his, she would have seen the pain within his and Phil's. They watched her go and then looked at one another with concern.

Maura shut the door of Lilly's room after putting her down. She headed back into the living room to pick up the games and toys. She glanced at the clock absently.

Jane walked the whole way home. She didn't feel like taking a cab or a bus home. She just wanted to be alone. As she finally arrived home, she unlocked the door. Light strangulation marks were shown on her throat and neck. She undressed her jacket and put it on a hanger. She saw Maura in the living room.

"I'm home." Jane stated the obvious. "I'm upstairs taking a shower, okay?"

Maura looked up as Jane spoke. She smiled, seeing the back of Jane's head.

"Ok sweetie, I will be right up...going to clean things up down here. Lilly is asleep," she said to Jane and then moved to the toy shelf, putting things away as Jane moved up stairs.

"Alright, thank you." Jane said softly and then made her way upstairs. She stripped down naked and then stepped into the shower. She cleaned her body and especially between her legs.

She cried quietly for a while, until she stepped out of the shower again. She wrapped a towel around her body and then lied down into bed. Jane turned to her side and pulled the blanket over herself and the towel.

Maura came into the room and stared at Jane for a moment before stepping out of her shoes. She walked over to the bed and stood there a moment before she moved onto it and curled close to Jane. She played with her damp hair.

"Hey, you ok sweetie," she said in very soft words.

"Of course..." Jane whispered and turned around to wrap an arm around her fiance. She snuggled close to her and closed her eyes.

"Just hold me, will you?" Jane asked whispering and inhaled Maura's sweet perfume.

"Of course sweetie," she whispered to her and wrapped careful, loving arms around the woman's small frame. She nuzzled her, smiling softly as she closed her eyes and breathed in several deep breaths.

"You sure you are ok, Jane," she said against her hair and opened her eyes.

Having Maura asking her that same question for the second time, made Jane skeptic.

"Why are you asking? Did they call you?" She asked, meaning Phil and Henry. She wasn't angry about it, she just wanted to know. Or maybe Maura simply sensed that something was wrong.

"Call me about what baby," she said, looking confused at Jane's words. She easily rubbed Jane's back as she still held her close.

"I was just checking. You are a little off or I might be losing it," she added and hugged Jane close.

Jane sighed and let a hand run through her damp hair now.

"The undercover work just...didn't go as well as it was supposed to..." Jane said with a sigh and let a hand run up and down Maura's arm gently.

"Aww babe, sorry to hear that...You want to talk about it," she asked as Jane touched her arm gently up and down. Something was bothering Jane and that was something that Maura could feel as well and tell in her voice. She creased her brow and then kissed the top of Jane's head.

The Italian girl let out another sigh. She was sure that the officers would ask Maura probably the next day how Jane was feeling after all what happened, and that meant that Maura would find about it sooner or later.

"There was an incident in the hotel room..." Jane whispered and then stopped. How could she tell Maura? What were the right words?

"...I got forced to...cheat on you again." Jane whispered as she held tight onto Maura now.

Jane's words caused Maura to swallow hard and her body to tense as Jane held her tight.

"Forced..." she repeated the words softly into Jane's hair and stared out at nothing within the room for a moment.

"If they let you get hurt Jane...I will kill them...I mean that..."

"No it's not like you think..." Jane said and sighed yet again. There was no way she could talk her way around what had happened.

"They didn't _let _it happen. They didn't make me do it." Jane took a deep breath.

"That woman...she...did what you did when I was 16." Jane whispered, not wanting to use the word _rape. _

"It was my own fault. I left the front desk... I just had a feeling that the woman was in on the whole drug thing...and I was right."

"They caught her, right?" She said gently and held Jane tightly with her next words.

"I regret what I did to you...I was drunk and just wanting to feel a woman have an orgasm...both times, that I did it to you," she said and then stared down at the woman.

"I am sorry...so very sorry it happened to you...that you had to feel it all over again..."

"Yes they caught her." Jane confirmed.

"It's fine Maur, I don't really wanna talk about it. I just want you to hold me. That's all I want." The brunette said and closed her eyes while she held onto her fiancee.

Jane didn't even wanna think about it - she just wanted to forget it and push it away like she had when she was 16. But she knew that she didn't had to go through this by herself this time - she had Maura.

Maura hated that Jane shut off at times, but she really had no room to force her to talk...not when she didn't want to. She then just simply gave Jane what she had wanted...to be held. She kissed the top of her head again and then held Jane tightly.

"Ok baby...ok..."

"Goodnight...and I am sorry for...letting her cheat on you." The way Jane said it, showed Maura that she didn't wanna hear a reply from her. It was a statement that didn't need a comment. Jane wouldn't let her to reply to that. She held tightly onto her fiancee and after a while she drifted off into sleep. Jane didn't sleep well that night, she kept mumbling something in Italian and was moving a lot around in bed, kicking Maura in the process every now and then.

She woke up, covered in sweat and sat up. Her heart was racing in her chest. She was re-living what happened a few hours ago...and what had happened to her as teenager. She obviously didn't succeed this time to push it away.

Maura had her hand at Jane's back the moment that she sat up, scared in the middle of the night. Maura was calm...she always was and she rubbed Jane's back gently, carefully.

"Hey you are awake...no one is hurting you...You are safe, sweet one," she said in smooth, soothing words close to Jane's ear.

Her heart was racing in her chest and her breathing was fast. She tried to calm down.

"God." Jane cursed and placed her hands over her face, while she tried to regain her breath.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you." Jane whispered. _What the hell is wrong with me!_ Jane thought.

"Stop apologizing for something that is clearly not your fault, Jane," she said softly into Jane's ear and then kissed her cheek several times before pulling away. Maura hated that Jane felt guilty for everything...she always did. Maura felt more guilt for what she had done to Jane than anything Jane should ever feel guilty for.

"I am here for you and I love you very very much."

"I know you do." Jane said and turned around and kissed the blonde in the dark. The brunette laid her head on Maura's chest and wrapped one arm around her. Feeling Maura's body and inhaling her sweet scent made Jane relax again. Her breathing slowly relaxed and so did her heartbeats.

"I love you too, Maura." Jane whispered.

Jane's words caused Maura to smile. That was all she needed to hear that made her just keep the woman save forever. She kissed Jane and then rubbed her back slowly.

"You want me to get you something to drink," she asked and reached up to stroke Jane's cheek lightly with the back of her hand.

She shook her head lightly. "No thank you, Maura." Jane said softly.

"Let's try to sleep again...you gotta work tomorrow just as much as I do." The brunette said softly.

"Goodnight." She lifted her head off Maura's chest for a moment to share a kiss with her. Then Jane closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

Maura stared down at Jane as the woman laid back down and slowly closed her eyes again. She smiled softly and settled down once again next to the woman and reached over to slowly stroke her cheek. Jane was beautiful in all ways. Maura curled to Jane's body and was lulled to sleep by her warmth and constant strong heart beat.

The next day when Jane was still working at the restaurant and Maura had recently arrived at their house, the doorbell rang. Paddy Doyle was standing in front of the door, wanting to talk to his daughter.

Maura opened the door and when her eyes met the man that was standing before her she froze. Her breath was caught in her throat and her heart beat a little faster. She looked confused and surprised to see him.

"Daddy," she said softly, standing in the frame of the door.

"Maura." He said and cleared his voice, eying his daughter and then the little dark haired girl that walked up behind Maura and grabbed her leg, as she looked at him with big brown eyes. Just one look in the little girl's face told him that it was Jane's daughter.

"May I come in?" He asked his daughter politely.

"Sure," she said and was careful as she stepped back while the little girl held onto her leg. Maura swallowed and watched her father as he entered and she shut the door. She ruffled the little girl's hair and then told the child to go play in her room that she could have a treat in a few minutes. She ushered her father over to the living room couch and sat down.

"Why are you here...after all these months..."

He sat down on the couch and looked over his daughter, "I've been thinking..." He started and folded his hands in his lap.

"I might have...overreacted the last time I saw you." He said and cleared his throat.

"You are my daughter after all...and I _do _want you to be happy. And if _she _makes you happy...so be it." Doyle said and met his daughter's hazel eyes. He had really missed her.

Maura's throat tightened at her father's words. He saw her eyes slightly glaze over as they filled with tears before she looked down at her lap.

"I have never stopped missing you," she said in a whisper. A tear fell down her cheek and she shuddered slightly.

A small smile spread over his lips as he got up from the couch again and wrapped his arms around his only daughter, hugging him.

"I've missed you too, princess." He whispered and stroke over her back. "And I've heard you are working...you don't have to anymore. You'll get my financial support again." He said and kissed the top of Maura's head.

Maura leaned into her father's hold and against his shoulder. She cried softly and just let him hold her. When he told her that she didn't have to work anymore she pulled back and smiled, cupping his face within her soft hands.

"Thank you...but I think I will still work a little...I like it...a lot and I am good...really good daddy," she said with a sweet smile.

He stroke over her head gently. "Of course you are. My daughter is able to do everything." Doyle said proudly and then slowly let go of her. He pulled a credit card out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Here." He said softly.

Maura looked at him as he handed her the credit card and took it from him. She held it against her knee and smiled at him.

"What changed your mind, daddy," she asked him, looking into his eyes and smiling softly. Her heart was still beating fast.

"The simple fact that I've missed you. And I want you to be happy." He said and gently covered her hand on her knee with his own.

"I can't tell you who you are happy with, but I can tell you one thing - that whatever will happen, you can always come back to me, princess." He said and looked into her eyes. "You can always count on me."

"I missed you soo much, daddy...so very much," she said and leaned forward to kiss his cheek tenderly. She caressed the other side of his cheek with her hand before she pulled back.

"I never doubted that you wouldn't be there for me...I just didn't know if you would ever want me again."

"Of course, Angel. I was blinded by my anger towards the Rizzoli girl. I should have never pushed you away. I apologize for that." He said as he held the eye contact. "I hope you can forgive me, princess."

"Always daddy...I love you...forever," she said and then looked down the hall toward the little girl's room.

"You want something to drink. I have to give her a treat for being good," she said, standing up from the couch and smiling at him.

"No I am good." He said and gave her a smile. "So that's Jane's daughter Lilly." He stated the obvious. He of course was informed about everything.

"How is she? Is she a wild child?" Doyle asked her interested.

Maura was not at all surprised that he knew about the child. He was...her father after all. She smiled and shook her head as she moved into the kitchen.

"No...she is incredibly well behaved. I was pleasantly surprised..." she said and pulled out animal cracks and cheese cubes for the little girl. "Lilly, snack time," she called out to the child.

Lilly didn't need to be told twice and rushed out of her room, almost tripping, but that didn't keep the little girl from running right to Maura. Her face lit up as she saw the snack. She shoved some in her mouth right away and chewed, smiling. She took a cheese cube and held it out to Maura.

"You too?" She offered the blonde politely. Doyle watched the little girl with interest and then looked back to his daughter.

"Thank you Lilly," she said and took a bite before ushering the child to the small coffee table and settling her down with her snacks and she sat back down next to Doyle. She watched the child for a moment before looking back at her father. She touched his knee. He could tell that she was happy.

Doyle smiled and spent another hour with Maura and Lilly. He was glad that Maura had forgiven him and was ashamed in a way that he had pushed her out of his life like that. He needed her as much as she needed him. They always had a close relationship to each other.

As Jane entered the house, Doyle was already gone. She was greeted by Lilly who rushed to her mother immediately. Jane picked her up and smooched her lips with a smile and then let her down again. Then she walked into the kitchen and saw Maura.

"Hey." Jane said and walked over to kiss her. "How was your day?"

Maura smiled and turned from the stove as Jane came into the kitchen with Lilly. Maura's eyes were bright and her pretty face was smiling at Jane from ear to ear.

"Hey you two," she said and moved over and hugged Jane and Lilly. Maura stepped back to the stove and stirred the thick soup.

Jane noticed the bright expression in Maura's face and her smile. "Wow someone is in a great mood today." Jane noticed and leaned against the counter, while she watched her lover stirring the soup.

"Did you get a promotion today or something?" The brunette asked her interested.

"No, something even better...My father came to visit me today. He isn't mad anymore...he gave me all my funds back...but I am still going to work. I love what I do...so much..." she said, turning from the soup and touching Jane's face. Her eyes softened toward her.

"I missed him soo much Jane...so much..."

Jane smiled at her as she said that. She had noticed over the months how afflicted Maura had been that her father didn't talk to her anymore.

"That's great news baby, I am happy for you." Jane said and leaned forward to share a kiss with her. "I am sure he had missed you too."

Maura smiled as she was kissed and she swooned at Jane. "He will be at our wedding Jane...he will give me away," she said and took Jane's hand within her own.

"I am soo happy...with you, with Lilly...and with my father...This is how life should be..."

Jane cupped Maura's face and studied her face. She smiled at her and stroke through her hair gently, before Jane moved close and kissed her fiancee.

"Yes, that's how life should be..." She whispered against Maura's lips softly.

"That is happiness," she said back to Jane and looked up into the woman's eyes.

"You are happiness..." Then she hugged her and never wanted to let her go. Jane was her life and had been since the first moment she had walked into that club...she would be forever.

THE END


End file.
